


Magic Works

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Chaptered, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Long, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tiene la mitad de su vida filmando películas de magos y por supuesto que no cree en la magia. Punto. No importa lo que Dan tenga que opinar al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hedwig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suiris E'Doluc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suiris+E%27Doluc).



> Historia que abarca la filmación de las siete películas de HP y un poco más allá.
> 
> El título del fic proviene de la canción "Magic Works" (La Magia Funciona) del soundtrack de la película Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego.
> 
> Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sólo como entretenimiento, ninguna ganancia obtengo por su publicación. La trama de esta historia es completa ficción; yo no conozco personalmente a los protagonistas ni tampoco su manera de pensar ni de actuar. Aunque hay ciertos detalles que son verídicos, la mayor parte de la acción y el comportamiento de los personajes ante las situaciones que se les presentan han sido inventados por mí.

Art hecho por **Roxmina**

 

Tom Felton estaba reacomodándose el ridículo sombrero de mago que les habían colocado a todos sobre la cabeza para la escena del banquete, cuando Daniel Radcliffe se acercó hasta él y le habló.

—Hedwig se murió, ¿sabías?

—¿Que se murió, quién? —le preguntó Tom frunciendo el cejo.

Era la primera vez que el cretino le hablaba fuera del rodaje. O sea, que se dignara dirigirle otras palabras que no fueran las del libreto. Aunque siendo justo, Tom tenía que reconocer que hasta ese momento no habían rodado juntos más que una sola escena: aquella donde Harry se niega a darle la mano a Draco.

En pocas palabras, ellos dos apenas sí se conocían y durante un momento Tom se admiró de la soltura que tenía el niño y la facilidad que demostraba para entablar amistades con el que se le pusiera enfrente. Ya había escuchado hablar de lo maravilloso y agradable que era y que todo el mundo estaba encantado con él. No debía ser para tanto, había pensado.

Pero en ese momento le sorprendió que Daniel hubiera ido expresamente hasta ahí para charlar con él, pues después de todo el lugar que ocupaba Tom en esa enorme mesa de madera estaba alejadísimo del sitio que le habían asignado al otro.

—Hedwig —repitió el niño—. No me digas que no lo sabías —le dijo hablando con rapidez y con cara de saber todo lo que acontecía en el plató—. Sucedió en el llamado que nos hicieron para las fotografías de publicidad, justo estábamos modelando Emma, Rupert y yo con el director y el productor cuando nos fueron a avisar que…

—¡Espera, espera! —lo silenció Tom levantando una mano. Para empezar, odiaba que le recordaran _esa _sesión de fotos. La había odiado, la seguía odiando y no sentía ningún placer en rememorarla—. Daniel…

—Soy Dan —lo interrumpió Daniel sin dejar de retorcerse en su lugar. Debía ser hiperactivo o algo así, pensó Tom.

Se obligó a armarse de paciencia. —Lo que sea. Pero me gustaría que tomaras en cuenta que no puedo saber lo qué ocurrió en esa sesión de fotos porque _yo_ no estuve ahí.

La última frase la había soltado sin pensar y en un tono más amargo del que había deseado. _Mucho _más amargo. Miró a Daniel esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Daniel sonrió y sus mejillas sonrosadas se elevaron. Tom arqueó las cejas, disgustado ante semejante cara infantil y reprimiendo unas totalmente absurdas y estúpidas ganas de pellizcárselas.

—¡Ahh, sí es cierto! —dijo Daniel, subiéndose por el puente de la nariz las ridículas gafas redondas y sin cristal que traía puestas. A veces Tom se preguntaba cómo se habría visto él con el cabello teñido de negro y con esas gafas en su cara; entonces se alegraba _un poco_ por no haber obtenido ese papel—. Ya recuerdo que a ti te tocó ir después, ¿verdad? Con esos dos chicos que hacen de Crabbe y Goyle —Daniel hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro de Tom hacia donde Jamie y Joshua estaban sentados, charlando animadamente con otros extras.

Claro, esa era otra ventaja de interpretar el rol principal, ¿no? Que mientras Daniel y los otros dos protagonistas se codeaban con Columbus y David, Tom tenía que conformarse con fotografiarse sólo con Jamie y Joshua. Nada de con los grandes. Nada de presenciar muertes o lo que hubiera ocurrido con ese tal Hedloquesea que Daniel mencionaba.

—¿Quién dices que se murió?

—Hedwig —respondió Daniel, mirándolo extrañado. Tom lo miró inexpresivamente. ¿Daniel estaría asumiendo que él debería saber quién era ése Hedwig?— Pero la producción ya se encargó de encontrar una sustituta.

Ah, así que era una _ella. _Bueno, pero saber que era una chica, niña o anciana no le decía mucho más que antes a Tom.

Daniel continuó charlando animadamente, sin hacer el mínimo caso de la cara de perplejidad que Tom tenía. —Es que la pobre, le estaban tomando fotos justo en una habitación contigua a la de nosotros, ya sabes, para la publi y todo eso. Y supongo que un ave como ella no estaría acostumbrada a tanta luz porque se asustó y salió disparada por la ventana. ¿Y qué crees que le pasó? —Tom abrió la boca pero Daniel siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta—. Se atravesó justamente al paso de un camión y la mató. Yo pienso que iba toda deslumbrada y no lo vio y por eso...

—Daniel, no sé quién es Hedwig, ¿serías tan amable de…?

—Soy Dan —lo volvió a interrumpir el niñito con tono condescendiente, como si fuera un adulto hablándole a un bebé. Tom sabía que Daniel era dos años menor que él y le sorprendió gratamente la seguridad que demostraba—. ¡No puedo creer que no sepas quién es Hedwig!

Tom optó por soltar una risita nerviosa. —¡Pues, aunque no lo creas, no lo sé! ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

Daniel se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Le dio a Tom una larga mirada acusadora mientras su sombrero negro y picudo se le ladeaba un poco

—Tom… eres Draco y, ¿no has leído el libro?

Tom sintió que enrojecía un poco. No, no había leído el maldito libro. Y no lo pensaba leer por más lata que le dieran al respecto, y aunque la gente no dejara de mirarlo extrañada por estar actuando en la película de Harry Potter sin saber siquiera de qué iba la historia. Ese libro era para niños y Tom ya no era uno. Después de todo, acababa de cumplir los trece años un par de meses atrás.

—No —le respondió a Daniel con un poco de mal humor—. Y sigo sin saber quién es esa Hedwig que se murió atropellada por un camión.

—Es la lechuza de Harry —contestó Daniel rascándose la cabeza por encima del sombrero—. Ya sabes, ¿no? La blanca que Hagrid le obsequia en su cumpleaños.

Ah, ésa.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado, no tenía idea de qué estabas hablando —dijo Tom y se rió un poco al imaginar la escena que debió de haber tenido lugar—. ¿Así que un camión la hizo paté?

Daniel lo miró indignado y se atrevió a darle un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro. —¡No seas así! Mira que era tan linda y la dejaron… —Hizo cara de asco. —Exactamente como dices, hecha paté.

Daniel pareció analizar aquello durante un momento. Entonces, él y Tom se miraron a los ojos y arquearon las cejas. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

Justo en ese instante el descanso terminó y Columbus los llamó a todos para que volvieran a sus respectivas mesas. Era hora de filmar la supuesta llegada del banquete a los platos.

Daniel se despidió de Tom con un ademán y, todavía riéndose, regresó a su lugar junto a Emma y Rupert, al otro lado de la mesa de los de Slytherin.

Antes de sentarse, Daniel se volvió hacia Tom y le gritó por encima del ruido: —¡Y llámame Dan! ¿Eh? ¡Más te vale que lo recuerdes o yo empezaré a decirte Thomas a ti!

Tom hizo gestos.

—Anda, pues. Dan, si eso te hace feliz.

Dan sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa tan mona que el cretino tenía. Una que mostraba toda su imperfecta pero blanca dentadura y que parecía iluminar su cara por completo. Una sonrisa que parecía destellar _magia._

Tom reprimió un escalofrío mientras bajaba la cabeza y fijaba los ojos en el plato dorado que tenía frente a él.

Tal vez era _esa _sonrisa y _esa _manera de ser lo que habían logrado conquistar al productor primero y al director después. Tal vez era por eso que le habían dado el papel de Harry a Dan y no a los otros miles de niños que habían _audicionado _para él, incluyendo a Tom.

Porque a pesar de que Tom tenía más experiencia interpretando y se consideraba a él mismo muchísimo mejor actor que Dan, aún así había perdido ante él. Demonios, ni siquiera había obtenido el papel de Ron, su mejor amigo.

Lo habían delegado hasta ser Draco. Y aunque al principio sí se había sentido molesto y celoso, en ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era lo justo.

Ahora entendía porque todos en el plató parecían estar enamorados de Dan. Suspirando resignado, Tom se preguntó si lo que acababa de pasar lo volvía un miembro de tan concurrido club.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La muerte de "una" Hedwig en una sesión de fotos es cierta. También lo es el hecho de que Tom no hubiera leído los libros hasta mucho después de la primera peli y que originalmente se haya presentado a las audiciones para el papel de Harry y luego para el de Ron.


	2. El Bosque Prohibido

Cuatro meses después de haber comenzado la filmación, ésta terminó. Por lo menos, para Tom. Un largo y ansiado verano se desplegaba ante él; la emoción de regresar a su casa lo había tenido sin poder pegar los ojos los pasados días.

Aunque no era posible negar que participar en esa película había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Justo esa tarde había tenido lugar la última toma de la escena que se desarrollaba en el Bosque Prohibido, donde él y los demás iban en busca del unicornio herido. Emma, Rupert y el señor Coltrane ya tenían varios días que habían terminado su participación, lo que sólo había dejado pendiente por filmar el momento donde Harry y Draco se encontraban con Voldemort y Draco salía huyendo.

Los errores se habían multiplicado una y otra vez, dando pie a que todos creyeran que nunca podrían terminar de filmar aquello. Especialmente porque Dan no paraba de reírse en cierto momento de la actuación, justo cuando Tom le decía “¿Asustado yo, Potter?”

A pesar de las numerosas repeticiones, Tom había gozado bastante de aquellos días filmando junto a Dan. El niño había resultado ser muchísimo más simpático de lo que hubiera creído, y sabía sacar partido de cualquier situación para bromear y aligerar la carga de trabajo.

Tom había disfrutado al máximo. Le había gustado tener que soltar un fortísimo grito de terror y salir corriendo junto al perro mientas dejaba a Harry atrás enfrentándose con Voldemort. Y aunque consideraba bastante estúpido que, mientras él y el perro podían huir, Harry Potter se quedara parado esperando que el malo se le echara encima. Claro que Tom se abstuvo de comentar nada con nadie, mucho menos con el director o el guionista.

Aquella noche cenaba en medio de otros en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, sumido en sus pensamientos y fingiendo estar distraído con su viejo _Game Boy_. Ese año salía el nuevo _Advance_, y sería lo primero que Tom se compraría con el dinero ganado en la película. Aparte de aumentar su colección de discos de música y tal vez, porqué no, pagarse un viaje a América.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor preguntándose si él estaría de regreso para la próxima película. La cafetería del estudio estaba cada día más vacía conforme los actores iban terminando con sus partes y escapaban a sus casas a descansar. La escena de la premiación de las casas había sido filmada ya y por lo tanto, la gran mayoría de los extras habían sido liquidados y despedidos del plató.

Y aquella noche, era la última de Tom en el estudio. Al otro día su hermano Jonathan iría por él para llevarlo de regreso a su hogar, en Surrey.

Intempestivamente y haciendo mucho ruido, como siempre, Dan llegó con su charola de comida y se sentó a su lado. —¿Qué hay? —saludó casi a gritos. Traía su CD _walkman _puesto y Tom podía apostar que era música de REM o de U2 lo que estaba escuchando.

Les dedicó a todos una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a comer. Se notaba que venía de haber tomado una ducha: aún traía el cabello un poco mojado y despedía un agradable aroma a jabón. Sin pensarlo, Tom aspiró fuerte y liberó el aire lentamente.

Dejando su _Game Boy_ a un lado, levantó la mano hacia la cabeza de Dan y le quitó los auriculares. No iba a marcharse de ahí sin resolver el misterio.

—Ahora que nadie de los técnicos ni Chris te están oyendo, ¿me dirás por qué te estuviste riendo de mí?

Dan lo miró mientras apagaba su _walkman_. —¿De ti? ¿Cuándo?

—No finjas locura, Dan —respondió Tom sonriendo amenazadoramente—. En casi todas y cada una de las tomas de la escena en el Bosque Prohibido, estallabas en carcajadas. Tuvimos que repetir como mil veces.

Los enormes ojos azules de Dan chisporrotearon divertidos. —¡Ah, eso!

El descarado se rió otra vez.

Tom meneó la cabeza y continuó comiendo. —Eres imposible, Radcliffe. Te sigues riendo de mí y nunca me dirás porque, ¿verdad?

Vio a Dan luchar contra la risa y comenzar a explicarle: —¿De veras no te diste cuenta porqué era?

Tom negó con la cabeza e intentó hacer memoria. —A ver… era justo cuando tú me decías “Si no te conociera, creería que estás asustado, Malfoy”. A continuación yo te decía mi línea y tú arruinabas todo con tu risa.

Sin soltar su cuchara, Dan hizo un movimiento con sus manos hacia arriba, como diciendo “¿Y no es obvio?”. Tom lo miró largamente.

—¿Cuál era tu línea, Tom?

Tom suspiró. La había repetido tantas veces el último par de días que era imposible no recordar. —Te preguntaba “¿Asustado yo, Potter?”

—Sí, sí… —respondió Dan sin dejar de comer mientras hablaba—. Pero no me lo decías así. Usabas otro tono.

Tom arrugó el entrecejo. —Bueno, ¡sí, así es! Se supone que somos actores, ¿no? En ese momento estoy indignado contigo porque me dices cobarde y te hablo en tono de furia. ¿Eso es lo que te hacía reír? —le preguntó, sintiéndose que _ahora sí _estaba indignado de verdad.

Dan negó con la cabeza. —No exactamente, es que… —el cretino buscabulla soltó una risita—. Dilo como me lo decías allá—. Tom lo miró sin decir nada—. Anda, una sola vez. Tú mismo te darás cuenta lo que es gracioso.

A Tom no le costó mucho trabajo fingir que estaba molesto. Respiró hondo y dijo: —¿Asustado yo, _Potter_?

Dan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, casi tirando su charola de comida al suelo.

—Pe-pero, ¿qué es? —le preguntó Tom cada vez más frustrado—. No entiendo…

—La manera en que dices “Potter” —le aclaró Emma, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación mientras fingía charlar con un par de chicas.

Sin dejar de reír, Dan asintió frenéticamente. —¿No te das cuenta lo gracioso que se oye? —le preguntó.

Tom negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Es que —empezó a explicar Emma—, _soplas_ la primera sílaba, como si escupieras el “Po” de Potter. ¡Se oye graciosísimo! Nadie más que tú pronuncia “Potter” de ese modo.

Tom se preguntó en qué momento habían invitado a Emma a la fiesta “riámonos del acento de Tom” en la que Dan ya participaba tan animadamente.

—Pero —empezó a explicar, aunque en realidad nadie le hacía mucho caso—, ¡Chris me dijo que lo pronunciara así, como si arrastrara las palabras! Además, estuve charlando con Rupert, y él me explicó que el libro menciona varias veces que Draco habla así.

—Ah, ¿así que era por eso? —preguntó Dan.

Lentamente, todos dejaron de burlarse de Tom. Después de todo, se sabía que si había ahí alguien experto en materia potteriana, ése era Rupert ni más ni menos. Probablemente era el actor en el plató que más veces se había leído los libros.

—Alguien debió habérmelo dicho a mí también para que no me pareciera que lo hacías por error y me resultara gracioso —dijo Dan encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, alguien debió haberlo hecho —dijo Tom en tono sarcástico, pero la verdad era que se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Le consolaba de cierta manera estúpida que Dan se hubiera reído de _eso _y no de alguna otra cosa más.

—Mañana te vas, ¿verdad, Tom? —le preguntó una de las niñas que estaban sentadas con Emma. Era Eleanor, la hija de Chris Columbus.

Tom la miró con mal disimulada molestia. La niña le resultaba terriblemente fastidiosa por muchas razones que no se había detenido a analizar.

—Sí, mañana —respondió, intentando disimular el desencanto que sintió al recordarlo.

Dan lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

—Pero, volverás para la segunda, ¿no? —le preguntó Emma.

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Parece ser que sí. Mi agente está negociando.

—Tienes que volver, Tom —le dijo Dan—. No me imagino peleando con otro que no seas tú. Además —agregó, sonriendo—, ¿quien en toda Inglaterra puede pronunciar _Potter _de la manera en que tú lo haces? ¡Eres único!

Tom levantó la vista sintiendo que su interior se llenaba de calidez. Le rogó a Dios no estarse ruborizando. Clavó sus ojos en los de Dan y vio que, a pesar de su sonrisa de burla, era sincero en cuanto su deseo que Tom regresara a actuar como Draco Malfoy. —De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo también voy regresar —dijo Eleanor. Todos la miraron como diciendo “¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?”, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta—. Mi papá va a volver a ser el director.

Tom no pudo dejar de notar que la niña miraba intensamente a Dan mientras decía aquello. Arrugó los labios en una mueca de desagrado pensando que su amigo era demasiado guapo como para hacerse de una novia así.

La realidad de sus pensamientos lo golpeó una milésima de segundo después, ahora sí provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rubor. Se levantó bruscamente y se despidió apresurado, excusándose al decir que estaba muy cansado

—¡Adiós, Tom! —le gritó Dan cuando se iba—. ¡Qué pases un buen verano!

Tom se permitió mirar por encima de su hombro y despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

—¡Nos vemos en la premier, no lo olvides!

Tom asintió con la cabeza. Miró por última vez a Dan, y luego a Emma y a sus compañeras. Salió de la cafetería caminando con la cabeza gacha, recordando con amargura que Eleanor estaría ahí _con Dan _y los demás hasta el último día.

Durante un momento se preguntó si era esa la razón principal por la que no podía ver a la niña ni en pintura.

Pateándose mentalmente al darse cuenta de que lo que pensaba era una estupidez, de inmediato encendió su _Game Boy_ y pronto se olvidó por completo de Harry Potter y de todo el elenco, Dan incluido.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que quiso creer.

 


	3. Ranas de Chocolate

 

 

Como si pudieras olvidar algo que ves hasta en la sopa.

Las noticias del próximo estreno de la película estaban por todos lados, en todos los medios nacionales y, por lo que Tom había escuchado, también en los internacionales. Además, un día sí y el otro también, Tom se encontraba con una entrevista nueva que le hacían al elenco y al equipo de producción, pero sobre todo, entrevistas que le realizaban a Dan.

El pequeñuelo era tan famoso que Tom no dudaba que ya hasta le estuvieran pidiendo autógrafos por la calle, y eso que la película todavía no había sido exhibida sino hasta dentro de dos meses. Personalmente, Tom no sufría nada de eso: podía circular libremente por su pueblo y con sus amigos sin que nadie le hiciera el menor caso. Sus hermanos se habían burlado mucho de él los primeros días posteriores a su llegada a casa por culpa del color de su cabello, pero en poco tiempo recuperó su natural color café claro y se recortó el rubio, olvidándose por un momento de su papel.

Aunque igual se lo tendría que teñir para el estreno, mientras durara el verano prefería ser un Felton más y no Draco Malfoy.

Ese día era su cumpleaños número catorce. Había regresado a casa apenas un par de días antes, procedente de un largo viaje de pesca por una zona boscosa de América junto con uno de sus hermanos. Completamente fascinado de lo majestuoso que era Nueva York y deslumbrado por sus rascacielos, se había hecho el firme propósito de irse a vivir ahí cuando fuera mayor.

Por la mañana había salido con sus amigos y, al regresar a casa, se había sentado ante su computadora a revisar sus correos electrónicos. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, leyó una a una las felicitaciones de sus parientes, de los amigos de siempre y de los nuevos que se había hecho en el plató.

También Dan le había escrito. A Tom le sorprendió que se hubiera dado el tiempo de hacerlo con tantas entrevistas internacionales que parecía tener, y por un momento estuvo seguro que solo se trataría de algún tipo de mensaje automático o tal vez uno de ésos que son realizados por los asistentes.

Pero no. Era personal y, por si fuera poco, justo el día anterior había llegado un pequeño paquete a casa. Un regalo de Dan para Tom, envuelto en un extraño papel con el logotipo de una página de Internet de ésas que venden de todo.

> _¡Hola, Tom!_

Decía el correo de Dan.

> _Espero que estés pasando un buen cumpleaños. Yo, el mío me lo pasé genial. Mis padres me llevaron a cenar y al teatro, y bueno, creo que tener doce años es un poco raro porque hay gente que te sigue considerando un niño cuando tú sabes que ya no es así para nada, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _He estado ocupado los últimos meses. Terminamos con la grabación de la película pero de inmediato comenzaron las entrevistas en todos lados. Uf, creo que he salido en todos los canales y programas del Reino Unido, aparte de algunos de América, también. Y lo peor es que en casi todos me hacen las mismas preguntas. A veces me río de eso, pero lo bueno es que los entrevistadores (o como se llamen) piensan que simplemente estoy feliz de estar ahí con ellos. Algunos ni siquiera me llaman Dan, sino que me dicen “Harry”, ¿puedes creerlo? Cualquiera pensaría que ellos deberían diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, ¿o pensarán que soy un bebé que se cree que juega a ser Harry sólo por diversión?_
> 
> _Bueno, tengo que irme, pues al rato tengo llamado. Rupert y yo ya estamos de nuevo en el estudio, hemos comenzado a filmar algunas escenas de la segunda. Ésas donde vamos arriba del auto volador de los Weasley, lo digo por sí ya te has decidido a leer los libros. Si no, pues olvídalo. Aunque puede ser que el guión sí lo hayas leído, ¿no? Yo lo revisé y me di cuenta que tú y yo tenemos varias escenas interesantes, como el duelo y el partido de quidditch. Espero que sigas pronunciando “Potter” como siempre porque me parece muy gracioso, aunque te prometo no reírme más de ti. Bueno, no de ti, sino de cómo lo pronuncias. Ya me entiendes, ¿no?_
> 
> _¿Puedes creer que ya están empezando a vender cosas de Harry Potter? A todos lados que voy veo mercancía con dibujos de Harry en su escoba y eso, aunque no creo que lo hayan dibujado basado en mí porque no nos parecemos. También por Internet me encontré con muchas cosas relacionadas con la película, como los dulces que se supone comemos Rupert y yo en el tren._
> 
> _Y recordando eso, te mandé tu regalo._
> 
> _Feliz cumpleaños, Tom. Te veo en la premier._
> 
> _Dan._

Semejante testamento no podía ser respondido con un “gracias, amigo”. Tom cerró el correo pensando en contestarlo más tarde, cuando fuera golpeado por la inspiración. Claro que no le diría a Dan que su regalo lo había hecho fruncir el ceño ni que no pensaba comerlo ni de broma (de hecho, se lo había regalado a su padre, a quien le encantaba el chocolate) pues él debía de cuidarse la cara y le habían dicho que no comiera nada de eso.

Dan le había mandado una cajita llena de ranas de chocolate de verdad. Bueno, tan reales como cualquier chocolate de leche con trocitos de arroz inflado. Era un chocolate bastante ordinario, viéndolo fríamente, pero lo que lo hacía especial era la forma de rana y que decía que era un _producto oficial de Harry Potter. _Tom le miraba más defectos que virtudes, empezando por el hecho de que la rana era bastante pequeña y que el empaque no era ni remotamente parecido al que salía en la película.

Además, le resultaba un tanto extraño que alguien le mandara chocolates por correo. Al principio se había sentido avergonzado, especialmente cuando su hermana y su mamá le preguntaron si se trataba de alguna chica. _No, ¿cuál chica? Es solamente Dan_ había respondido él, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Sus amigos, algunos de los cuales eran fanáticos de los libros, habían querido robárselas. Pero Tom no lo había permitido.

Como no pensaba comérselas, primero se le ocurrió guardarlas de recuerdo, pero al final decidió que se las obsequiaría a su padre con la condición que le diera las estampas que venían dentro de cada una. Seguramente el gilipollas de Dan le preguntaría más adelante cuáles le habían salido. Tom esperaba que ninguna fuera de él… bueno, de Harry Potter, hablando propiamente. Y dudaba que hubiera alguna de Draco Malfoy.

Las ranas de chocolate habían venido acompañadas también de una pequeña nota, la cual sólo decía:

> _¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Venden ranas de chocolate! Rupert y yo estuvimos charlando todo el tiempo acerca de lo bueno que sería que realmente las vendieran. Me parece que hasta traen estampas de magos en su interior, igual que las de la película, aunque me imagino que no igual de bonitas. Ya luego me contarás cuales te salen a ti. Vienen veinticuatro en la caja. Ten cuidado al abrirlas porque recuerda que tienen un encantamiento que les permite saltar. (Esto último es broma, ¿eh?)_

Como si Tom se lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Después del abochornamiento inicial por haber recibido semejante regalo, Tom no había hecho otra cosa más que sonreír cada vez que recordaba la caja y la nota. Suponía que Dan tal vez les había mandado el mismo regalo a todos sus amigos, pero _con él_, con Tom, lo había hecho con la excusa del cumpleaños y eso lo hacía sentir _diferente. _Tal vez no fuera lo más grandioso del mundo, pero era… curioso. Era especial.

Definitivamente una de las mejores cosas de ser Draco Malfoy era haber conocido a Dan.

Tom comenzó la tarea de responder los correos que le habían mandado, dejando el de Dan al último porque también quería escribirle algo largo, contándole de sus vacaciones en América y anexándole un par de fotos también. Sonrió al pensar que pesar de ser una estrella de cine a sus _maduros_ doce años de edad, Dan era todavía un niño, por más que la gente afirmara lo contrario.

Eso sí, un niño genial. Uno tan famoso que ya era reconocido a nivel mundial, pero al mismo tiempo, tan inocente que parecía ser capaz de creer que las ranas de chocolate que se compraban por Internet darían un salto y se escaparían por la ventana hacia la libertad.


	4. Hogwarts

Aquella tibia tarde de primavera fue el turno de la Catedral de Durham de convertirse, momentánea y brevemente, en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Desde la primera película, la iglesia había sido uno de los tantos sitios de Bretaña usados para ese fin, a pesar de las enormes críticas que los feligreses emitían, alegando que era un sacrilegio rodar tal historia pagana dentro de los muros de un lugar de Dios.

Lugar de Dios o no, historia pagana o no; así fue exactamente como Tom se sintió ese día en el que terminaron de filmar cierta escena en el interior de la enorme y antigua catedral.

Sacrílego.

Y todo porque Dan no pudo quedarse quieto y tranquilo en su lugar, como se supone que el director —y Dios— mandan.

~

Escena 23, toma 17. Aula de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall explicando a los alumnos lo que hay en la Cámara de los Secretos. Todos los actores que hacían de alumnos tenían un animal en su escritorio, el que supuestamente convertirían en copa de vidrio. A Tom le había tocado una lagartija y, justamente antes de que ocurriera todo el desastre, el reptil había sido de su total agrado.

Pero entonces, ya casi para terminar con la toma, el maldito animalejo tuvo la ocurrencia de escapar, escabulléndose con rapidez hasta el suelo. Y como siempre, el buen samaritano de Dan —que estaba sentado precisamente enfrente de Tom— se giró, notó el problema y, agachándose, atrapó la lagartija en el acto.

Hasta ese momento todo había ido bien. Típico y normal. En serio que sí.

Pero entonces y de repente, Tom tuvo la cara de Dan —_sonrojada, de enormes ojos brillantes_— apareciendo por debajo de su mesa y _justamente _entre sus rodillas, con esa sonrisa tan de él y _tan endiabladamente cerca_ de ya-sabes-qué; usando una de sus manos para pasarle la lagartija y la otra, posándola suavemente sobre la pierna de Tom.

—Tu lagartija, Tom.

Tom no respondió nada. Agarró la lagartija y asintió rápidamente, preguntándose por qué la mano de Dan sobre su pierna se sentía como si quemara. Y por qué, de repente, todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Dan volvió a su sitio; Tom quiso morirse ahí mismo.

La escena terminó; Chris gritó _¡Corte y se queda! _y lo primero que hizo Tom fue salir como tromba del plató.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y _muy a pesar _de su peculiar situación; llegó hasta los baños instalados a un lado de la catedral y, aliviado al ver que no había nadie más, se encerró en el cubículo más alejado. Jadeando y con calor.

Maldita sea. Con _ese _tipo de calor.

De pie e intentando controlar su incipiente erección, avergonzado hasta el tuétano de los huesos y sin lograr comprender qué era lo que le había sucedido, apoyó la frente contra la puerta. La cabeza le dolía y el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que juraba podía escuchar sus propios latidos en el higienizado silencio del baño.

Silencio que no duró mucho más.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y gente entrando, voces y pasos inundando los servicios. Era obvio que el baño se llenase de pronto; la escena que habían estado filmando había requerido de muchos actores y técnicos que, después del par de horas de trabajo, requerían un desahogo físico. Pero Tom estaba seguro que nadie más _necesitaba _el tipo de desahogo que su cuerpo le exigía en ese momento y que de _ninguna maldita manera _le iba a otorgar.

Meneando la cabeza y lastimándose la frente contra el plástico de la puerta, Tom gimió quedo, usando las manos para echarse aire a la cara y evitando con toda, _toda _su fuerza de voluntad, tocarse la región sur de su cuerpo.

—¡… son de mis escenas favoritas, cómo me he divertido! —decía una alegre y cantarina voz.

_Joder_, pensó Tom.

Era Dan.

Alguien le respondió algo, pero Tom se lo perdió completamente. Entre aquel océano de voces y ruido escuchaba también el sonido del agua, que igual podía provenir de los lavamanos o de gente que estaba utilizando los orinales.

La imagen de Dan usándolos casi lo desmayó. _Noooo_, gimió en sus pensamientos, pellizcándose las mejillas fuertemente y queriendo golpearse la cabeza tal cual había leído lo hacía el elfo Dobby en esa misma película. La voz de Dan había sonado tan cerca, apenas a unos metros o menos de su cubículo. Y Tom no entendía, Tom no quería. No quería pensar, no quería escucharlo (se dejó la cara tranquila para taparse las orejas), no quería imaginarlo… no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué mierda me está PASANDO?_

La única conclusión a la que llegaba no le agradaba en absoluto. Las palabras _pervertido, marica, corruptor de menores _desfilaban en su cerebro haciéndolo enrojecer y desear poder tirarse por el inodoro y jalar la cadena detrás de él.

Eso no podía estar pasándole. No a él.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Felton?

La mención de su nombre lo distrajo durante un momento y lo congeló. Contuvo la respiración para poder escuchar qué más decían, rogando que nadie lo hubiese visto entrar ahí.

—Tal vez ya se retiró a su camión —escuchó que Joshua respondía. Él había estado sentado junto a él durante la filmación—. Lo noté un poco extraño. Como enfermo.

—Más bien, incómodo —añadió Dan e hizo una pausa. El corazón de Tom dio un vuelco de pura angustia. ¿Acaso Dan se había dado cuenta de…?—. Creo que los animales lo pusieron un poco nervioso, porque dejó que se le escapara la lagartija y cuando se la recuperé, lo vi que hasta estaba sudando.

Varios de los presentes se rieron, incrédulos de que a Tom se hubiera asustado de una simple e inofensiva lagartija. Pero Tom, en vez de preocuparse por eso, liberó un suspiro de alivio tan sonoro que, si no hubiera habido risas en el baño, todo el mundo afuera lo habría escuchado.

Dan no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Bien. Perfecto. Genial.

Porque de otro modo, si Dan hubiera visto… Tom no quería ni pensar. Seguramente hubiera tenido que renunciar a la filmación al ser incapaz de verlo de nuevo a los ojos sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Pero no. Afortunadamente nadie se había percatado de la extraña reacción en el cuerpo de Tom. Y ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidar para siempre jamás que eso le había sucedido justamente a él.

~

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del baño y de nuevo, Tom se quedó sumido en la blanca soledad de aquel lugar. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, respiró profundamente y _por fin_, logró dominar por completo su erección.

_Habría matado_ por hacerse una paja. Había estado tan excitado, tan caliente… que seguro unas cuantas caricias hubieran logrado su cometido. Pero de ninguna jodida manera iba a consentir pajearse después de que se le hubiera puesto dura de _ese _modo.

Gimiendo de frustración, se sentó pesadamente sobre la tapa del inodoro, intentando convencerse de que en algún momento de su vida —estaba seguro de haberlo leído por ahí— TODOS los chicos pasaban por ciertas _experiencias _con otros chicos. Y que, _en absoluto, _esoquería decir que fueran homosexuales ni nada por el estilo.

Perfectamente normal en el desarrollo de todo adolescente, se dijo. No era que fuera pervertido ni sacrílego.

Un chico común y corriente; normal y heterosexual, sí señor.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, suspiró y se puso de pie. Miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que hubiera desaparecido todo rastro de la erección más inoportuna que había tenido en toda su vida. Viendo que efectivamente así era, salió por fin del cubículo y fue a lavarse las manos y la cara, tratando de eliminar el asfixiante calor que lo agobiaba.

Se miró al espejo y decidió que, la siguiente vez que Dan acercara _su maldita cara con sus malditos y sonrosados labios _tan cerca de su entrepierna como lo había hecho ese día, le daría un rodillazo que le enseñaría a respetar su espacio personal. Sí, definitivamente eso sería lo que haría.

Salió del baño decidido también a ir y buscar al animalejo que había sido el responsable indirecto de todo aquello. Echando humo por las orejas, Tom caminó decidido a cometer _lagarticidio_ y obligándose a dejar de pensar en _esa escena._

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia su camión y echó un vistazo al beatífico edificio que se extendía atrás él, preguntándose si se consideraba como pecado el tener erecciones dentro de una iglesia.

Menos mal que los feligreses quejosos de que la Catedral de Durham fuera Hogwarts, jamás tendrían ni puta idea.

Y mucho menos la tendría Dan.

 


	5. Quidditch

 

En cuanto Tom despertó, ya estaba de buen humor. Se levantó rápidamente y dejó su tibio lecho para tomar su ducha diaria. El frío de la madrugada ocasionó que la piel se le pusiera de gallina; pues a pesar de ser primavera, el clima continuaba estando helado.

Mientras se reconfortaba bajo el chorro ardiente, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido en los últimos días. Dan y él habían estado filmando las escenas en las cuales supuestamente volaban en escobas compitiendo por coger la snitch, y aunque cualquier toma siempre le resultaba atrayente y le representaba un reto a vencer, filmar a solas junto con Dan era extremadamente gratificante.

El chico era divertido, de eso no cabía duda. Estar junto a él era una sesión de risas y sonrisas garantizadas y eso no sólo incluía a Tom, sino a todo el equipo de filmación que les rodeaba. Estar en aquellas escobas de plástico sostenidas de un mecanismo y rodeados completamente de ese horripilante color azul usado para colocar posteriormente los montajes y efectos especiales, se volvía toda una experiencia gracias al buen humor del chico que actuaba a su lado.

La situación de la escena, que se suponía estaba llena de tensión y drama, se volvía cómica al punto de las carcajadas cuando en esos empujones que Draco le daba a Harry para tirarlo de la escoba, Dan reaccionaba empujándolo también o soltándole un pellizco. Cosas que no estaban en el guión, pero que relajaban a todos aún cuando Chris tenía que suspirar hondamente y pedirles a los chicos que ya se comportaran.

Ahora Tom podía entender porqué Dan y Rupert parecían haberse vuelto tan amigos después de haber pasado semanas y semanas filmando a bordo del Ford Anglia. No era que Tom se hubiese puesto celoso de su amistad (en realidad, él veía a Dan más que, como un amigo, sólo como un querido compañero de equipo), pero en el fondo se congratulaba de tener más de un par de escenas donde tenían que filmar sólo los dos.

Después del desayuno y del par de horas de rigor que empleaba en vestirse y en dejarse peinar y arreglar por las chicas de maquillaje, Tom estaba listo para comenzar. Entró al plató inundando de azul eléctrico y después de parpadear un par de veces para ajustarse, dejó que los chicos de utilería le colocaran encima sus implementos del uniforme de quidditch.

A Tom le hacía mucha gracia todo eso. Siendo un chico amante de los deportes, casi juraba sentir la adrenalina recorrerle el torrente sanguíneo como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un importante partido.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y no vio a Dan por ningún lado. Meneando la cabeza, estuvo seguro que se había retrasado por ser un charlatán incorregible. Tom había visto en más de una ocasión como las chicas de maquillaje lo tenían que sacar a empujones de la sala porque simplemente no paraba de hablar.

Hablando del rey de Roma… En ese momento justo llegó Dan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como siempre. Detrás de él, venían un par de jóvenes, reporteros tal vez. Uno de ellos con una cámara encendida, filmando a Dan a cada paso que daba y cada palabra que decía.

Tom sonrió condescendiente. Seguramente eran parte del staff encargado de las entrevistas y esos “detrás de las cámaras” tan famosos y que a la gente le gustaban tanto.

Dan se sentó mientras un asistente le ponía sus _protecciones para jugar quidditch_, y el camarógrafo lo siguió sin chistar. Tom, aburrido ya de esperar, se acercó discretamente por atrás.

Apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Dan y saludó cortésmente. El camarógrafo se movió un poco hacia atrás para darle lugar a Tom de salir en la toma y éste se arrepintió de no haberse sacado antes la goma de mascar que traía en la boca.

—Hola Tom —saludó el chico de la cámara.

Tom le devolvió el saludo con un arqueamiento de cejas y una enorme sonrisa. Dan miró sobre su hombro y también le sonrió.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Tom dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

Dan sólo sonrió más y no dijo nada.

—¿Ustedes también se odian en la vida real, como sus personajes Harry y Draco? —preguntó el camarógrafo.

Dan no respondió de inmediato. Sólo continuó sonriendo mientras el asistente le colocaba uno de los guantes. Bajó la mirada, como dándole a Tom la oportunidad de responder.

Contagiado de la alegría del chico, Tom tomó la palabra.

—Dan y yo no somos enemigos —dijo sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo señas entre ellos dos. Pensó en lo mucho que se divertían juntos y juró que nada podía ser más cierto—. En realidad, nos amamos el uno al otro.

_Uuuuups._

¿Qué diablos era lo que acaba de decir? Tom se quedó enmudecido, intentando no sonrojarse y masticando su goma más fieramente. La mano con la que había estado gesticulando entre ellos dos se posó en su cadera y su mirada se concentró en Dan, esperando por su reacción.

Dan, que no había perdido su sonrisa, pareció quedarse muy pensativo. Y después de un segundo, dijo con esa voz tan ronca y profunda que tenía para tratarse de un chico de su edad:

—Sí.

—Sí —repitió Tom, quien quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

_¿Sí?_

_¡Piensa en algo gracioso, demonios, o al menos en una excusa para salir de aquí! _Pero no se le venía nada a la mente.

Repentinamente, Dan levantó de nuevo su mirada hacia la cámara, y sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a decir algo que Tom sabía, era la retirada perfecta para el abochornante momento que él había creado para los dos.

—Tengo unas fotos polaroid que puedo mostrarte —le dijo en voz alta al chico de la cámara—, donde sale Tom…

Tom, que ya sabía a qué fotos se refería Dan, intentó callarlo.

—Cállate —le dijo en voz baja y levantando una mano para enfatizar su punto. Extremadamente nervioso por su metedura de pata, intentó coger las manos que Dan había levantado para explicarle al camarógrafo de lo que se trataba—. ¡Cállate!

Dan lo esquivó, y como era su sana costumbre, no pudo quedarse callado. Continuó diciendo: —… con todo el pelo de la cabeza parado así como de punta.

Tom, rindiéndose, se alejó de ahí antes de que Dan pudiera terminar. Sabía que el niño en realidad no le mostraría las fotos a nadie, pero esa había sido la coartada perfecta para salir volando del sitio.

Avergonzado, esperó por Dan en el centro del plató junto a donde sus escobas estaban erguidas y sostenidas por sus mecanismos. De pronto recordó que había tenido una goma de mascar en la boca, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no la traía más. Debía habérsela tragado.

~

En un par de minutos, Dan llegó hasta él y, como sin nada, se montó en su escoba y el director comenzó a gritarles órdenes. Encendieron los potentes ventiladores que se encargaban de darles el efecto de desplazamiento y velocidad (y que despeinaban la larga melena de Dan y no así la engominada de Tom), y la toma comenzó.

Las bromas y los regaños no tardaron en llegar y pronto, Tom se olvidó por completo del incidente de la cámara.

~

Pero Dan no.

No bien se habían bajado de las escobas un par de horas después, Dan se acercó a Tom y lo codeó fuertemente.

—¿Así que nos amamos el uno al otro, eh? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Tom se rió, intentando no sonrojarse. —Bueno… tú sabes lo que quise decir. Es para que la gente sepa que en realidad somos amigos y tú no eres Harry y yo no soy Draco.

—Es lo bueno, ¿no? —agregó Dan mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, que es bueno que no seamos ellos y que podamos ser amigos.

Tom meneó la cabeza y se rió. Ese chico era tan sentimental que causaba gracia. —Sí, supongo.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo Dan antes de salir corriendo del plató.

Tom lo miró irse, sintiéndose aliviado y mortificado a partes iguales. Después de todo, ¿aquello había sido una tontería o en realidad... un desliz freudiano? ¿De ésas cosas que te brotan sin querer porque tu subconsciente así lo cree?

Dando un manotazo al aire, se propuso olvidarse de semejante tontería. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importaría que él hubiera dicho eso? No era como si fueran a poner el vídeo en Internet o algo así.

Salió del plató sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz.

 

 

**Nota:** _ Este oneshot está basado en [este famoso video.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ufa78TcsAg)_


	6. Azkaban

Tom finalmente había tenido un poco de tiempo libre y ganas definitivas de leer los libros de la saga, pues el periodo de descanso de esa ocasión se había prolongado mucho más que los anteriores. De haber terminado de filmar la segunda película un verano, las filmaciones de la siguiente no comenzaron sino hasta el febrero del siguiente año.

Parecía que la producción había decidido tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad y habían dejado de preocuparse por ganarle meses al calendario. Después de todo, era mejor hacer buenas películas en vez de angustiarse por todos esos jóvenes actores creciendo sin parar.

No era como si fueran los primeros ni los últimos en representar personajes de menos edad, pensaba Tom, quien no veía acercarse la amenaza de perder la oportunidad de seguir siendo el némesis de Harry Potter. Con quince años cumplidos, no creía tener mucho problema para poder actuar como el Draco Malfoy de trece.

Aún así, ese medio año de descanso había ocasionado que todos se sorprendieran de los grandes cambios físicos de los demás. Tom ya había intuido que se toparía con caras y cuerpos casi desconocidos (pues en el estreno de La Cámara Secreta lo había notado), pero nunca se imaginó que aquello se convertiría en un hervidero de hormonas revolucionadas y personalidades cambiadas.

~

El Prisionero de Azkaban. Así se llamaba la película. Tom, ya habiendo leído los libros publicados hasta ese momento, sabía de lo que se trataba y en un principio le había emocionado el hecho de actuar al lado del señor Gary Oldman. Claro que eso había sido antes de darse cuenta que no tendrían ninguna escena juntos. Por lo menos, no hasta el libro 4, que era el último publicado.

La primera escena para él fue el banquete de bienvenida al curso. En ella, Draco se burlaba de Harry por haberse desmayado en el tren y párale de contar.

Tom no podía negar que se sentía un poco decepcionado de que sus intervenciones en esa película hubieran disminuido tanto en comparación con la anterior, pero al menos tenía un par de enfrentamientos con Harry y eso, le garantizaba filmar junto a Dan y ya lo podía ir considerando ganancia.

El cambio de director era más que evidente, y también refrescante. Hasta la atmósfera del plató parecía haber cambiado, haberse relajado. A él, a Tom, le habían hecho un sutil cambio en la apariencia de su personaje —ahora Draco llevaba el cabello suelto y no engominado— y eso era grandioso. La enorme cantidad de goma que tenía que colocarse antes de filmar era cosa del pasado.

Cuarón parecía buen tipo, entusiasta y hablador. Era particularmente gracioso escuchar su acento mexicano y, a veces, costaba no sonreír ante las palabras que pronunciaba mal en inglés. Pero era un hombre que caía bien desde la primera vez que daba una indicación.

Esa mañana Tom se sentó, como todos los demás actores y extras, ante las mesas del Gran Comedor y escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del director acerca de la escena a rodar. Mientras tanto, el chico pudo dar un vistazo alrededor, y no podía menos que sorprenderse de lo mucho que habían cambiado algunos y de preguntarse si él también luciría tan diferente.

Por enésima vez, Tom no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro. Justo atrás de él estaban los protagonistas, Dan, Rupert y Emma. El primero, sin las gafas redondas de su personaje, riéndose y conversando alegremente con quien tuviese más cerca.

Y como sucedía cada vez que los miraba furtivamente, Tom se sonrojó y regresó la mirada al frente, preguntándose si era habitual que un chico estuviese mirando a otro y pensando Oye, pero qué guapo se ve Dan. Qué bien le sienta el cambio en el corte de cabello, y ni hablar de lo varonil que se ven sus facciones ahora que le está cambiando la cara y…

Tragó pesadamente y volvió a mirar. Convenciéndose de que era perfectamente normal. De que todos los chicos pensaban eso de otros chicos alguna vez pero que nunca nadie tenía las suficientes bolas como para admitirlo por temor a que todos lo llamaran marica. Después de todo, Tom también estaba mirando a Emma y también la estaba encontrando muy bonita. A ella, igual que a Dan, le habían mejorado el peinado y la apariencia.

Suspiró y se reacomodó en su sitio, negándose a él mismo el deleite de estar mirando al chico. No fuera a ser que alguien se diera cuenta y sí, creyendo que tal vez ya era hora de empezar a pensar en salir con alguna chica.

~

Esa misma noche, a la hora de la cena, Dan llegó y se sentó junto a Tom en la mesa del comedor. Traía en la mano un reluciente iPod y los auriculares bien puestos en las orejas. Tom le sonrió a manera de saludo y miró por encima del hombro de Dan para leer la pantalla del aparato y averiguar qué era lo que su amigo estaba oyendo.

—¿Sex Pistols? —preguntó, pero Dan pareció no escucharlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tom continuó cenando. Repentinamente sintió una mano alborotándole el cabello, y levantó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde Dan se había sentado.

—¡Qué lindo color y peinado te han dejado ahora, Tom!

Era Emma, cuya mano parecía haberse quedado pegada de la cabeza de Tom. Éste, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, asintió y sonrió mucho. La chica había dejado atrás el pesado disfraz de Hermione y en ese momento traía puesto un atuendo demasiado revelador para tratarse de una noche de invierno. No era que hiciera mucho frío en el comedor, pero…

Se veía muy guapa. Tom reaccionó y creyó que era oportuno decirle algo como eso.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Emma.

Ella se rió alegremente mientras dejaba tranquila su cabeza y se sentaba junto a él. Tom, olvidándose por completo de Dan, le sonrió a la chica deseando y confiando no tener ningún trozo de comida entre la dentadura.

—¿Como Hermione o como yo misma? —preguntó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Tom sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Diablos, esa niña era demasiado precoz para su edad, ¿qué no?

—Como…

—Hermione debería ser más fea —intervino Dan, quitándose por fin sus auriculares y metiéndose en su conversación—. En el libro lo dice. Si fueran justos, hasta deberían colocarte unos dientes falsos como a Matthew. Así… grandotes —dijo, poniéndose los dedos frente a la boca como enfatizando su punto.

—Ahh, claro, así igual como dice que Harry tiene los ojos azules, ¿no? Entonces a ti deberían ponerte lentillas de color verde… —rebatió Emma, todavía sonriendo y al parecer muy divertida por la discusión que estaba iniciando con Dan.

—Y tú deberías tener el cabello enredado y hecho un asco, no en rizos perfectos como si acabaras de salir de la peluquería… —la interrumpió Dan, también con apariencia de estar pasándoselo en grande.

—… y flaco, casi tirándole a escuálido, feo, y yo no veo que…

—… yo no tengo la culpa de estar tan guapo y ser irresistible hasta para el productor…

Tom, justo en medio de aquella retahíla de absurdas contradicciones al canon, procedió a terminar su cena lo más rápidamente posible. Se levantó y les presentó una excusa a los otros dos, pero como ninguno parecía prestarle atención, simplemente se retiró de ahí sin decir más.

~

Al otro día, aún continuaban con la escena del Gran Comedor. Tom, todavía dándole la espalda a Dan y mirándole furtivamente de vez en cuando, aunque no muy seguro de saber porqué lo hacía.

La pueril discusión que habían sostenido Dan y Emma la noche anterior lo había dejado más pensativo de lo que merecía, pues era completamente cierto lo que habían estado hablando. Se suponía —y así lo decían claramente los libros— que ni Harry ni Hermione eran lindos ni atractivos. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en el personaje de Draco. Sobre su apariencia física no decían mucho, sólo mencionaba su color de ojos, de pelo y que era de rasgos afilados.

Tom se llevó una mano al mentón, acariciándoselo y preguntándose si lo tendría lo suficientemente afilado como para ser considerado canon.

~

Esa noche, de nuevo Dan llegó y se sentó a su lado. De nuevo, acompañado de su iPod.

Pero en esa ocasión se quitó el auricular de la oreja que estaba junto a Tom y se lo ofreció. Tom sonrió ampliamente, divertido ante el generoso gesto.

—¿Qué escuchas?

—El último de los Sex Pistols. ¡Está genial! —dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de la emoción.

—¿El de la recopilación de sus éxitos? —preguntó Tom mientras se ponía el auricular y se daba cuenta que no era una canción que él reconociera.

—¡Sí! —respondió Dan casi a gritos y visiblemente muy emocionado—. ¡Pero no es sólo una recopilación… todo está remasterizado!

—Ah —dijo Tom, concentrándose en la música.

Así estuvieron un rato, cada quien absorto en su plato de cena y a veces meneando un poco la cabeza ante algún buen ritmo.

—What you see, you can get —comenzó a cantar Dan de pronto, muy sonriente, mirando fijamente a Tom y olvidándose de la comida—… nothing's free, nothing's said.

Tom se rió con ganas y se quitó el auricular. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras Dan continuaba gritando la canción y acompañaba sus berridos con la representación de estar tocando una guitarra.

—When you see the naked eyes… you don't even ask'em why.

—Cállate ya —le suplicó Tom riéndose más—, o me dejarás sordo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Dan a gritos. Tom le quitó el iPod de las manos y le bajó el volumen.

—Así está mejor.

Dan sonrió y no pareció molestarse por eso. Sin mirar a Tom a los ojos, maniobró con su iPod para apagarlo y preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Te gusta Emma, verdad?

Cogido completamente por sorpresa, Tom no supo qué responder. En realidad, no lo había pensado, pero…

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó a su vez—. ¿Te gusta a ti?

Eso debe ser, se dijo. Después de todo, ese par se la pasaba tonteando todo el tiempo.

Pero Dan negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. —Nop. La verdad que no. —Dejó de observar su reproductor de música y miró fijamente a Tom—. Tú eres el único actor que representa fielmente a su personaje, ¿verdad? —le soltó a Tom mientras paseaba sus azules ojos por su rostro, con un escrutinio tan intenso que Tom se sintió un poco abochornado. Dan estaba haciendo gala de una seriedad que era bastante inhabitual en él.

Nervioso, Tom se rió, entrecerrando los ojos y sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería el chico. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy tan malévolo como él?

Dan rodó los ojos, pero no le quitó la vista de encima. —Me refiero a lo que hablábamos Emma y yo ayer, que se supone que Hermione y Harry son más bien tirándole a feos y… bueno, se supone que Draco no lo es.

Tom arqueó una ceja. ¿Realmente Dan le estaba diciendo eso que él creía escuchar?

—¿Qué no es, qué? ¿Feo?

—Ajá —asintió Dan, colocándose los auriculares otra vez y levantándose de su asiento—. Es guapo y de buen porte. Como tú.

Definitivamente, eso que recorrió la piel de Tom fue un escalofrío. Se sintió halagado y avergonzado a partes iguales. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más de los presentes en el comedor había escuchado cómo otro chico le estaba diciendo guapo. A él.

Dan lo observó con semblante serio durante un par de segundos, pero casi de inmediato retornó a su característica y enorme sonrisa. Esa que parecía hacer brillar cualquier lugar donde estuviesen. Y entonces, para enorme sorpresa de Tom, Dan levantó una mano y le alborotó el desteñido cabello. Tom no tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia atrás, pues tan abruptamente como aquel gesto fue iniciado, también así fue terminado.

—A mí también me gusta cómo te han dejado el cabello, Malfoy —explicó Dan antes de girarse y alejarse de la mesa.

Salió con toda calma del salón comedor, dejando a Tom completamente sonrojado. Éste tragó saliva y miró hacia su plato, el cual en realidad ya sólo tenía unos cuantos trozos helados de comida.

~

A la mañana siguiente, Tom todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar acerca del cariñoso gesto que Dan le había hecho, de sus extraños halagos e intensas miradas. Resistiéndose a imaginar siquiera que Dan fuera un rarito y estuviera malinterpretando algo con él.

Asustado ante la perspectiva, Tom se aferró a la certeza de qué él no era ningún marica y de que sí le gustaban las chicas… empezando por Emma. Sí, eso era. Justo en ese momento, decidió que Emma le gustaba tanto como para intentar algo con ella.

Más tranquilo, se marchó al plató convenciéndose de eso. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Dan, pero mejor prevenir. Así entonces, decidió que era hora de experimentar con alguna chica y ver qué pasaba, negándose a él mismo la realidad de que disfrutaba la compañía de Dan mucho más que la de otro cualquiera, mujer u hombre.

Negándose a reconocer sus sentimientos y deseos más profundos, los cuales estaban ya certeramente presos y a resguardo en el propio Azkaban de sus miedos y prejuicios. Pero mientras ahí se quedaran y nadie se enterara, para Tom estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Dan es "Silly Thing". Y la traducción aproximada podría ser:
> 
> Lo que ves, es lo que puedes tener  
> Nada está libre, nada está dicho.  
> Cuando veas los ojos desnudos  
> Ni siquiera les preguntes porqué.


	7. Crookshanks

Después de varios meses de filmar en el estudio de Londres, Tom partió junto con el equipo a cierto pueblito de Escocia, el más cercano a las imponentes cañadas de Coe. Ése era el paisaje elegido en el que se llevarían a cabo varias de las escenas ocurridas fuera del castillo.

No era que la intervención de Tom en ellas fuera grandiosa. De hecho, él solo participaba en una sola, aquella donde Draco era golpeado por Hermione al burlarse de la muerte del hipogrifo. Terminando de rodar esa parte, él tendría que regresar de nuevo al estudio citadino, dejando a los del elenco principal atrás.

Se suponía que el equipo estaba aprovechando el verano para trabajar en exteriores, aunque en realidad parecía que en esa hermosa pero agreste región no dejaba de hacer frío nunca. Al director se le había metido en la cabeza que quería un enorme reloj de sol a la salida del castillo, y justo en ese escenario era donde se desarrollaban las pocas tomas de las que Tom era parte activa.

Pasaron un par de días filmando, pero Cuarón no parecía obtener lo que quería. Entonces, una pertinaz llovizna sorprendió a todos, teniendo que suspender por varios días más. El tiempo de descanso obligado fue aceptado con bastante agrado por todos los jóvenes actores, quienes se dedicaron a vagar, a comer y jugar en las instalaciones de la antigua posada en la que se estaban quedando. Al menos, fue divertido los primeros días.

Al final, aquel chico o chica que había tenido la dicha de llevar con él algún aparato o juego electrónico, vio de repente invadida su habitación con más de un aburrido compañero que deseaba compartir. Estar encerrados en un viejo hostal  no era tan entretenido después de todo.

Tom agradecía haber llevado consigo su guitarra y su nuevo iPod. Pero, al segundo día de lluvia incesante, hasta él se aburrió de estar sin hacer más. La tercera noche de aquel infierno lluvioso, sintió que se volvería loco encerrado en su habitación.

Esa noche, su hermano mayor —el mismo que solía acompañarlo a todos sus viajes—, estaba viendo la TV. Tom, para no molestarlo con su música, decidió dar un último paseo nocturno por las instalaciones de la posada. Con suerte, si ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, tal vez hasta lograría ver un fantasma.

Apenas estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando escuchó risitas a unos metros de distancia. Se giró hacia donde provenía el ruido y alcanzó a ver a alguien pasar rápidamente por el corredor. Reconoció la ropa que llevaba puesta la escurridiza paseante noctámbula. Era Emma; Tom se había fijado muy  bien en ella y en su atuendo a la hora de la cena.

Sonriendo, Tom caminó hacia el corredor donde Emma había desaparecido, con la esperanza de descubrir qué hacía y porqué parecía tan divertida.

El chico llevaba un par de meses tonteando tras ella, pero Emma no le hacía ningún caso; simplemente no parecía interesada en mantener un noviazgo. En parte, creía Tom, podía deberse a su corta edad. A pesar de tener cuerpo de mujer, la chica no demostraba suficiente madurez. Tom había concluido que _todavía _era caso perdido. Tal vez, era cuestión de esperar.

Las risas se escucharon más estridentes conforme Tom se acercaba a la puerta tras la cual parecía haberse metido Emma y cualquier otra persona que la estuviese acompañando. Tom la abrió de golpe, intuyendo que allí se fraguaba algo y queriendo formar parte.

No se sorprendió cuando descubrió que sólo eran Emma y Dan. Ambos se congelaron durante una fracción de segundo cuando Tom irrumpió, pero entonces, comenzaron a reírse como tontos. Tom terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin estar seguro de saber de qué se burlaba aquel par.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo alrededor para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El cuarto apestaba a cerveza. De alguna manera, aquellos dos insufribles se habían hecho de algún par de botellas y aprovechando la evidente ausencia de la madre de Dan –quien se hospedaba en el hostal con él- estaban pegándose la que seguramente era la primera borrachera de sus vidas.

Tom no supo si sonreír o preocuparse. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de ese comportamiento, si la madre de Dan volvía y los descubría en eso. O algún empleado del hotel, o alguien del equipo…

—Ustedes dos, están locos… —dijo, y eso sólo provocó que Dan y Emma rieran más.

Dan estaba sentado en la que seguramente era su cama, y Emma en una silla frente a él. Por un breve instante, al encontrarlos a ellos dos ahí solos, Tom se preguntó si era Dan el motivo por el que Emma había estado ignorando sus flirteos, pero lo descartó en un dos por tres. No estaba muy convencido del porqué, pero algo le decía que entre ésos dos, sólo había un tipo de relación fraternal.

Emma iba un poco despeinada y Dan estaba sumamente ruborizado. Y se veían tan despreocupados y felices que Tom deseó unirse a la fiesta.

—¡Qué susto nos has dado, Tom! —gritó Dan—. Pensé que era mamá y casi me cago…

Emma se rió ante eso como si hubiera sido el gran chiste, y Tom casi pudo verle las amígdalas.

—¿Dónde está tu ma…? —comenzó a preguntar Tom, pero Emma lo interrumpió. A veces Tom no estaba seguro cuál de ésos dos hablaba más.

—Fue a tomarse una copa con el padre de Dan, que está de visita —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Nos permitieron quedarnos juntos aquí, viendo la tele…

Tom giró la cabeza hacia el aparato y lo vio encendido pero sin volumen y puesto en el mismo canal aburrido que había estado viendo su hermano. Meneó la cabeza y les cuestionó: —Par de cabezotas, ¿cuántas se han tomado? Mejor ni les pregunto cómo las han conseguido…

Estaba seguro que no las habían comprado, así que mejor no enterarse. No quería ser cómplice del robo y meterse en un lío si los descubrían. Su hermano seguramente lo mataría.

—Puess… no sé, ¿dos? —respondió Dan, mirando a Emma con expresión interrogativa—. Yo llevo dos… creo. ¿Y tú?

Emma sólo se encogió de hombros y se hundió en su silla. Tom se acercó a ella, comenzando a preocuparse. La chica tenía un raro tono verdoso en la piel.

Tom miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. —Me parece que el restaurante todavía está abierto. Voy a traerles algo de comer…  creo haber escuchado que eso sirve para sentirse mejor. —Emma y Dan sólo lo miraron esperanzados; parecía que la idea de comer no les resultaba del todo mal—. De acuerdo, esperen aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

~

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo con los dos platillos de bistec, papas al horno y cebolla frita que les había comprado. Se veían apetitosos y olían aún mejor. Tom, aunque ya había cenado, no podía dejar de salivar ante el delicioso aroma.

Se paró ante la puerta del cuarto de Dan y dudó. ¿Y si su madre ya estaba ahí? Titubeando para sostener los dos platos con una sola mano, tocó suavemente la puerta. Dan, más pálido que un momento antes y mucho más serio, le abrió.

—Hola —le dijo con voz ronca y una repentina sonrisa—. Pensé que no volverías.

Tom le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que le ayudara con uno de los platos. —¿Y por qué no?

Dan cogió el plato que Tom le ofrecía y los dos caminaron hacia la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana principal de la habitación. —No lo sé —admitió Dan—. Ya es tarde y Emma se fue.

Fue entonces que Tom reparó en eso. La chica ya no estaba a la vista. —¿Se fue? ¿A dormir, espero?

—Eso creo —respondió Dan con un encogimiento de hombros. Destapó uno de los platos y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Qué rico! ¡Qué bien huele!

A Tom se le hizo la boca agua de mirarlo comer. Decidió que, en vistas de que Emma no comería la otra porción, se la despacharía él mismo. Se sentó junto a Dan, y estaba por comenzar a cenar (por segunda vez) cuando echó un vistazo al televisor, al cual Dan, evidentemente, le había cambiado de canal.

Casi se ahoga con un bocado de papa cuando descubrió que Dan estaba mirando una película bastante subida de tono. No, eso era demasiado explícito para ser solo una escena erótica. ¡Joder, Dan estaba mirando un canal porno!

Tom tosió y tuvo que beber agua antes de poder hablar de nuevo. Dan, con gesto levemente preocupado, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de continuar cenando.

—¡Mierda, Dan! —exclamó Tom en cuanto pudo hacerlo—. ¿Qué es eso que estás mirando?

Dan, con gesto inexpresivo, giró sus ojos a la tele, donde un hombre muy bien dotado y una escandalosa chica estaban en plena acción. —Pues —respondió Dan con la boca llena de algo—. ¿Porno?

—Pero… —Tom no podía creer que la madre de Dan le permitiese ver _eso_. No a sus tiernos trece años de edad. Jadeó de la impresión—. ¿Pediste el canal sin autorización de tu madre?

Dan lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y luego sonrió. —Bueno, _sí,_ tonto. ¿Crees que mi mamá me daría permiso de ver _eso?_

—Pe-pero… ¡Serás idiota! —exclamó Tom entre risas—. ¿Qué no sabes que ver ese canal es un cargo extra al cuarto y que aparecerá cuando liquidemos la cuenta? ¡Tu madre y todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que lo estuviste viendo!

Dan se quedó lívido y por un momento Tom creyó que se desmayaría.

—¿En serio? —preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz.

Tom asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la ingenuidad del otro. Dan se quedó pensativo, cogió el control remoto y apagó el televisor. Entonces, retomó su comida como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero Tom estaba seguro que había algo más. Algo que preocupaba a Dan mucho más que ser amonestado por su mamá, ya que tanta seriedad no era nada habitual en el chico.

—¿Pasó algo entre Emma y tú? —preguntó después de un par de minutos de pensarlo. Anhelando que la respuesta fuera un no.

Para su alivio, Dan negó con la cabeza. Pero siguió comiendo con gesto serio.

—¿Dan? —insistió Tom, descubriendo que ya no tenía apetito y dejando la suculenta cena a un lado—. Vamos —lo animó—, puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a na…

—No me excita.

La repentina respuesta de Dan lo cogió completamente desprevenido. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Emma, o a qué diablos?

—¿Disculpa?

—El porno, Tom —dijo el chico sin levantar los ojos de su plato casi vacío—. No me excita. He escuchado cómo todos hablan de _lo que se siente _verlo, de cómo te dan ganas de correrte, de… Pero yo lo pongo, y lo veo, y no… No siento nada. Al contrario, me da… —Arrugo la nariz en un gesto de asco—. Bueno, simplemente no me gusta.

Al final levantó los ojos hacia Tom. Una mirada triste e interrogativa. Como si le preguntara a su amigo el porqué de su condición. Como si le dijera _¿Qué es lo que me pasa, Tom? ¿Por qué no soy como tú…? ¿Como los demás chicos de nuestra edad?_

Tom tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. A él, al menos, el porno sí le ponía. Diablos, ¿a quién no? Dan era el primero del que tenía noticia. Tal vez…

—Quizá eres muy joven aún —se aventuró a decir, aunque eso ni él se lo creía.

Dan negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más. Cosa extraña en él, permaneció callado hasta que terminó de comer.

Tom echó un vistazo hacia el televisor apagado, imaginando a Dan mirando aquellas sucias escenas, buscando encontrar lo que todos le habían contado. Sintió la decepción del chico, su miedo, su preocupación. ¿Y si resultaba que Dan era gay como a veces se rumoreaba en el plató?

Levantó los ojos hacia su amigo y lo observó intensamente, recordando cómo todos decían que era demasiado simpático, demasiado lindo, demasiado perfecto… Dan era todo lo bueno que podía ser un chico de su edad, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía muchos rasgos de aquellos que en la escuela ya hubieran ocasionado que le comenzaran a llamar _afeminado_. Tom tragó saliva. Por el bien de Dan, por no verlo sufrir, esperaba que no fuera así.

—¿Quieres salir a merodear un rato? —le preguntó al final. Supuso que una caminata animaría a su joven compañero.

Dan le brindó una gran sonrisa y accedió.

Estuvieron los dos vagueando por los oscuros pasillos de la posada, bromeando acerca de las leyendas del lugar, de los incidentes ocurridos en la filmación y de lo duro que era compartir habitación con tu madre o tu hermano y no poder desahogar tus sueños húmedos de manera efectiva durante las noches.

—No sabes lo enfermo que estoy de actuar la escena donde Emma me “abofetea” —le confesó Tom a Dan—. Me he golpeado tantas veces la nuca contra la piedra que está detrás, que ya la tengo deforme. —Se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, sintiendo varios de los chichones que le habían salido—. Se parece a las cañadas que están allá afuera.

Dan se rió fuertemente, tanto que Tom se preocupó de que alguno de los huéspedes lo fuera a escuchar y saliera de su habitación. Se acercó a Dan y le puso una mano sobre la boca. —¡Cállate! —le dijo, riéndose él también. Se imaginó que Dan todavía estaría un poco ebrio para celebrar así un chiste que no merecía tanto en realidad.

Dan sacó la lengua y juguetonamente le lamió la palma de la mano. Haciendo ruidos y gestos de asco, Tom tuvo que soltarlo, limpiándose la saliva en el pantalón. Dan se rió más y ahora él fue quien levantó una mano hacia Tom, directo a su nuca.

Pasó los dedos a través del cabello que Tom tenía ahí y éste tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

—A ver… ¿Así que tu nuca se ha convertido en un mapa a relieve de la cañada Coe? —le preguntó Dan con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo que al principio fue un simple toque en búsqueda de chichones, repentinamente se convirtió en algo más. Dan mudó su sonrisa en un gesto serio y, sin quitar su mano de ahí, simplemente se quedó acariciando la nuca de Tom, pasando suavemente los dedos entre su cabello.

El tiempo pareció alargarse indefinidamente, o al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Tom. Dan no lo soltaba, ni siquiera cuando las buenas costumbres dictaban que _ya_ estaba bien. Pero lo más horroroso de todo, era que a Tom no le estaba molestando.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto Dan parecía estar mucho más cerca de él. Justo frente a él, apenas a unos centímetros. Tan cerca, que podía mirar sus brillantes ojos azules a pesar de la tenue luz del pasillo. Tan cerca, que podía admirar sus rasgos afilados y bonitos. Su piel clara y limpia.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Tom levantó una mano directo a la cara de Dan. Le pasó un dedo entre las cejas y le susurró: —Te depilan, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto vello tienes? —Dan sólo sonrió, y Tom sintió un escalofrío cuando la otra mano de Dan se posó en su cintura.

La sensación fue electrizante, tóxica, cálida y reconfortante, y Tom quería más. Tragando fuerte y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por la nariz y la mejilla de Dan, sintiendo envidia de su piel tan lozana y bonita, que no tenía que sufrir de barros y espinillas como él. Y de pronto, aquella nariz estaba muy cerca de la suya, tanto que podía saborear el aliento con aroma a cerveza y bistec, y…

Algo pesado y peludo los golpeó en las piernas e hizo un ruido tan espantoso que Dan y Tom brincaron en su lugar, soltándose y alejándose más de un metro el uno del otro. Ambos, casi infartados, miraron hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver a un enorme gato naranja cruzar corriendo entre los dos a toda velocidad.

—¿Crookshanks? —preguntó Dan, observando incrédulo al felino dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

Y justo detrás del gato, aparecieron un par de mujeres corriendo a toda prisa en su persecución. —En realidad —jadeó una de ellas al pasar junto a ellos—, se llama Crackerjack. ¡CRACKERJACK, gato del demonio! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Y así, tan repentino como había empezado, aquel escándalo se terminó. Las locas y su gato desaparecieron, y antes de que Tom se diera cuenta, levantó los ojos y descubrió que Dan ya no estaba.

Miró a lo largo del pasillo, pero era demasiado tarde. El chico, cual Harry Potter cualquiera, se había desvanecido en la maldita nada, dejando a Tom solo y completamente confundido.

¿Qué diablos era lo que había pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿qué era lo que _hubiera _pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido? El chico rubio sintió que se moría de la vergüenza tan sólo de pensarlo. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se acostó sin responder a las preguntas de su hermano acerca de dónde había estado. Se cubrió con las mantas y rezó porque al otro día, ni él ni Dan recordaran nada de lo acontecido. Porque sino, él no podría volver a verlo a la cara, y tendría que ir y arrojarse de cabeza desde lo alto de una de las cañadas.

Se durmió ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la erección que el encuentro con Dan le había dejado, asegurándose a él mismo que sólo se trababa de una _muy lamentable _confusión.

~

Al otro día, el sol salió y pudieron continuar la filmación. Y Dan y Tom, en sus respectivos papeles y con Hermione entre los dos, jamás volvieron a tocar el tema. Al menos no ante el bello paisaje de la cañada de Coe.


	8. La Casa de los Gritos

Una bola de nieve falsa lo golpeó en la cabeza. De inmediato, Tom se giró y chilló:

—¿Quién está ahí?

Silencio.

Y, entonces, el esperado grito de Cuarón que pareció movilizar el mundo entero:

—¡Corte!

Todos en el plató comenzaron a cuchichear y a relajarse mientras Cuarón continuaba hablando, repitiendo las mismas líneas de siempre, como si también sus indicaciones fueran parte del guión.

—Muy bien, chicos. ¡Cinco minutos de descanso y lo hacemos de nuevo por última vez!

Tom suspiró con resignación al mismo tiempo que llegaban las mujeres de maquillaje a sacudirle los falsos copos de nieve y a darle el adecuado retoque de sonrojo a sus mejillas —efecto necesario para dar la impresión de que estaban en un exterior helado sufriendo las inclemencias del clima.

Tom era muy consciente de que esa “última vez” que siempre prometía el director estaba muy lejos de ser real, pero era algo que todos sabían ya. Así que no era como si importase mucho. Y a él le importaba  menos si una de sus compañeras de filmación era Emma Watson, tal como sucedía en ese momento.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la chica se acercó a él justo en el mismo instante en que las de maquillaje se alejaban. Tom tragó saliva y sonrió ampliamente, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando Emma levantó sus enguantadas manos hacia su cara y, rozándole las sienes con las puntas de sus dedos envueltos en cuero, sujetaba el gorro negro que Tom traía puesto.

Emma tiró de su prenda juguetonamente, riéndose alegre y enseñando sus bellos dientes. Provocando que Tom tuviera ganas de robarle un beso ahí delante de toda la gente.

—Adoro la ropa de Malfoy, ¿sabías? —susurró ella mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba de arriba abajo—. Tan sexy y malvada —completó rápidamente antes de alejarse un paso de él, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante.

Tom sintió que se sonrojaba. Levantó una mano y toqueteó los bordes de la bufanda de Gryffindor que Emma traía envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

—En cambio, la ropa de Hermione… Ugh. —Arrugó la nariz e hizo un gesto de fingido asco.

Emma se rió más, completamente dueña y segura de ella, como si supiera que se vería guapísima aunque trajera encima el disfraz de Hagrid.

Y eso era cierto. Tom tuvo tiempo de recordar cómo se había visto Emma con aquellos _pantaloncitos _a la cadera que había lucido el día que los dos comenzaron a ser algo más que amigos. A Tom le había parecido tan sensual, ¡y era un simple pantalón, por todos los santos! Pero claro, la prenda de vestir no sería nada sin el cuerpo que la ostentaba. Eso ni dudarlo.

Emma era dueña y señora de una cintura bellamente esbelta, cualidad de la que parecía estar muy consciente de poseer, pues no dudaba ni tantito en mostrársela al mundo entero, incluyendo a Tom. Y Tom no había podido resistirse más a no ir directamente a conseguir lo que sus deseos le dictaban, sobre todo cuando Emma parecía no haberlo encontrarlo a él tan feo aún si era el peor vestido de la fiesta. (Nota mental: no dejar que su madre le volviese a comprar un traje jamás).

Eso había sucedido el memorable día en que la película “La Cámara de los Secretos” se había hecho merecedora a un premio por ser el mejor DVD —según el sabio punto de vista y los votos de los niños que miraban el Disney Channel. En esa ocasión, Dan y Rupert, demasiado ocupados en la filmación, se habían quedado a trabajar mientras que Tom y Emma asistían a la infantil premiación. Y fue en ese evento donde Tom, ciertamente, se había quedado mucho más embobado por ciertos “atributos” demostrados por su femenina compañera que por el trofeo que había sido depositado en sus manos.

Tom se había sentido torpe y feo al asistir todo embutido en unos horrorosos pantalones y camisa negros —que le quedaban enormes—, mientras Emma había aparecido con algo tan sencillo como unos pantalones bajos y una coqueta blusa ajustada. Corta, que mostraba su deliciosa cintura y esbeltas caderas.

Y así fue como aquel evento de premiaciones llevado a cabo en un famoso teatro de Londres, había concretado lo que Tom llevaba meses fraguando: un romance entre Emma y él. Romance que, cosa curiosa, había venido a ser como un grandioso regalo de cumpleaños para el chico, ya que justo el día después de la fiesta había celebrado su decimosexto aniversario.

Lamentablemente, debido a las muy peculiares situaciones que reinaban en la vida de ambos, se habían visto obligados a mantener su “noviazgo” en secreto. Además de que el tiempo para estar juntos o salir como lo haría una pareja normal, era casi inexistente para ellos. Por lo que Tom y Emma, cuando estaban delante de los demás, tenían que conformarse con toquetearse o abrazarse un poco, usando la excusa de que sólo bromeaban y jugaban como con cualquier otro compañero. Debían contentarse con darse tímidos y rápidos besos entre el material de utilería en su camino a la cafetería, y con charlar y tontear durante esos ratos robados entre toma y toma tal como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Y como si no fuera poco que sus momentos juntos fueran leves y escasos, a eso tenían que sumarle la desastrosa realidad de que éstos estaban a punto de terminar. La filmación de la tercera película estaba por finalizar en esos días. Y para Tom, esas escenas afuera de la Casa de los Gritos, donde Hermione y Draco se hacían de palabras y llegaba un supuesto Harry invisible al rescate, eran sus últimas para la película. Terminando eso, se iría a casa y adiós, no tenía idea de cuándo volvería a Londres ni de cuándo volvería a ver a Emma. Seguramente hasta el estreno de la peli, lo que equivalía a muchos meses más.

Eso estaba pensando Tom cuando uno de los asistentes del director se acercó hasta ellos y le pidió amablemente a Emma que regresara a su lugar. Tom se burló y le sacó la lengua, riéndose discretamente por la cara de cachorrito que puso la chica ante el regaño, mientras que los chicos de utilería borraban sus huellas impresas en la nieve falsa. Tom intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Jamie y se encogió de hombros; todos sabían ya lo traviesa que era Emma y que no podía quedarse quieta en un sitio durante mucho tiempo.

Tom suspiró hondamente mientras se reacomodaba la chaqueta al más puro estilo Malfoy, echando un vistazo alrededor y agradeciendo de que en el plató tuvieran el aire acondicionado encendido de tal manera que realmente parecían estar en invierno. Al menos ahí dentro, ya que en el exterior, el verano calentaba con toda su potencia.

Aquel nevado plató era tan azul y blanco que deslumbraba. Era un poco difícil distinguir nada cuando dirigían los ojos hacia las cámaras, pues de ese lado todo era oscuridad y siluetas moviéndose entre las heladas sombras. Tom, concentrándose para mantenerse muy quieto en su posición y no provocar que los asistentes lo riñeran, clavó su mirada en la pequeña Casa de los Gritos de utilería que, posada al fondo del plató, daba la apariencia de profundidad y de mayor tamaño a pesar de no medir más de dos metros de alto. Tom se imaginó que dentro de la película se vería completamente auténtica y de tamaño normal, lo cual estaban bien, pues las cosas creadas digitalmente no engañaban ya a nadie, ni siquiera a los niños pequeños. Cuarón era un obsesionado por hacer las cosas así, rechazaba digitalizar nada a menos que no hubiera  más alternati…

El muy familiar movimiento de un cuerpo, visible apenas por el rabillo del ojo, capturó la atención de Tom. Lentamente y sintiéndose un poco nervioso, Tom giró su cabeza hacia las cámaras, donde un chico de baja estatura se había parado con los brazos cruzados, observando a los actores con intensidad.

A pesar de que no lo distinguía bien y no le veía la cara, Tom supo quién era él. Era Dan, estaba tan seguro que podía apostar. Tom tragó pesadamente, sintiéndose alterado. Observado y confundido, sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre errores y tomas interminables, y Tom, con los nervios a flor de piel, sabía bien que Dan no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo sabía porque lo sentía.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agobiado, al punto de que perdía hasta el temple, sólo por estar siendo observado por un simple espectador.

~

Un par de días después, Tom había terminado de filmar por fin todas sus escenas y además, había averiguado que el día en que se había sentido morir de los nervios por creer que Dan estaba entre las cámaras, realmente éste no había tenido llamado. Lo que volvía muy grande la probabilidad de que sí hubiera sido Dan el invisible pero intenso observador. Tom decidió que deseaba tener una charla con Dan antes de marcharse a casa. Las cosas no podían quedarse como estaban.

Así que, en cuanto se quitó de encima la ropa y el maquillaje que lo convertían en Draco Malfoy, Tom buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Dan. Sin embargo, sólo le respondió el buzón. O era que el chico todavía se encontraba trabajando, o era —lo más seguro y probable— que lo estaba evitando.

Caminando lentamente como para así retrasar el momento de llamar a su hermano que pasaría a buscarlo, Tom recorrió los pasillos de los estudios con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse con Dan. No era como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos del mundo o algo parecido antes de que… bueno, antes de que Dan se alejara de él, pero de igual manera, Tom sentía la necesidad de hablar con él. Al  menos, para saber el porqué.

Preguntando por aquí y por allá, Tom averiguó por fin en cuál plató estaba trabajando Dan. Filmando escenas con los grandes, con esos señores actores con quienes Tom apenas sí cruzaba palabra.

Llegó hasta el plató que le habían indicado, pero éste ya se encontraba vacío. Tom volvió a cuestionar a algunos trabajadores que limpiaban ahí y por fin alguien le dio un dato concreto. ¿El tráiler del señor Oldman? Oh, cielos.

Sin estar muy seguro de que si era lo correcto o no, sin estar plenamente convencido de lo que hacía, Tom salió a la zona donde estaban estacionados los tráilers de las estrellas del plató. Pero en cuanto el fresco aire del mes de septiembre le dio de lleno en el rostro, se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo iba a irrumpir _así como así_ precisamente en el tráiler de _Gary Oldman_, de entre toda la gente? Era un enorme atrevimiento del cual no se sentía capaz.

Se quedó parado justo fuera de la puerta, esperando. No sabía qué. De nuevo, sacó su teléfono móvil, y de nuevo,  marcó el número de Dan. El tono se dejó escuchar un par de veces y, al fin, el chico respondió.

—¿Sí?

A Tom no le extrañó el tono frío e impersonal empleado por su compañero. Pero aún así, aún esperándolo, no fue nada grato escucharlo. Hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—Hola, Dan, soy Tom —aclaró, aunque era obvio que Dan sabía que era él el que estaba al habla—. ¿Sabes? Hoy el mi último día en el estudio, y yo… —Se tiró de los pelos, inseguro y terriblemente mortificado, ¡qué papelón estaba haciendo!— ¿Podrías salir un momento para… para hablar?

Tom tenía el corazón desbocado, y se odiaba por eso. Las pocas milésimas de segundo que Dan se demoró en responder le parecieron una eternidad en el infierno.

—Pues… no lo sé, Tom. ¿Sabes? Estoy con el señor Oldman, y él, amablemente, me está enseñando a tocar el bajo, no sé si recuerdas que me regaló uno cuando… —Dan se silenció y Tom escuchó de fondo la voz inconfundible de Gary Oldman indicándole a Dan que por él no había problema, que lo podían hacer en otra ocasión—. De acuerdo —dijo Dan al fin—. Estoy en el tráiler del señor Oldman. ¿En dónde estás tú?

Tom cerró los ojos, creyendo que en cualquier momento ardería en combustión espontánea debido al calor producido por la infame vergüenza que estaba experimentando.

—Justo aquí afuera… en la salida del estudio —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Bien. Te veo en un momento —respondió Dan, y colgó.

Tom devolvió su móvil a uno de los bolsillos y aguardó, cada vez más nervioso y embutiendo las manos dentro de sus vaqueros para poder secarse el sudor. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el rumbo donde sabía estaba el tráiler de Gary Oldman y, entonces, lo vio.

Dan venía hacia él, caminando lento y un poco cabizbajo. Era la actitud que había estado presentando hacia Tom desde el cumpleaños de éste, justo el día después de que Emma y él habían comenzado su pseudo-relación. Aquella tarde, ya en el estudio, los chicos del staff habían realizado un pequeño festejo en honor a Tom, y el beso que Emma le había dado delante de todos había vuelto más que evidente que entre él y ella existía algo.

Tom tendría que haber sido un tonto para no sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de que el hecho de que él tuviera “algo” con Emma era la razón por la que Dan estaba molesto. Lo que no podía comprender era porqué, si el mismo chico le había confesado a Tom que no se sentía atraído por su amiga.

Y Tom no quería eso. O sea, Tom no quería a Dan enojado con él. Tom quería al chico parlanchín, cariñoso y seguro de él mismo que siempre había sido Dan. Diablos, nunca pensó que podría decir eso, pero Tom casi podía jurar que extrañaba todo su parloteo e hiperactividad.

Sin mirarlo ni una sola vez a los ojos, Dan llegó hasta él. Al igual que Tom, Dan iba vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, aprovechándose de los últimos días cálidos del año. Pronto sería otoño y las lluvias y el frío llegarían otra vez, obligándolos a todos a vestir chaquetas y abrigos en el exterior.

Dan se quedó de pie ante Tom y no habló, en espera de que éste fuera el primero en decir algo. Tom se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, fingió una sonrisa aunque no sirvió de nada —Dan ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a la cara—, y, liberando por fin sus manos de la prisión seca de los bolsillos de su pantalón, le dio a Dan un leve empujón.

—Así que tienes ni más ni menos que a Gary Oldman como profesor de música, ¿eh? —le preguntó afectuosamente—. Wow, eso es fantástico, Dan. Qué bien que aprovechas las ventajas de ser la estrella del pla…

—¿Qué quieres, Tom? —lo interrumpió Dan con tono irritado, levantando por fin sus ojos del suelo, donde los había tenido clavados todo ese tiempo.

Aunque la voz de Dan no había sido ni brusca ni dura, Tom sintió su tono cortante como un golpe al hígado. No había pensado jamás en que Dan podía comportarse así (siempre tan lindo, siempre tan dulce). Sea lo que hubiese sido que lo molestara, tenía que ser algo muy serio como para haberle trastocado tan violentamente su personalidad. Al menos en su comportamiento hacia Tom, porque con todos los demás continuaba portándose igual.

—Quería despedirme —fue la simple respuesta de Tom—. Me voy esta noche y no volveré más al plató… ya terminé con todas mis escenas. Será hasta el siguiente año, supongo.

Dan lo miró y arqueó las cejas, sin demostrar emoción en ninguna de sus variantes.

—¿Y no preferirías estar despidiéndote de Emma, mejor? —Agachó la cara antes de completar—: Digo, como es tu novia y eso…

Tom suspiró, sabiendo que su corazonada había sido cierta. Era _eso_ lo que le molestaba a Dan. Que él anduviera con Emma. Mierda. Por lo visto, había supuesto mal al creer que a Dan no le gustaba la chica.

—Bueno —respondió Tom rascándose la cabeza—. No sé si “novios” sería la palabra que podría adecuarse a esto que estamos viviendo los dos. No creo que a un par de novios reales les importe tan poco dejar de verse durante meses como nos está ocurriendo a ella y a mí. ¿No? —Sonrió—. Me supongo que los novios verdaderos llorarán y se escribirán cartas de amor y esas cosas. Emma y yo no lo haremos, así que… me imagino que eso quiere decir que en realidad sólo somos amigos.

—Pero —insistió Dan, mirándolo a los ojos con intenso escrutinio—. ¿Te gusta, no?

Tom lo miró fijamente también. Asintió un poco para responder a la pregunta.

—Bueno, sí. Emma es muy guapa. —Le dirigió a Dan una mirada cargada de significado—. Tú también lo crees así, ¿no?

Dan no le respondió.

—Entonces, ¿no la consideras tu novia?

Tom volvió a rascarse la cabeza, preguntándose cuál era la prioridad para él en ese momento. ¿Quería la amistad de Dan o un noviazgo con Emma? Diablos, qué terrible era que tuviera que elegir.

—Dios, Dan, no lo sé. Creo que si te dijera que no, que no la considero mi novia, Emma me mataría… acordamos no decírselo a nadie, pero supongo que puedo confiar en ti. Sin embargo, siento como si, con este receso, ese “noviazgo” fuera a irse por el caño.

Dan sólo lo observó intensamente, sus azules ojos llenos de un sentimiento que Tom no podía definir.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó el chico moreno en voz tan baja que Tom apenas sí lo escuchó.

Tom se rió, nervioso y sorprendido ante semejante cuestionamiento.

—¡Claro que me gustan las mujeres, Dan! ¡Dios, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?!

Para su enorme alivio, Dan le correspondió la sonrisa (aunque ésta tenía un cierto dejo de tristeza) y se encogió de hombros. Bajó los ojos de nuevo al suelo y murmuró:

—No lo sé, yo… Jamás he estado con ninguna chica.

Tom continuó riéndose nerviosamente, decidido a aprovechar el aparente resquebrajamiento en el hielo para poder derretir el témpano completo.

—Bueno, eso no significa que no te gusten. Yo nunca he conducido un coche y me encantan, me muero por tener uno. —Pensó en agregar “Así como te gusta Emma, te gustarán las demás”, pero no se atrevió. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar establecido que lo suyo con Emma no era de gran seriedad, así Dan podría tomar la decisión que mejor le contentase—. Como sea, en serio creo que esto que tengo con Emma no merece llamarse “noviazgo” o “relación”. Y estoy seguro que Emma opina lo mismo que yo.

Al decirle eso, Tom sabía que podía estar firmando su sentencia de muerte con respecto a su relación con Emma, pero si con eso podía obtener de vuelta al Dan de siempre, pues bienvenido fuera. Continuaron hablando, dejando el incómodo tema de las relaciones a un lado y abordando otro tipo de tópicos, donde Tom se sentía más seguro y confiado. La sonrisa de Dan volviéndose cada vez más y más amplia y Tom respirando tranquilo otra vez.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo y sin dejar de charlar, entraron juntos al edifico de los estudios y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Tom invitó a Dan a cenar mientras le contaba de sus propias peripecias como músico y cantante, y de la ocasión en que casi terminó como integrante del coro infantil de una iglesia.

Poco a poco y espontáneamente, su amistad pareció retroceder a los días anteriores al cumpleaños de Tom. A aquellos tiempos donde todos los del elenco eran sólo amigos —nada de “noviecitos”— y donde Dan era el más alegre y bocazas de todos, sobre todo con Tom.

~

Una hora más tarde, cuando finalmente el hermano de Tom llegó por él, el apretón de manos que había recibido de parte de Dan junto con la promesa de constantes y regulares correos electrónicos, regocijó a Tom muchísimo más que los besos furtivos intercambiados con Emma en un oscuro corredor un par de horas antes.

Y durante los meses que siguieron a su regreso a casa, nunca se paró a analizar el porqué de esos sentimientos, ni tampoco el motivo por el cual le entusiasmaba mucho más regresar a Londres para hacer música junto con Dan que para volver a besar a Emma. Y mucho menos se cuestionó por qué, el día de Navidad y con Emma al teléfono en llamada de larga distancia, Tom se lo pasó admirando la foto que Dan le había enviado como postal y que le acababa de llegar un día anterior.

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado mandándole besos telefónicos a Emma, tal vez —sólo tal vez— Tom se tendría que haber detenido a pensar por qué demonios sus pulgares parecían haber cobrado vida propia y, sin que él se diera cuenta, estaban en ese momento acariciando con enorme ternura la fotografía navideña, rozando sin parar, una y otra vez, las sonrosadas mejillas de Dan.


	9. Patronus

Tom no podía creer en su buena suerte. ¡Haber encontrado aquella tienda de discos era lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que había llegado a Nueva York el día anterior! Sobre todo porque le restaban unas pocas horas para permanecer en la ciudad de los rascacielos y ésas eran las únicas compras que _necesitaba _hacer. Las zapatillas y camisetas podían esperar.

Su madre, toda paciencia y bondad —bendita ella—, esperaba por él en la zona de la cafetería mientras Tom revolvía todos los discos de la tienda en búsqueda de sus bandas favoritas. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Sólo tenía ese día y ya, pues al siguiente era el estreno de la película _El Prisionero de Azkaban _y luego, tenía que salir pitando hacia Inglaterra otra vez.

Todo era culpa de sus exámenes finales. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordarlos, así que, prestamente, procedió a olvidarlos y a concentrarse en la música de su alrededor.

Tan embebido estaba que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó a él, si no hasta que le picó en un hombro. Tom casi brincó en su sitio; después de todo, no era como si ahí en Estados Unidos lo reconocieran mucho cuando no estaba caracterizado como Draco Malfoy.

—¡Dan! —exclamó cuando reconoció la sonriente cara delante de él. ¡Dios mío, _cómo _había cambiado el niño en tan poco tiempo!

—¡Tom! ¡Hola! —saludó Dan con su característico tono tan jubiloso y despreocupado—. ¡Mira, mira, lo que he encontrado! —le gritó, poniéndole a Tom un disco delante de la cara. Tom tuvo que hacer bizcos para leer el título del álbum—. ¡_Up all Night _de Razorlight! ¿Sabes lo bueno que está?

Tom no pudo evitar reírse. La alegría de Dan era, cuando menos, contagiosa.

—Sí, eso he oído —le respondió—. Buenas tardes a ti también —añadió mientras le tendía la mano a su amigo.

Dan abrió mucho los ojos y le tomó la mano, sin perder la sonrisa ni el ritmo. Tom no comprendía cómo era posible que Dan continuara cambiando tanto (físicamente hablando, porque en el interior seguía siendo el mismo chico sencillo y encantador de siempre), cuando Tom se miraba en el espejo y se encontraba igual. En cambio, aquel chico, ahora de catorce años, parecía ya demasiado crecido y maduro para su edad. Su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso; su mandíbula, más cuadrada, dándole el aspecto de un joven y dejando la expresión de niño en el olvido. Hacía casi seis meses que habían terminado la filmación de la tercera película y, sin embargo, Dan lo saludaba como si fuera cosa de todos los días que los dos se encontraran en una tienda de discos de Nueva York después de medio año de no verse.

—Esta banda me tiene completamente obsesionado —comenzó a hablar Dan con rapidez, y Tom sólo asintió y sonrió  más. —Aunque también llevo algunos discos de The Killers y de The Bees —completó, mostrándole a Tom otros discos que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Y tú, con quién vienes? —le preguntó al final.

—Con mi mamá —respondió Tom, señalando con el pulgar hacia la zona de las mesas. Miró detrás de Dan y notó a un par de hombres que pudo reconocer como unos de sus tantos asistentes—. ¿Y tus padres? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Dan estaba completamente embobado revisando entre los millares de discos de la tienda—. Ah, ellos… están en… el hotel.

—Claro —dijo Tom sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y cómo van las clases de bajo?

Dan alejó sus ojos de los discos y miró a Tom. Aquella mirada azul intenso pareció resplandecer ante la mención de su aparato de música favorito, y Tom sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, buscando alguna ranura del aire acondicionado. Eso tenía que haber sido lo que lo había hecho estremecerse.

—¡Muy bien! —respondió Dan casi a gritos—. De hecho, estaba pensando en formar, en un futuro próximo, claro, una banda de rock. Algún día. ¿Te gustaría participar?

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. ¿No me dijiste que sabías cantar y tocar la guitarra?

—Bueno, sí, pero yo más bien pensaba… —Tom se interrumpió. Creyó que ese no era el momento para ponerse a hablar con su amigo sobre sus proyectos de carrera a largo plazo, así que prefirió asentir antes que entrar en detalles—. Claro, ¿por qué no?

—¡Genial! —gritó Dan, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a Tom mientras comenzaba a alejarse—. ¡Te veré mañana en el estreno, entonces!

Tom apenas tuvo tiempo de decir adiós. Sonriendo, observó a Dan correr hacia la caja para pagar por sus discos, y a sus asistentes, trotar tras de él para no perderlo de vista. Sin reparar mucho en ello, Tom esperó hasta que Dan hubo salido de la tienda para volver a concentrarse en los CD’s delante de él.

Y de igual manera, tampoco reparó en que aquel encuentro le había alegrado más el día, dejándole en el cuerpo una agradable sensación de calidez con la que el calor de Nueva York nada tenía que ver.

*

La madre de Tom, quien, él creía, era su más grande fan, fue quien lo acompañó en esa ocasión a la enorme ciudad de Nueva York, metrópoli que Tom conocía desde que tenía ocho años de edad. Pero en esa ocasión su estadía sería brevísima, pues justo estaba presentando sus exámenes finales del colegio, y éstos lo urgían a regresar el mismo día del estreno. Sólo disponía del par de horas que duraría la película y otro par más para departir en la fiesta.

Y fue cuando se percató de que él no era el único que se daba cuenta del cambio operado en el físico de Dan, porque, en ese estreno, a diferencia de los otros dos, las chicas (y hasta las mujeres mayores) parecieron volverse locas cuando Dan arribó a la alfombra roja del Radio City Music Hall. Claro que también Tom tuvo su dosis de muestras de amor y petición de autógrafos, pero nadie, ni siquiera la gritería provocada por Alan Rickman, se comparó al escándalo desatado por la presencia de Dan Radcliffe.

Bueno, y es que su apariencia distaba de ser desagradable. Usando el cabello tan alborotado como lo había hecho durante toda la película, Dan no se veía nada mal. Además, el traje oscuro a rayas con una camisa azul rey que hacía resaltar sus enormes ojos, completaba el cuadro y lograba que, al menos por una vez, Dan se viera mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, y además, luciera muy bien. Varonil, incluso, se atrevía a afirmar Tom. Después de todo, sus rasgos ya no eran los de un niño. No, un niño pequeño de catorce años no debería tener esa mandíbula cuadrada, ni mucho menos ese cuello ancho y…

Estaban a media película cuando Tom (como si le hubiera caído agua fría) se percató con un sobresalto de _qué _era lo que estaba pensando. Frunció el ceño mientras la sala ovacionaba el momento en que la cabeza de Draco Malfoy golpea contra una roca después de que Hermione le suelta un puñetazo. Las risas lo hicieron olvidarse de su anterior hilo de pensamiento, mientras analizaba, no sin un dejo de nostalgia, lo poco apreciado que era su personaje entre la gente.

“Vaya. Nadie quiere al chico malo”, pensó, sonriendo tristemente.

*

Durante la breve hora que pudo permanecer en la fiesta _post show _antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al aeropuerto_, _Tom no se lo pasó nada mal, sobre todo porque pudo reencontrarse con Emma. Igual que con Dan, tenía casi medio año sin verla. La chica estaba preciosa, y Tom pasó un rato muy alegre a su lado hablando de tontería y media.

Y tal como él le había asegurado a Dan meses antes, ahora, gracias a la actitud _simplemente_ amistosa de la chica, fue cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que no quedaba rastro de la anterior relación que había existido entre los dos. Había sido una cosa de chiquillos, y ahora era asunto del pasado. En ese momento y en adelante, Tom y Emma volvían a ser simples amigos y nada más.

Tom se descubrió que aquello no le molestaba, sino que, al contrario, lo hacía sentir incluso algo aliviado. Porque aunque era cierto que encontraba muy guapa a la chica, no tenía deseos de que alguna relación con ella lo distanciara de Dan.

*

Regresó a Inglaterra sin haber tenido tiempo de despedirse de nadie, pero, afortunadamente, el estreno en Londres tendría lugar la semana siguiente. Ahí, ya en casa y sin prisas por tener que tomar un avión, tendría tiempo de convivir con sus compañeros con mucha más propiedad.

En el lapso de esa semana presentó varios de sus exámenes con miras a obtener al fin el diploma que daría por finalizados sus estudios. Tenía planeado ingresar a la universidad a estudiar una carrera relacionada con la pesca profesional. Aunque eso  no era posible mientras estuviese representando a Draco Malfoy para las películas, por lo que, tal vez, tendría que esperar.

No obstante, la alegría con la que comenzó la semana no tardó en desvanecerse. Primero, uno de sus hermanos le contó que la gente estaba vendiendo sus autógrafos en internet. Sí… aquellos autógrafos que había dedicado con tanto cariño a las chicas que lo detuvieron en la alfombra roja de Nueva York.

Esa noticia lo hizo sentirse estúpidamente dolido, pues por un momento había creído que esas muchachas realmente se sentían atraídas por él. Pero todo no había sido más que un negocio. Apretando los dientes, se prometió no volver a dar un autógrafo en suelo estadounidense, aunque tanto él como su familia, sabían que en cuanto se le pasara lo humillado, volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Poco después, sin poder olvidar el asunto y justo un día antes de viajar a Londres para el estreno, se le ocurrió tontear por internet sólo para averiguar el precio con el que aquellas descaradas vendían sus autógrafos. Sabía que no tendría que hacerlo, que esa información sólo se lastimaría más, pero no pudo evitarlo. Buscó y revisó varias páginas, y al final, se puso a leer noticas relacionadas con el estreno en Nueva York.

Sonrió cuando leyó varias notas donde hablaban de lo locas que las fans se habían puesto por Dan y la manera en que sus gritos lo habían impresionado incluso a él.

“Claro, típico de Dan”, pensó Tom, sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo por sobrellevar el éxito con tanta sencillez. Dan estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no se daba cuenta de los estragos que producía a su alrededor.

Y entonces, justo cuando estaba por apagar la computadora, una nota llamó poderosamente la atención de Tom.

“Fotos de la Fiesta _Post Show:_ Dan Radcliffe y Emma Watson bailando juntos.”

Una desagradable sensación de frialdad recorrió la piel de Tom, pero no se dio tiempo de pensar en ello. Dio clic a la nota y, en efecto, ahí estaban. Varias fotografías de Dan y Emma bailando muy pegados y muy divertidos, en la fiesta de la que Tom tuvo que salir temprano.

Tom se mordió una uña pensando en aquello. ¿Querría decir que ellos dos, ahora que él no… _andaban juntos_? No, no era posible. ¿O sí? Pero, ¿Dan no le había dicho que Emma no le gustaba para nada?

Sintiéndose invadido por un sentimiento de amargura mucho más inaguantable que el ocasionado por el asunto de los autógrafos, Tom continuó leyendo la nota. No había más fotos, pero se incluía mucha información donde varios de los presentes en la fiesta aseguraban que Dan y Emma no se habían despegado el uno del otro en _toda _la noche, y que, incluso, había habido un momento donde los dos habían desaparecido por un buen rato.

Apretando las  mandíbulas y sintiéndose traicionado por alguna razón, Tom apagó el monitor de su computadora y salió disparado de su cuarto.

Necesitaba aire fresco de inmediato.

*

Tuvo toda la noche y el viaje del día siguiente para analizar sus sentimientos, para intentar averiguar si realmente sentía algo por Emma, algo mucho más allá de encontrarla linda y simpática. Y después de pensarlo  mucho, llegó a una terrorífica conclusión.

No. No era Emma. Era Dan. Era el hecho de que ella estuviera con Dan lo que lo hacía sentirse así.

Lo supo porque la visualizó con cualquier otro —con Rupert, por ejemplo—, y no. No era la misma sensación de vacío y de humillación.

Y Tom quiso creer que era porque Dan le había asegurado que no, que Emma no llamaba su atención. ¿Qué había cambiado durante aquellos meses? ¿Era suficiente _eso _que había hecho Dan como para que Tom pudiera llamarlo _traidor_?

La parte racional de Tom le decía que no. Que después de todo, y a la edad de Dan, era demasiado común y comprensible cambiar de opinión. Si Emma le gustaba, y ella le correspondía y además, ya no estaba con Tom, ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué Tom tenía que molestarse?

No era racional, pero su manera de sentir _no concordaba _con lo que su mente le dictaba. Y llegó un momento en que ese asunto lo estaba volviendo loco. No pudo soportarlo y lo consultó con su hermano Chris, quien lo acompañaba en el tren.

—Porque eso no se hace —fue lo que le respondió Chris cuando Tom le preguntó si él andaría con la ex de un amigo—. Es como el código no escrito de la amistad, ¿me entiendes? —añadió su hermano—. No se dice, ni se pide, pero simplemente, es algo que no se hace. Al menos, claro, que no sea tu amigo de verdad.

Y eso, sólo lo confundió más.

*

Para el estreno en Londres, Tom había elegido un traje y una camisa de color marfil. Su madre le aseguró que se le veía muy bien, que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro. Tom quiso creer que sí, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos sucedidos; su autoestima realmente necesitaba un buen empujón cuesta arriba.

Al llegar al teatro donde se proyectaría la película, Tom hizo su entrada triunfal por la alfombra roja, y una vez dentro, tuvo que esperar —como todos los demás no-estelares— a que los actores principales se fotografiaran con el director, el productor, la autora de los libros y todos aquellos VIPs de siempre.

Ése era un detalle que a Tom nunca le había molestado —pues era muy consciente de su papel como secundario y estaba muy agradecido por él—, pero, en esa ocasión, encontró el asunto molesto e interminable.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la mano varonil en la que Emma tenía depositada la suya: La mano de Dan.

Las sonrisas y toqueteos que ambos se dedicaban sin parar y que tenían vuelta loca a la prensa, fue, para Tom, una pesadilla vuelta realidad.

*

Sabiendo que era una idiotez estar molesto con Dan por eso, Tom estuvo toda la fiesta _post show_ evitándolo. Y no era como si le hubiera costado demasiado trabajo. Dan ya lo hacía bastante bien por él solo, pues se pasó toda la tarde tonteando, bailando y bebiendo sólo con Emma.

Muy tarde ya, dio la casualidad que Tom y él se encontraron en el baño.

Cuando Tom entró, se topó de frente con la pequeña silueta de Dan, quien, de espaldas a él y vistiendo solamente su fina camisa blanca con sus pantalones negros (ya que en un punto de la fiesta se había quitado su bonita chaqueta a juego), se estaba lavando las manos.

Tom suspiró. Sabía que el encuentro era inevitable, porque, después de todo, ellos dos trabajaban juntos. Tom caminó hasta los lavamanos y saludó, poniendo la mejor cara que pudo.

—Oye, Dan. ¿Qué tal? —dijo mientras se inclinaba para también lavarse las manos. Dan lo miró y sus ojos brillaron.

Y el corazón de Tom se contrajo en un doloroso y angustiante retortijón.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Tom bajó la mirada. No entendía por qué los ojos del chico llamaban tanto su atención. Era cierto que eran de un azul muy singular y bonito, pero, ¿cuánta gente no existía con ojos así?

—¡Tom! ¡Hola! Bonito traje —le dijo el chico sonriendo mucho.

—Gracias. El tuyo también.

—¿Te acuerdas de los discos que compré en Nueva York? —le preguntó Dan mientras se sacudía las manos y procedía a secárselas.

Tom asintió, aún con la sonrisa más puesta. No sabía por qué, pero ahora que Dan lo mencionaba, Tom no había hecho más que pensar una y otra vez en ese par de días vividos en Nueva York. Y eso era bastante vergonzoso de reconocer, incluso por él mismo.

—Bueno, ¡pues son geniales! Los traigo todos en mi iPod y no me canso de escucharlos. ¿Sabes qué? No gastes tu dinero comprándolos. Te los voy a mandar por mail.

Tom se incorporó mientras buscaba una toalla de papel para secarse.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó.

Dan abrió la boca durante un momento, torciendo sus rojos y delgados labios en una curiosa expresión de desconcierto. Tom, por primera vez en toda esa tarde, sonrió con sinceridad. Podía pasar horas viendo los diferentes gestos que hacía el chico y estaba seguro de que no se aburriría de ello.

—Dios, no lo sé… ¡Pero lo investigaré! —aseguró Dan, volviendo a sonreír—. Revisa tu correo en un par de días. Si logro hacerlo, te los enviaré de inmediato. ¡Te encantarán! —agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida—. ¡Adiós, Tom!

Tom se quedó minutos completos mirando el sitio por donde había salido el chico.

—Adiós, Dan —dijo al fin.

Salió a buscar a Chris. Quería irse de inmediato de ahí.

*

Era una suerte que aún faltaran un par de meses para comenzar la filmación de la cuarta película. Una suerte, porque así, Tom pudo concentrarse en otras cosas (sus exámenes, la creación de su Club Oficial de Fans, sus planes para el futuro, e, incluso, en salir un par de veces con una compañera muy guapa de su escuela y en quien nunca antes se había fijado).

Y cuando Dan por fin consiguió enviarle las canciones de Razorlight y de un montón de bandas más, Tom las usó como escudo contra la depresión que a veces lo asoló durante aquella espera.

Después de todo, no era fácil que afuera el verano luciera con todo su esplendor y él tuviera que estar adentro de casa estudiando. No era fácil sobrellevar la pérdida de su caña de pescar favorita, la cual le habían robado un mes atrás. Y mucho menos era sencillo enterrar la desagradable sensación de traición que, por más irracional e ilógica que fuera, _existía _en su corazón.

Había cogido la costumbre de ir a la cochera de su casa y encerrarse en el BMW negro que se había comprado un par de meses atrás y el cual, todavía no podía conducir. Esperaba pacientemente a cumplir los diecisiete en septiembre, y entonces, poder obtener su licencia de manejar. Mientras tanto, era reconfortante para él subirse al auto, encenderlo y sentir el poderoso y vibrante motor rugir en espera de poder arrancar.

Y luego, cuando se cansaba de eso, apagaba el motor e introducía en el reproductor de música, el CD que se había grabado con las canciones que Dan le había enviado. Entonces, con aquella música a todo volumen, Tom apoyaba la cabeza sobre el volante y cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la imaginación y las extrañas visiones que aquella música le inspiraban. No conocía la casa de Dan, pero podía imaginarse un cuarto cualquiera, tal vez lleno de instrumentos musicales, libros y discos, y a su amigo de piel blanca y cabello café y alborotado, ahí dentro, escuchando (tal vez en ese mismo momento), la misma canción que él.

Tom se sentía tonto, pero aún así, suspiraba y sonreía, dándose cuenta de que la música de Dan era su _patronus_ personal.

No quería ni imaginarse qué querría decir eso, y se alegraba eternamente de que los pensamientos no podían ser leídos por nadie más.

*

Un día de julio, pasó frente a la televisión que su madre estaba mirando, y la imagen de Dan llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una de las tantas entrevistas que les hacían a los protagonistas, fruto del furor causado por el estreno de la tercera película.

—Si en verdad estudiaras en Hogwarts —le preguntaba la entrevistadora—, ¿en cuál casa estarías?

Dan soltó un largo gemido antes de responder, apretando los ojos y haciendo un gesto, por lo demás, gracioso. Arrancando una enorme sonrisa en Tom.

—Una vez hice un test de ésos que están por internet, ¿los has visto, no? —La entrevistadora asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, aunque Tom dudaba seriamente de que dijera la verdad. Eso lo hizo sonreír más. Dan estaba en todo, y siempre creía que la gente también—. ¡Bueno, pues lo hice, y resulta que me puso que yo era de Slytherin! —Se rió con duda—, ¿puedes creerlo?

La entrevistadora también se rió.

—Bueno, pues me parece que esta vez el sombrero seleccionador no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarte si querías cambio de casa o no.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —reconoció Dan con un simpático gesto de resignación.

—Tom Felton dice que él también estaría en Slytherin —mencionó la mujer, y Tom se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre. Era verdad que alguna vez había mencionado eso en alguna entrevista anterior, y le sorprendió de manera agradable que la entrevistadora lo pudiera recordar.

Dan sonrió casi _maliciosamente _antes de responder.

—Sí, no lo dudo. A Tom le agrada mucho la idea de ser un chico malo de Slyhterin, como puedes ver.

—Pero él dice que en la vida real es mucho más amable que Draco Malfoy —agregó la mujer.

—Sí, así es —dijo Dan con rapidez. Parecía mirar un punto indeterminado en el estudio de televisión mientras hablaba, y Tom se sintió sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que _le agradaba _que Dan estuviese hablando y pensando en él—. Tom… este Tom es un chico realmente muy, muy guay.

La mamá de Tom soltó una risita y se giró hacia él, pero fue tarde. Tom ya no estaba ahí. Había huido a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto, incapaz de escuchar más. Incapaz de explicarle a su mamá por qué estaba abochornado y sonrojado. Incapaz de descubrir por qué —siempre— lo que Dan pensara u opinara de él le importaba tanto.

Miró su libro de matemáticas en la mesita de su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, resistiéndose a tomarlo.

Tenía una _cosa _agradable y _cosquilleante_ recorriéndole el pecho. Era una sensación bonita, y no quería arruinarla poniéndose a estudiar. Así que, en vez de eso, se quedó pensando en Dan y en la posibilidad de formar algún día, juntos, una banda de rock. Sonriendo enormemente al recordar las palabras del chico cuando se refería a él. “Cree que soy guay”, pensaba y sonreía más.

El libro de matemáticas quedó olvidado durante horas y horas. Al final, Tom se levantó y corrió a su BMW. _Necesitaba _escuchar las canciones que, tal vez, también estaría oyendo su amigo Dan en su casa o con su iPod si andaba por ahí.

Lo bueno era que ese tipo de abruptas necesidades eran fáciles de explicarse ante él mismo y ante los demás. Si alguien preguntaba por qué la urgencia de encerrarse a escuchar a Razorlight, para Tom era fácil responder: Es amor a la música y pasión por las buenas bandas.

Y nada más.

 


	10. Auror

 

Existe un momento en la vida de toda persona en el que el camino a seguir se divide no en dos, ni en tres… sino en una cantidad exorbitante de opciones a tal grado de que la simple contemplación de ellas puede volver loco de remate a cualquiera. Ya ni se diga realizar la elección.

Tom estaba completamente seguro porque justamente eso era lo que le estaba pasando ahora que había finalizado su bachillerato. Por si fuera poco, Tom lo estaba viviendo quizá peor que cualquier otro chico de su edad, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, porque no sólo era responderse un sinfín de preguntas (¿Cuál carrera estudiar? ¿En qué universidad? ¿Será buen momento para salirme de mi casa e independizarme de mis padres? etcétera, etcétera) sino que aparte tenía encima la resolución que se le antojaba la más dura que había tenido que hacer en su joven vida: Decidir entre continuar filmando películas o irse a la universidad a cursar la que él siempre había creído, era la carrera de sus sueños.

Y aquel verano del 2004, cuando dejó su casa rumbo a Londres para comenzar la filmación de _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego _y apenas a un par de meses de cumplir los diecisiete años_, _Tom nunca se imaginó que aparte de todos los debates mentales que ya llevaba cargando junto con su equipaje, también en Leavesden tendría que enfrentarse a un inesperado ultimátum que, dependiendo de la opción que eligiera, podría hacer de su vida futura un verdadero infierno.

Aunque el presente tampoco era un jardín de rosas, por decir lo menos.

*

Tom regresó a la filmación el mismo día en que también lo hicieron muchos de los actores y extras, aunque tenía entendido que los principales protagonistas ya tenían varios meses trabajando. Al llegar se sorprendió un poco porque encontró muy concurrido el estudio con caras nuevas y la gran mayoría, muy jóvenes; pero entonces recordó que esa era la película donde los alumnos de otras dos escuelas mágicas visitaban Hogwarts, lo que explicaba la presencia de tantas personas desconocidas. Ansioso y escudriñando entre tanta gente extraña en búsqueda de un rostro amigo, Tom se dirigió hacia el pequeño auditorio donde los habían convocado a todos para una reunión con el nuevo director.

Ahora era el turno de Mike Newell de dirigirlos, lo que emocionaba mucho a la gran mayoría de los actores incluyendo a Tom. Mike se había cotizado bastante alto después de su _Cuatro Bodas y un Funeral_, y era obvio que todos estaban ansiosos por actuar bajo su comando. Tom, por su parte, tenía el grato presentimiento de que el hombre haría de esa película algo sumamente divertido al más puro sentido del humor inglés.

Llegó al lugar de la reunión justo a tiempo para hacerse un sitio junto a Jamie; los presentes eran en su mayoría los actores jóvenes del reparto y todos estaban sentados en sillas de plástico alineadas frente a un micrófono cuyo interlocutor todavía no había llegado.

—Ey, Tom —lo saludó Jamie con una enorme sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viste cuánta gente nueva…?

La pregunta de su compañero quedó ahogada por la avalancha de aplausos que suscitó la repentina llegada de Mike Newell ante el micrófono del frente. El hombre saludó, hizo bromas –para romper el hielo, creía Tom-, se rió con ellos y finalmente les explicó su manera de trabajar.

—Por lo pronto y para comenzar, voy a pedirles que se organicen en grupos y me representen un pequeño _sketch _con los elementos que yo les señalaré. —Lo dicho por el director arrancó murmullos nerviosos entre todos los jóvenes presentes—. Pero no se preocupen, no perderán su contrato si lo hacen mal. —El hombre se rió y Tom no estuvo muy seguro de que lo dijera completamente en serio—. Para poner el ejemplo y ayudarles a perder el miedo, Dan Radcliffe y Rob Pattinson se han ofrecido a ir primero.

Tom se enderezó en su silla mientras estiraba el cuello lo más que podía. Muy lejos de él, sentado en primera fila y frente al director, estaba su amigo Dan, tan alegre y guapo como siempre. No sin sentir una punzada de nostalgia, Tom observó que el chico le sonreía ampliamente a quien estaba sentado a su lado, un joven muy alto de cabello castaño y que seguramente era de los nuevos pues Tom no conocía de nada.

Ante la petición del director, los dos jóvenes actores se pusieron de pie entre risas y empujones, y Tom no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que entre los dos existía ya una camaradería que él jamás había logrado concretar con Dan. Especialmente porque era él mismo quien, incómodo por las extrañas sensaciones y pensamientos que Dan despertaba en él, siempre había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por evitarla.

—Dan y Rob ya se conocen bien… como podrán notar —comentó Mike mientras él y todo el auditorio se reía de Dan. Pattinson le había puesto la mano detrás de la cabeza simulando un par de cuernos con los dedos y Dan, en vez de molestarse, había comenzado a hacer gestos graciosos—. Ellos ya tienen varias semanas trabajando juntos. Han estado filmando la escena del laberinto, donde nos hemos divertido mucho, por cierto… —continuó Mike y Tom agachó la cabeza cuando el tal Robert le pasó a Dan un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo apretó con fuerza.

Tom sintió que el corazón le daba un doloroso vuelco dentro del pecho y no pudo comprender a ciencia cierta porque ver eso lo hacía sentir tan mal.

No podrían ser celos, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Tom era muy consciente de que si entre Dan y él no había ese tipo de amistosa interacción era precisamente porque Tom no se lo había permitido al chico, y a esas alturas era obvio que Dan comprendía que a Tom no le agradaban las bromas de esa índole ni los juegos de manos, por lo que simplemente había dejado de intentarlo. ¿Qué cara tenía ahora Tom para sentirse celoso de que Dan no jugara así con él?

Mike obtuvo más risas del auditorio cuando les pidió a Dan y a Pattinson que interpretaran la escena de Otelo donde éste ahoga a Desdémona.

—Como cualquier actor inglés que se aprecie, deben tener un mínimo de conocimiento del drama shakesperiano —comentó Mike entre risitas ante la cara de incredulidad que pusieron los dos muchachos—. Así que imaginen que este es un escenario y sus compañeros, su público. ¡Acción!

Dan y Pattinson se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sonrojados por haber reído tanto y con los ojos chisporroteando alegría auténtica. Y como si de pronto Pattinson se hubiese dado cuenta de que uno de ellos tendría que realizar el papel de una dama, se apresuró a ganar el otro antes de que fuera tarde.

—¿Has rezado esta noche, Desdémona? —le gritó Pattinson a Dan con voz ronca y mirada austera, poniéndose ya en su papel del celoso y mortal Otelo.

Todos rieron mientras Dan enrojecía con ganas y sonreía sabiéndose derrotado. Incluso para Tom aquello se estaba volviendo todo un espectáculo digno de grabarse a pesar de haberse sentido un tanto incómodo un rato antes. Miró a su alrededor y lamentó de verdad que no hubiese ningún camarógrafo captando aquel momento para la posteridad.

Acto seguido y ante las risas y gritos de los presentes, Dan se dejó caer al suelo cual plano era, adoptando una postura tan femenina que si hubiera tenido un vestido y una peluca bien hubiese podido pasar por una actriz.

—Sí, mi señor. Ya he dicho mis oraciones de hoy —respondió Dan fingiendo la voz hasta volverla tan aguda que parecía una verdadera chica, provocando las carcajadas de todos, incluso las de Mike.

Pattinson parecía estar pasando un duro momento para poder contener la risa. Luchó por componerse y prosiguió.

—Si te queda algún pecado, ruega su perdón — Pattinson-Otelo le ordenó a Daniel-Desdémona quien, aterrorizado, lo miraba desde el suelo—. Porque has regalado tu pañuelo, y por eso, esta noche he de matarme. ¡Zorra!

Mike y muchos de los presentes se rieron más ante el abrupto resumen que Pattinson acababa de hacer del acto completo, condensando en un par de frases párrafos enteros dichos por Otelo.

Dan estaba arrugando la cara de la manera más graciosa y Tom sabía que lo hacía para contenerse de sonreír. Puso cara de terror antes de exclamar con su mejor voz chillante y supuestamente femenina:

—¡Mátame mañana! ¡Esta noche no!... Hoy sirven pavo para cenar en la cafetería.

Esa ocasión ni siquiera Pattinson pudo contener la risa.

—¡Empezar es acabar! —gritó éste mientras se echaba encima de Dan y se sentaba a horcajadas a la altura de su cadera, tomándolo del cuello y fingiendo que comenzaba a estrangularlo—. ¡Muere, zorra, muere!

—Se nota que ese es su diálogo favorito de Shakespeare, ¿verdad? —comentó Mike en voz alta y todos rieron más.

—¡No, no, por favor! ¡Sólo media hora! ¡Quince minutos! ¡Cinco! ¡Unooooo! —gimoteaba Dan con la voz más graciosa que Tom le había escuchado jamás mientras se retorcía desesperadamente debajo del cuerpo de Pattinson.

Y a pesar de la comicidad del momento, Tom se descubrió a sí mismo apretando los labios tan duro que ya habían comenzado a dolerle, sintiéndose ansioso y casi desdichado por lo que estaba presenciando. Angustiado, observó a sus compañeros sentados a su alrededor, todos ellos gozando de las payasadas protagonizadas por Dan y Pattinson mientras él (y sólo él), sufría de un extraño malestar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no podía reírse como los demás? ¿Por qué en vez de eso se sentía arder en rabia, en incomodidad, en ganas de dirigirse hacia el frente y quitar a ese aprovechado de encima de Dan?

—¡Dios mío, qué razón tienen los rumores! —dijo de pronto una chica rubia que estaba sentada junto a Jamie y que Tom no conocía.

—¿Cuáles rumores? —le preguntó Jamie con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Tom se enterneció al descubrir que su viejo amigo estaba tratando de ligarse a la nueva actriz.

—Pues los que circulan en la prensa amarillista. ¿No los leen? —Jamie y Tom negaron con la cabeza—. ¡Y no sólo en los periódicos, todo el mundo lo dice! Aquí y afuera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —quiso saber Tom, encontrando en esa conversación una excusa perfecta para dejar de mirar a Pattinson frotándose contra el delgado cuerpo de Dan.

La chica se rió y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo “¡Qué par de tontos me he encontrado!”.

—Pues que Daniel Radcliffe es marica. Y que todo ese show de su supuesto noviazgo con Emma Watson no fue más que pura pantalla para ocultar que es súper gay.

Si Tom ya se había sentido enojado un momento antes, en ese instante supo que podía golpear a alguien. Luchó por controlarse antes de hablar.

—No deberías creer ese tipo de chismes —dijo duramente a pesar de que su intención había sido sonar amable—. Veamos si cuando tú seas famosa y te meten en esos escándalos, estás tan feliz como ahora.

Jamie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa; era bastante raro en Tom que le hablara así a la gente y nadie que lo conociera durante años como Jamie podía decir que fuera una persona que se enojara con facilidad. Tom miró a su amigo como pidiéndole comprensión con la mirada y acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos y, enfurruñándose, no dijo más.

—En la época victoriana a las mujeres les tenían prohibido actuar —comenzó a decirle Jamie a la chica en tono condescendiente—. Y los hombres tenían que hacer los papeles femeninos, imagina, con besos y todo. Yo no veo nada de malo que Dan haga de chica, a cualquiera de nosotros bien podría tocarnos alguna vez.

Jamie continuó charlando con la actriz nueva mientras Tom se aislaba de la conversación y pensaba que de mil amores y de haber podido, habría salido desde hacía mucho rato corriendo de ese lugar. Pero no podía. Estaba trabajando, tenía que estar ahí con los demás y dejar sus sentimientos a un lado.

De igual manera intentó sofocar con todas sus fuerzas ciertas interrogantes que sabía no le hacían nada bien. ¿Por qué el hecho de que la gente creyera que Dan era gay lo afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué eso lo asustaba de manera insospechada cuando a los demás parecía tenerles sin cuidado?

Realmente, ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?

*

Mucho rato después y habiendo finalizado con la representación de Otelo por parte de Dan y Pattinson, Mike organizó a los actores restantes en grupos mucho más numerosos para improvisar lo que fuera que él les indicara.

A Tom le tocó representar a un músico en un _supuesto _fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, que por cierto salió pésimamente mal porque era obvio que ninguno de los actores había visto jamás la dichosa obra. Así que Tom, animado porque los de utilería le habían prestado un viejo tambor con aspecto medieval, improvisó un concierto en medio de la representación y por el cual todos sus compañeros de equipo terminaron danzando en vez de actuar, dando como resultado que al final fuera Tom quien se llevara todas las ovaciones del joven auditorio.

—¡Muy mal hecho, jovencitos! ¡Muy mal! —decía Mike entre risas y quien en realidad no parecía nada enojado por su horrible desempeño como actores shakesperianos—. Pero al menos nos alegraron la mañana. A ver, público, ¡un aplauso para la revelación musical del día. ¡Tom Feltbeats!

Todos rieron y aplaudieron más arduamente, y Tom, bastante reanimado ya, no cesó de mandar besos a su entusiasta público. No le pasó desapercibido que Dan lo miraba insistentemente desde su lugar, ignorando a Pattinson y a Emma Watson y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

Eso era totalmente estúpido, Tom lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarse sentirse feliz ante la prueba de que al menos no le era tan indiferente a Dan.

*

—¡Tom! ¡Tom Feltbeats! ¡Espera!

Tom se paró en seco al escuchar la alegre voz de Dan llamándolo desde en medio de la multitud. La reunión con Mike había finalizado y en ese momento todos estaban saliendo del auditorio con rumbo a proseguir la apretada agenda que cada quién poseía. Tom, por ejemplo, tenía que ir a Maquillaje a que le realizaran las pruebas para la peluca nueva que usaría en esa película y que lo salvaría en esa ocasión de decolorarse el pelo.

Se giró hacia donde provenía la voz de Dan, poniendo el gesto más indiferente que pudo a pesar de que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, haciendo honor al nuevo apodo cortesía de Mike Newell y con el que todos lo estaban llamando ya.

—Hey, Dan. ¿Qué tal? —lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa que no pudo evitar. Sonrisa que de inmediato se le borró de la cara cuando vio que Robert Pattinson estaba acompañando a su amigo.

Los dos actores se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta que llegaron ante Tom, quien se había detenido a esperarlos.

—Tom, ¡hola! —lo saludó Dan en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. Tom sintió frío recorrerle cada vello del cuerpo cuando se percató de que apenas en los dos meses que había dejado de ver a Dan, éste parecía haber crecido muchísimo, tanto en altura como en musculatura. Vagamente Tom se preguntó si lo tendrían ya en algún programa de ejercicios mientras tomaba nota de que el chico también llevaba el pelo un poco más largo de lo que lo había hecho en las anteriores películas—. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez! Oye, qué demostración la de hace rato, ¡no me engañaste cuando me contaste que también tenías talento musical, ¿eh?! Dios, no puedo creer que hayas improvisado un concierto así como así… ¡Y con un tambor! ¡Eres bueno, Tom!

Presa de una satisfacción que no hubiera podido describir con palabras aunque hubiese querido, Tom le sonrió a Dan y continuó intentando ignorar al otro chico alto y atractivo que estaba parado junto a ellos y cuya presencia no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para interponerse entre los dos.

—No, Dan, no te mentí. La música me gusta y… bueno, disfruté mucho de las canciones que me mandaste por correo electrónico, ahora que me acuerdo —respondió Tom, dominando el nerviosismo inexplicable que le causaba la situación completa. Notó que Pattinson arqueaba las cejas ante lo que recién acababa de decir y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Oh, yo de maravilla, gracias —dijo Dan con rapidez—. Feliz de estar filmando otra vez. ¿Te conté que me están dando clases de buceo? ¡Las necesito para las escenas del lago! —Pattinson se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y Dan lo miró como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí parado junto a ellos—. Oh, ¿ya conocías a Rob? Él es Cedric Diggory en la película. Ya sabes, el campeón de Hogwarts. El de Hufflepuff y todo eso.

Tom contuvo un suspiro de fastidio y se giró hacia Pattinson, fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que podía. Pattinson le sonrió ampliamente y tendió hacia él una mano enorme y varonil con las uñas extremadamente limpias y bien cortadas.

—Tom Felton, mucho gusto —le dijo Tom mientras le daba la mano, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar amable y despreocupado. En verdad no tenía idea de por qué el chico le resultaba tan antipático si no lo conocía de nada; generalmente él no era de los que andaban prejuzgando a la gente.

—El gusto es mío, Tom —le dijo Pattinson sin dejar de sonreír y de apretarle cálidamente la mano, y Tom pudo darse cuenta por qué Dan parecía sentirse tan a gusto con él. Pattinson era realmente encantador y cuando sonreía lo hacía con todo su cuerpo, y además, como notó Tom, tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que éste había visto en mucho tiempo. Ante tanto despliegue de atractivo, Tom no pudo evitar sentirse más bajo, feo e insípido que nunca antes—. Soy un gran admirador tuyo, digo, ¡me encanta como encarnas al chico malo de la saga!

—¿Verdad que es genial? —saltó Dan con gran entusiasmo ante lo dicho por Pattinson, hablando a mil palabras por segundo como siempre que estaba exaltado—. ¡Yo siempre le digo a Tom que nadie haría a Malfoy como lo hace él! De hecho no podría imaginarme a otro Malfoy. Aun si lo interpretara otro actor, en mi mente siempre tendría su cara y la personalidad que le ha sabido dar. ¿O tú qué piensas, Rob?

Las palabras de Dan y la sinceridad con la que fueron dichas le tendieron a la autoestima de Tom un lazo con el cual salir del pozo en el que había caído desde que su subconsciente parecía necio a estarlo compararlo con ese chico grande, simpático y mayor que ahora parecía tan amigo de Dan.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y agachó la cara.

—Exageras, Dan. La verdad es que…

Una asistente de dirección llegó hasta ellos e interrumpió la frase de Tom.

—Chicos —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Dan y Pattinson—. Hora de cambiarse de ropa. Los necesitan en el plató del lago en media hora; van a filmar la zambullida con los otros campeones.

Dan asintió obedientemente y la cara de Pattinson pareció resplandecer ante lo dicho por la mujer.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —exclamó Pattinson en voz baja una vez que la asistente se hubiese retirado. Codeó a Dan mientras le decía—: Hora de lucir un poco el cuerpo, ¿eh, Dan?

—Sí, eso parece —respondió Dan con aire ausente, perdiéndose por completo la rara manera en que Pattinson lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo. Dan suspiró con resignación antes de decir con una enorme sonrisa—: Creo que yo no haré otra cosa en esta película más que pasármelo mojado.

Pattinson arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Dan intensamente, ya en ese momento ignorando completamente a Tom como si éste hubiese desaparecido.

—Sí… _mojado_. Eso suena… terrorífico, Dan —masculló Pattinson en un mal disimulado tono lascivo que a Tom no le pasó en absoluto desapercibido—. Hasta pronto, Tom, fue un verdadero placer —se despidió de él mientras le echaba un brazo a Dan a los hombros—. Pero ya sabes… hay que ir a desquitar la paga.

Tom no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Impactado ante lo que pensaba acababa de descubrir, tuvo que obligarse a sonreírles forzadamente a los dos mientras se marchaban, Dan con toda la  normalidad que siempre lo había caracterizado y el maldito de Robert Pattinson intentando pegarse a su cuerpo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Tom los miró desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta del auditorio y fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué ese actor con sonrisa de galán y con esa relación ya tan cercana que parecía tener con Dan, le había dado un mal presentimiento.

Con pesadumbre se dirigió a Maquillaje, rogándole a Dios estar equivocado y que no fuera verdad lo que estaba creyendo. Porque no era posible que ese tal Pattinson fuera un pervertido homosexual que estuviese intentando aprovecharse de la inocencia de Dan, ¿o sí?

Ya se encargaría Tom de investigarlo del modo que fuera necesario.

*

Los siguientes días fueron largos y tediosos; Tom no hacía otra cosa más que asistir a los talleres de teatro (que Mike Newell insistía que todos los actores jóvenes tomaran) y luego, se dirigía a su sesión de maquillaje para continuar con las pruebas de las pelucas. Estaba tan harto de eso que a veces deseaba que mejor simplemente le hubiesen desteñido el pelo con las veces anteriores.

Sabía (porque a veces se escapaba a espiar) que Dan y Pattinson continuaban filmando escenas juntos y que aún al terminar, eran verdaderamente inseparables. No siempre estaban solos, lo cual Tom encontraba alentadoramente bueno; se había dado cuenta de que el actor búlgaro que hacía de Viktor Krum (un tal Stan no-sabía-qué) era también muy amigo de Pattinson y la mayor parte del tiempo se les veía a los tres charlando animadamente. La presencia de Stan o de cualquier otro que no permitiera que Pattinson estuviera a solas con Dan, hacía que Tom se sintiese menos atemorizado de que aquel rarito de sonrisa fácil estuviese tramando algo pervertido con su pequeño amigo.

Pero tampoco lograba hacerlo sentir completamente bien.

*

El asunto era que Tom echaba de menos los momentos alegres que había pasado al lado de Dan durante la filmación de las otras tres películas. Había intentado acercamientos, incluso lo había invitado un par de veces a salir al estacionamiento a jugar con sus autos a control remoto o a tocar juntos la guitarra, pero Dan simplemente se había negado alegando que tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes finales del bachillerato. Entonces y cada día más solitario y preocupado, Tom se había dedicado un par de noches a buscar en internet información acerca del sujeto de sus recelos con la esperanza de encontrar algo que confirmara que lo que había notado no era sólo producto de una muy grande paranoia e imaginación trastornada.

Husmeando por la red, Tom se enteró de que antes del _Cáliz de Fuego,_ Pattinson había filmado una película en Alemania, que lo habían expulsado de una obra de teatro justo antes del estreno y también de la secundaria, lo cual era sospechoso pero no definitivo. Finalmente Tom tuvo que resignarse a que por ese medio no encontraría nada que pudiera comprobar que el chico era algún tipo de pervertidor sexual.

Sin embargo, Tom no se rindió así como así. Buscó las listas de todas las personas que de alguna manera u otra habían trabajado con Pattinson en algún momento de su carrera, revisándolas sin cansancio hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba.

Un conocido en común.

*

Al otro día de haber recibido por fin contestación de esa persona a la que había contactado, Tom por fin tuvo en sus manos la información que había estado buscando. No se trataba precisamente de que Pattinson fuera un corruptor de menores, pero ese asistente de producción que Tom conocía y que había trabajado en Alemania en la primera película del patán, le había asegurado que Pattinson era de esos tipos que parecían estar todo el tiempo pensando en sexo y que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para meterse en los pantalones de aquel ingenuo que se dejara… ya fuera mujer u hombre.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer Tom con semejantes datos? ¿Ir con Dan y decirle que su supuesto nuevo mejor amigo aparentemente era un conquistador bisexual obsesionado y tal vez con ganas de tirarse al famoso chico que actuaba de Harry Potter para después ir presumiendo por el mundo que él le había quitado su “virginidad”?

Tom creía que no. Aun a sus oídos eso sonaba más como un recurso barato de telenovela que un consejo real de un amigo verdaderamente preocupado por su bienestar. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer cuando se encontraba más desesperado; fue y recurrió a su siempre sabio hermano mayor.

Le contó a Chris todo su dilema de principio a fin (omitiendo los nombres de Dan y Pattinson, por si acaso) y lo que su hermano le respondió no dejó a Tom nada feliz.

—Lo que yo creo es que estás cruzando los límites de una sana amistad, Tom —le dijo Chris sin dejar de jugar su juego de video—. Si vas y le dices eso a tu amigo, lo único que harás es ponerlo en tu contra… Creerá que estás celoso o algo así.

Tom se enfureció porque eso mismo ya se le había ocurrido a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Que el abusador lo seduzca y quedarme sólo cruzado de brazos?

—No puedes saber lo que realmente quiere la gente, Tom. Tal vez este amiguito tuyo en el fondo sí es gay y está deseando que el otro se lance y lo desvirgue de una vez. ¿No lo habías pensado?

—Pero, ¡es  menor de edad! —exclamó Tom con suma indignación, negándose siquiera a imaginar a Dan _queriendo _tal cosa—. ¡Acaba de cumplir quince años apenas el mes pasado! Y el otro, en cambio… ya pasa de los dieciocho.

Chris se rió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor mientras le disparaba a la mayor cantidad de zombies que podía.

—Como si eso importara… en el calor de la pasión, ni quién se acuerde de los años que tiene uno o el otro. —Chris desvió los ojos de su juego un solo momento para buscar los de Tom—. Y a ti, te aconsejo que no te metas donde no te llaman, hermanito. Si tu amigo quiere experimentar con un chico mayor, lo hará, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Tom inclinó la cabeza, más que nada para evitar ver a su hermano a los ojos.

—Yo… sólo quiero que esté bien. No quiero verlo… lastimado. Humillado… O peor, expuesto ante la prensa por culpa del otro patán.

Chris meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras regresaba su mirada al televisor.

—La gente tiene que vivir su vida y cometer errores en el proceso, Tom. Es parte del aprendizaje. Como amigo, tú deberás estar ahí para apoyarlo, pero no podrás evitar que se meta en líos si él no quiere ser salvado, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Si tratas de detenerlo, lo perderás. Tan fácil como eso.

Tom asintió y se quedó en silencio durante un rato, fingiendo que miraba a su hermano jugar cuando en verdad sólo estaba divagando. Entendía perfectamente lo que Chris le había explicado, pero no por eso le dolía menos.

Y esa noche y las que siguieron, Tom se las pasó en vela, enfermo de la preocupación y con el corazón en un puño, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué le dolía y le mortificaba tanto que Dan terminara cayendo en las redes de ese Don Juan desgraciado.

Sospechar que Dan era homosexual ya era lo suficientemente malo como para también imaginarlo deseando tener su primera vez con ese caradura que, Tom estaba seguro, jamás sentiría por Dan lo que tal vez éste sentía por él, y eso sin contar con la preocupación que Tom experimentaba de sólo pensar en el riesgo que corría Dan de que todo el mundo se enterara de que era gay. Tom sabía que incluso la Warner podría cancelarle el contrato.

Pero sobre todas las cosas anteriores, lo que más le dolía a Tom aunque se mostrase reacio a reconocerlo ante él mismo, era la posibilidad de que Dan _sintiera _algún tipo de cariño por el malnacido de Robert Pattinson. Porque si así era… -Tom sentía un gran nudo que se le formaba en la garganta de tan sólo pensarlo- no habría poder humano que consiguiera que Dan no terminara en la cama con él y, por ende, cada vez más y más lejos de Tom y de la amistad que ambos compartieron alguna vez.

*

Afortunadamente para Tom, de pronto el destino pareció compadecerse de él y ponerse un poco de su lado, salvándolo –al menos durante un tiempo- de tener que tomar la decisión de decirle o no a Dan lo que sabía respecto de la personalidad del señor Pattinson. Apenas un par de días después de la charla que había tenido con su hermano, les fue comunicada a Tom y a unos pocos más una estupenda noticia: tenían que viajar a Oxford a filmar un par de escenas de la película. Para ello, la producción calculaba que tendrían que quedarse en la hermosa ciudad al menos una semana. Pero lo mejor de todo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Tom, era que Robert Pattinson no estaba incluido en la lista de los actores que viajaban a esa locación.

Después de saberlo, Tom se sintió reconciliado con la vida. Justicia divina era lo mínimo que se merecía ya que esa sería la última película en la que pensaba darle vida a Draco Malfoy.

*

—¿Tu última película? ¿Es… es en serio?

Dan le hizo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que detenía su marcha y se giraba a encararlo. Tom también se paró y lo miró a los ojos. Se quedaron los dos de pie en medio de la tranquila calle oxoniense, iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna y la de las farolas antiguas, la hermosa noche cayendo sobre ellos en su trayecto al hotel después de haber cenado en un restaurant cercano. Sus compañeros de reparto a los que acompañaban, continuaron caminando sin percatarse de que ellos dos se habían rezagado; después de todo ahí en Oxford la vigilancia hacia los actores menores de edad parecía muchísimo más relajada si la comparaban a la que ejercían en Londres.

—Sí —respondió Tom intentando sonreír pero consciente de que el gesto parecería más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa auténtica—. Es en serio. —Suspiró antes de proseguir—. Este año de estudios ya lo he perdido, pero pienso entrar a la Universidad de Southampton en septiembre del que viene y recuperarme lo más pronto posible.

—¿Southampton? ¿Es la misma donde está tu hermano mayor? ¿Dónde estudian Pesquería? —le preguntó Dan y Tom casi jadeó de la sorpresa. ¿En serio Dan recordaba ese dato?

—Sí, esa misma precisamente.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿No eres feliz como actor? ¡Puedes trabajar de esto toda tu vida! ¡Eres bueno, Tom!

Tom sonrió cálidamente y bajó el rostro. Se había esperado una respuesta así de parte de Dan. Del nunca conformista Dan, del siempre testarudo Dan. ¿Cómo no iba a cuestionar sus motivos, cualesquiera que éstos fueran?

—Claro que soy feliz como actor. Pero…

Había sido sumamente feliz esos días que llevaban filmando en Oxford. Porque eso que hacían ahí parecía más unas vacaciones entre amigos que un trabajo en sí. Se levantaban temprano todos los días, por supuesto, y tal vez ahí erradicaba el único problema, porque a partir de ese momento todo era comer, charlar, intentar grabar alguna divertida escena con un par de los mejores actores que Tom había conocido (Maggie Smith y Brendan Gleeson, ni más ni menos) y luego, volver a comer y salir a pasear, divertirse y dormir en una hermosa habitación de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Pero lo mejor de todo era que Tom por fin podía convivir con Dan. Como antes, como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Quién no sería feliz con una vida así?

Pero la filmación de la escena del patio de Hogwarts donde Moody convierte a Draco en hurón no iba a durar para siempre, y Tom lo sabía muy bien. Al final todo terminaría y entonces todos ellos tomarían sus cosas y regresarían a Londres donde Dan y él volverían a distanciarse, atrapados cada uno en su vida y en sus propias escenas de la película.

—¿Pero…? —insistió Dan, dando un paso hacia él.

Tom miró hacia la calle, realmente sorprendido de que todos se hubiesen alejado sin percatarse de que ellos se quedaban atrás. Suspiró con el alivio que le causaba el hecho de que Pattinson no estuviese ahí con ellos; Tom sospechaba que el cabrón habría aprovechado tanta holgura en la vigilancia para hacer cosas _nada decentes _con Dan.

—Tengo que proseguir con mi vida, Dan —respondió en voz baja—. Perseguir mi sueño. Toda mi vida, desde que tengo uso de razón, he tenido una caña de pescar en las manos, y los momentos más felices son los que he pasado a la intemperie, pescando, acampando. Yo… yo realmente estoy entusiasmado con la idea de estudiar Pesquería. De ser un profesional y poder trabajar en ello, que mi hobby se convierta en mi modus vivendi es... wow, pues ¿quién no querría eso?

Dan se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Realmente te gusta la escuela, Tom? —preguntó con voz suave pero a toda prisa, como era característico en él—. Yo la odio con todas mis fuerzas y estoy feliz de no tener que regresar. Nunca fui muy feliz en ella, ya sabes… Me parecía dura y los otros chicos siempre... bueno, no eran muy amables conmigo.

Tom lo miró con sorpresa. No tenía idea de que Dan hubiese pasado malos ratos en la escuela. ¿Qué no era demasiado pequeño cuando la dejó?

—Pues supongo que tu caso es diferente, ¿no? —le dijo al ver que Dan no le contaría más—. Siendo la estrella de las películas supongo que la Warner no te soltará tan fácilmente. Pero, oye, lo mío son sólo planes. En realidad no estoy muy seguro de lo que haré porque también depende en gran medida de si los productores siguen queriéndome a mí como Malfoy para la siguiente cinta.

La cara de Dan se iluminó de tal forma que cualquiera hubiera creído que Tom le acababa de informar que se había ganado el BAFTA al mejor actor.

—¿Te quedarías? ¡¿En serio?!

—En serio. —Tom no pudo evitar reírse ante la felicidad de Dan—. Creo que me daré la oportunidad de pensármelo si es que acaso eso llega a suceder.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Dan le dedicó una de esas sonrisas geniales y gigantes que sólo él parecía capaz de prodigar y que fue ampliamente correspondida por Tom. Entonces y sin decir nada más, ambos chicos reanudaron la marcha hacia el hotel, la tranquilidad de esa ciudad haciendo juego con la paz que parecía reinar en el corazón de Tom. Los filmes de Harry Potter le habían traído mucho a su vida, y ahora estaba seguro de que esas “vacaciones” en Oxford estaban, por mucho, en uno de los puntos más altos de su lista.

Que Pattinson ni Emma estuviesen cerca tenía mucho que ver, Tom lo sabía, así como el detalle de que en verdad no fuera Tom el hurón rebotador que el ex Auror metía en los pantalones del pobre de Jamie desde hacía tres días.

Sin mencionar el punto más importante de todos: ahí en Oxford Tom tenía a Dan casi sólo para él.

*

Lo idílico de la estancia en Oxford terminó para Tom la mañana que llegó un grupo de actores que sólo venían a filmar unas pequeñas escenas y que al otro día estarían de vuelta, sobre todo porque Robert Pattinson era uno de ellos.

—Es para la escena donde los amigos de Cedric se burlan de mí y luego yo le informo acerca de los dragones de la primera prueba —le había explicado alegremente Dan a Tom el día anterior cuando se habían enterado, y éste se había quedado mudo sin atreverse a sacar el tema que anteriormente lo había tenido tan preocupado.

No que fuera fácil, ¿o sí? Porque, después de todo, ¿cómo preguntarle a Dan si era gay en primer lugar, y si acaso estaba dentro de sus planes a corto plazo acostarse con el Pattinson Patán? No era algo casual que se pudiera conversar en la sobremesa de la cena delante de los demás.

Pero la alegría que Dan mostró ante la perspectiva de encontrarse de nuevo con aquel imbécil, trastornó a Tom más allá de la razón al grado de que cuando miró al grupo de recién llegados bajar de su autobús, se prometió a él mismo que protegería a su amigo y, dejando cobardías a un lado, se haría cargo de la situación como todo un Auror rebelde y fuera de control.

Parado junto a los demás actores que esperaban por sus compañeros, Tom observó la manera en que Pattinson buscaba a Dan entre la pequeña multitud. Y cuando lo encontró, Tom notó que los ojos le brillaban con indudable deseo contenido. Dan, quien ingenuamente no parecía darse cuenta de nada, le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, enfureciéndose, preocupándose y percibiendo cómo los consejos de Chris y su propio sentido común se largaban muy lejos de ahí, dejándole campo libre a su propia obstinación de no permitir que semejante bestia pusiera una sola mano encima de Dan.

De _su _Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como todos saben, Feltbeats es el apodo musical de Tom y con el que se dio a conocer cuando comenzó a grabar sus canciones en Youtube. Beat es una palabra en inglés que significa “ritmo o latido” o en el caso del tambor, “golpes”. En una entrevista donde le cuestionaron el origen de ese nombre, Tom simplemente dijo que el apodo se lo habían puesto tiempo atrás, pero no dijo ni quién ni por qué. Por lo tanto, que haya sido Mike Newell quien le otorgó el apodo es sólo un invento mío. :-)


	11. Dragones

Aunque los actores de la película tenían su propia habitación en el hotel como cualquier otro miembro del staff, se volvía de rigurosa necesidad que junto a la locación del momento (en ese caso, la Universidad de Oxford) los primeros tuvieran un tráiler para guardar su vestuario y poder maquillarse, vestirse y descansar. Así que, en cuanto arribó el autobús con los chicos que interpretaban a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, todo el elenco se dirigió hacia su respectivo tráiler acompañado de su asistente de dirección, de sus maquillistas y de un ayudante de camerino. Con el tiempo encima y con un precioso y perfecto clima al cual sacarle provecho, Mike tenía mucha prisa por terminar de filmar las escenas que en su conjunto darían vida a esos momentos en los que Harry se hacía de palabras con Ron, hablaba con Cedric para advertirle de los dragones y, finalmente, conseguía que a Malfoy lo convirtieran en hurón; pocos minutos de acción que en la vida real eran días y días de filmación, incluso, semanas.

Mientras caminaba con la joven chica que le habían asignado como asistente, Tom intentaba mirar entre las cabezas de todo el personal para no perder de vista a Dan. Pero el chico, en medio de todos los que estaban ahí para ayudarlo y tenerlo listo justo a tiempo, se veía tan pequeño que costaba trabajo localizarlo. Al igual que Rupert y Emma, Dan era de los pocos actores que tenían asignado un par de maquillistas y un ayudante de camerino sólo para él y que no tenían que compartirlos con nadie más, a diferencia de los otros como Tom que tenían que turnarse para ser atendidos por los artistas del maquillaje.

Sin embargo, salir a filmar a locación significaba una mejoría para todos por igual, pues la producción siempre tendía a consentirlos más, tal vez por la misma razón de que no eran demasiados. Ya fuera por las horas de tiempo libre de las que disponían (ahí no tenían que asistir a clases particulares como en Londres), por el hospedaje en hermosos hoteles, por las salidas turísticas o por el tráiler repleto de comodidades, salir a filmar fuera de los estudios principales invariablemente representaba todo un paseo y agasajo.

Tom, como la mayoría de los actores, tenía un tráiler para su uso exclusivo y se dio cuenta de que también Pattinson tenía uno (y de los recién llegados era el único, pues los otros actores que hacían de Hufflepuffs tenían que compartir uno solo para todos). Tom pensaba en eso mientras le pasaban su guardarropa y comenzaba a alistarse para filmar. Se suponía que el rodaje con Pattinson y compañía estaba programado para durar sólo un día, pero era bastante improbable que terminaran temprano, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se demoraran mucho más de una jornada.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa desde el punto de vista de Tom: que esa noche, Pattinson, al igual que los demás, dormiría en el mismo hotel donde también se hospedaba Dan.

Recordando todas las libertades de las que gozaban los actores y la escasa vigilancia que la producción ejercía ahí en Oxford, Tom se estremeció de preocupación. En serio, _en serio_ esperaba que Pattinson no tuviera en mente aprovecharse de eso y atreverse a… _cualquier cosa_ con Dan, porque de lo contrario, Tom no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Tal vez ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar y evitar que Dan se encontrara con el patán.

*

Tom se apresuró a estar listo lo más pronto posible y en cuanto estuvo caracterizado como un Draco Malfoy despeinado y lleno de barro después de haber sido convertido en hurón, salió pitando de su tráiler directo al de Dan. Lo encontró cerrado pero pudo escuchar voces que provenían desde dentro, así que, sin dejar de sentirse un tanto incómodo y bastante acobardado, golpeó sonoramente la puerta.

El padre de Dan fue quien le abrió.

—Buenos días —saludó el hombre en tono afable y Tom casi tuvo el impulso de contarle lo que estaba aconteciendo entre Pattinson y Dan. Afortunadamente consiguió contenerse justo a tiempo antes de arriesgarse a sonar como un esquizofrénico—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —le preguntó el padre de Dan.

_¿Mantener a Dan encerrado bajo llave mientras estemos en Oxford?_   
__

—Eh… Buenos días, señor Radcliffe —masculló Tom—. En realidad… bueno, sólo necesito intercambiar unas palabras con Dan, si me permite.

—Claro, chico. —El hombre se movió a un lado para dejarlo entrar—. Justo ahora lo están terminando de maquillar. Pasa, pasa.

—¡Hola, Tom! —saludó otro hombre que estaba sentado en un silloncito de la sala del tráiler y quien aparentemente había estado charlando con el señor Radcliffe. Era Will, el ayudante de camerino personal y exclusivo de Dan.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió Tom intentando sonar alegre y despreocupado para no levantar las sospechas de aquellos dos que, según estaba enterado, cuidaban a Dan con más celo que un par de dragones entrenados. El padre de Dan lo hacía por razones obvias y Will, porque tenía en gran estima al muchacho; cariño que era correspondido ampliamente por Dan, quien se lo pasaba diciéndole a todo el mundo que a pesar de la diferencia de edad (Will ya rondaba los cuarenta años), lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos—. Necesito decirle algo a Dan antes de que… —Tomo hizo señas con la esperanza de que aquellos dos hombres le permitieran llegar ante la muy bien cuidada estrella del plató.

Tanto Will como el señor Radcliffe le sonrieron cálidamente.

—Pásate, chico. Dan está allá al fondo con Amy.

Tom asintió y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del tráiler donde Dan tenía su salón de maquillaje. Ahí lo encontró charlando animadamente con una de sus maquillistas, la joven y bonita Amy. Sin embargo y por más difícil que resultara de creer, la cara de Dan se iluminó de manera imposible al ver que Tom entraba en el lugar. Simplemente pareció resplandecer.

—¡Tom! —exclamó el chico con gran sorpresa y tal vez no era para menos. Tom jamás lo visitaba ni en su tráiler de ahí ni en su camerino de Leavesden, así que en verdad esa era una situación bastante inusual—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tom entró y se dirigió con pasos torpes y tímidos hacia el otro chico y su maquillista, quien, afanosa y veloz, procedía a peinar a Dan sin levantar los ojos hacia el recién llegado y quien incluso pareció molestarse ante su intrusión al juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos que le mostró.

—Vine a… —Tom tragó fuerte, tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos. Después de todo, no todos los días _tenía _que invitar a otro chico a salir, ¿verdad? Pero la situación era desesperada, y como Tom lo veía, o era él o era Pattinson. Así que—... Es que, ¿sabes? Me… me traje conmigo una guitarra y yo… No puedo, con una melodía. La verdad es que me gustaría preguntarte acerca de unos acordes que no me salen por más que los practico. Estoy seguro de que tú…

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar? —preguntó Dan en tono incrédulo.

Tom sonrió de oreja a oreja intentando parecer… ¿encantador?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Creo que necesito a alguien que sepa verdaderamente de música; alguien como tú. ¿Podrías hoy en la noche? Tal vez, después de la cena… ¿en mi cuarto? A Chris no le molestará, estoy seguro. Podemos ordenar unas limonadas y… quizá pedir una película de pago por eventoal terminar. ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno, ahí estaba. Misión cumplida. Finalmente ni siquiera había sido tan difícil. Sobre todo porque Tom no dejaba de repetirse a él mismo que _eso _que le estaba pidiendo a Dan no era una cita romántica ni mucho menos, si no nada más una salida _muy normal _entre dos amigos que tienen intereses en común.

Tom ya estaba saboreando las mieles de su éxito cuando Dan arrugó la cara en un curioso gesto de molestia al mismo tiempo que la maquillista ponía cara de asco. Tom no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que eso podía significar cuando Dan ya se estaba negando.

—Oh, Tom, demonios… esta noche no puedo. —Dan cogió el móvil que descansaba en la mesita de enfrente y se lo mostró a Tom—. Rob me ha enviado un mensaje invitándome a ir al teatro de la universidad. Dice que hoy dan una obra experimental muy buena y que unos amigos le han cedido varios boletos.

Tom ahogó un jadeo, sintiendo que el suelo se abría ante sus pies. Eso no podía ser en serio, ¿o sí? Por unos segundos no supo ni qué responder.

—¿Van a ir solamente tú y él? —preguntó antes de poderlo evitar y en un tono que hasta a sus oídos sonó como el de un novio extremadamente celoso. Dios mío, tenía que controlarse pero _ya.___

Dan y la maquillista lo miraron con gesto extrañado y Tom se sonrojó sin saber qué decir para salir de semejante atolladero. Seguramente debía de lucir como un demente con delirio de persecución y le pesaba que eso provocara que Dan cambiara la buena opinión que tenía de él y que tantos años de amistad y trabajo en conjunto le había costado lograr.

—No —respondió Dan con voz seria después de varios segundos que a Tom le parecieron una eternidad—. Solos no. Le dieron tres boletos y me dijo que podía llevar a alguien, así que le he pedido a Will que nos acompañe.

—Ah —dijo Tom sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Bueno, no un poco. _Un mucho _más aliviado al decir verdad. Estaba seguro de que con Will cerca, Pattinson ni siquiera podría sentarse al lado de Dan en el teatro.

Sin embargo, Tom no pudo evitar maldecir en su mente mil veces al cretino listillo que parecía estar preparando con todo lujo de detalles una abusiva y perversa seducción. Porque, que un rayo lo partiera, pero Tom estaba seguro de que de un modo o de otro, Pattinson vería la manera de sacar a Will de en medio para pasar tiempo a solas con Dan. Sintiéndose muy frustrado, Tom se despidió de Dan y salió corriendo de ahí, casi pateándose a él mismo por no haber pensado en mandarle un mensaje a Dan antes de que el Pattinson Patán lo hiciera.

¿En dónde demonios tenía Tom la cabeza que la posibilidad de usar el móvil ni siquiera se le había ocurrido? Se sentía tan enojado con él mismo que ni siquiera pudo disimular.

*

La filmación de esa tarde transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, al menos para los ojos de _casi_ todo el mundo. No obstante, para la atenta mirada de Tom, fue más que obvio que Pattinson estaba actuando pésimamente, equivocándose una y otra vez en sus diálogos y logrando que sus escenas nunca terminaran de estar bien. Para los demás era cosa de todos los días que los jóvenes actores se pusieran en exceso nerviosos y cometieran errores, pero para Tom, era evidente que lo que el cabrón estaba pretendiendo era postergar lo más que pudiera el tiempo que el equipo tendría que pasar en Oxford.

—Dragones —decía Dan totalmente inmerso en su papel, relamiéndose los labios de esa manera que a Tom se le antojaba sumamente perturbadora y mirando fijamente hacia Pattinson—. Esa es la primera prueba. Tienen uno para cada…

Y entonces, el estúpido de Pattinson se soltaba a reír como el idiota que era, arruinando la escena una vez más.

Las entrañas se le volvían de hielo a Tom sólo de pensar en las intenciones malévolas de semejante hijo de puta y cada segundo que pasaba le resultaba más inverosímil que el cabrón estuviese haciendo todo eso _sólo_ para conseguir morrease con Dan. Sin dejar de mirar entre el uno y el otro y, sobre todo, sin poder evitar admirar toda la inocencia del juvenil rostro de Dan y aquel empeño entrañable que le ponía a su propia actuación, Tom se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo Pattinson podía ser tan caradura para querer arrebatarle a ese chico algo tan importante como su primera vez. Especialmente cuando _ese _chico era un ser humano tan valioso como Dan y que tal vez en el fondo ni siquiera fuera gay.

“No mientras yo pueda permitirlo”, se repetía Tom sin cesar, como un mantra, como un juramento; tan determinado a evitarlo tal vez como lo estaría Pattinson de lograrlo; y pensar así fue lo que lo salvó todo el día de buscarle la cara a Pattinson y reclamarle la bajeza que estaba intentando cometer.

Pero llegada la noche y después de que todos se hubieran dirigido a cenar al restaurante de turno, Tom pasó la peor velada de la que tuviera memoria al haber sido dejado a un lado por el anteriormente solícito Dan y quien ahora sólo parecía tener ojos, charla y atención para Pattinson y nada más.

*

Después de la cena y con el tiempo alargándose cruel e indefinidamente, Tom estaba seguro de que se volvería loco antes de la medianoche. Echándole vistazos al reloj de su habitación cada minuto mientras fingía que miraba la televisión y sin dejar de pensar ni un solo momento en Dan y en lo que estaría haciendo con Pattinson, descubrió después de una hora y pico que no podía continuar así.

Se puso de pie intempestivamente y asustando a Chris, quien, desde la otra cama gemela de la habitación, parecía que ya estaba quedándose dormido. Tom masculló una disculpa mientras se dirigía al armario y sacaba una chaqueta de ahí.

—Voy a salir —le avisó a su hermano y se colocó la prenda—. No tengo sueño, no hay nada interesante en la TV y la verdad es que…

“_Me estoy muriendo de la angustia por saber que Dan está bien.”_

—Pero, ¿adónde vas? —le cuestionó Chris sentándose en la cama y pareciendo de pronto muy despierto.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Al cine —mintió, evitando los ojos de su hermano. La verdad era que estaba esperando poder dar con el teatro de la universidad y… bueno, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué haría una vez localizado el sitio, pero estando ahí ya se le ocurriría algo.

Su respuesta pareció entusiasmar a Chris.

—¿No me digas que vas a ir a ver la segunda parte de _Kill Bill_? —preguntó con emoción mientras se ponía de pie y al igual que Tom, iba al armario a buscar su chaqueta—. ¡¿Viste que ya la están pasando?!

Tom se quedó desconcertado y con la boca muy abierta.

—Eh… No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Podemos ver ésa? —le cuestionó Chris, tomando su móvil y su cartera y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —bromeó con Tom al ver que éste simplemente lo miraba con confusión.

Chris golpeó amistosamente a Tom en el brazo antes de salir del cuarto y Tom no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta y seguir a su hermano en silencio, maldiciendo por dentro no haberle dado una respuesta menos atractiva ante su cuestionamiento. Dudaba mucho que lo hubiera acompañado si le hubiera dicho que pensaba ir a la Iglesia más cercana a orar.

No obstante, mientras terminaban de recorrer el pasillo del hotel y salían a las bulliciosas e iluminadas calles de Oxford, Tom tuvo que reconocer que todo lo que su hermano hacía por él bien valía que lo invitara no sólo esa, sino muchísimas veces más al cine. Además de que, quizá y sólo quizá, no había sido muy sensato de su parte creer que era buena idea ir a espiar a un Dan que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

“Ten un poco de dignidad, Tom”, se dijo a él mismo antes de suspirar profundamente y tomar la decisión de dejar de pensar en el bobalicón de Dan Radcliffe y lo que estaría haciendo con Pattinson. Después de todo, él quería estar con el otro, ¿no? ¿No había rechazado e ignorado a Tom desde que Pattinson había llegado al plató? ¿Acaso no se lo pasaba mirándolo con ojos de borrego enamorado? ¿Verdad que sí? Entonces, ¿qué vela tenía Tom en ese entierro?

Ninguna. Que se jodieran los dos, Tom no tenía obligación de cuidar a Dan, no era ni su padre ni su hado padrino. Y con eso en mente, autoconvenciéndose fervientemente, Tom comenzó a charlar con Chris dándose cuenta que así sería muchísimo más fácil dejar de pensar en Dan…

—¡Tom! ¡Y el hermano de Tom! ¿Cómo están?

… o tal vez no.

Tom se quedó lívido cuando Chris y él se toparon frente a frente con Will, el amigo de Dan y con quien se suponía iba a ir al teatro. Los tres se detuvieron y mientras Chris y Will intercambiaban saludos y palabras amistosas, Tom no podía pensar más que en una cosa.

—Will, ¿no ibas a ir al teatro con Dan y Rob? —le cuestionó a toda prisa, interrumpiendo a su hermano a media frase de presentación.

Will se quedó mirándolo durante un momento sin decir nada, aparentemente sorprendido de que Tom hubiera sabido eso.

—Iba a ir —respondió el hombre—, pero luego Rob llegó anunciando que al final sus amigos sólo le habían obsequiado dos boletos, así que tuve que quedarme en el hotel. Pero como ya estaba vestido y no me apetecía irme a acostar tan temprano, salí a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Nosotros vamos al cine —le informó Chris—. ¿No quieres unirte?

—Claro, ¿cuál película mirarán? —respondió Will sin pensarlo dos veces, dándole a Tom la impresión de que así fueran a ver _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_, de todas formas hubiera optado por acompañarlos.

Caminaron un par de manzanas a través del hermoso centro de la ciudad, Tom intentando no angustiarse al pensar que Dan estaba en ese momento en algún teatro a solas con Pattinson, cuando de pronto Will detuvo su marcha y miró intrigado hacia la acera de enfrente.

—¡Qué raro! —comentó con cara de extrañeza—. ¡Está cerrado!

Tom levantó la vista; todo ese tiempo la había tenido clavada en el suelo frente a sus pies. Lo único que había delante de ellos era un modesto edificio de ladrillo rojo con un letrero sobre la puerta que rezaba “Burton Taylor Studio” y que, en efecto, estaba cerrado.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Tom—, ¿qué tiene de raro?

Will lo miró y era evidente que algo lo había puesto muy nervioso de repente.

—Es que _ese_ es el teatro universitario —Will les dijo a los hermanos Felton—. Ahí era donde se suponía que iba a presentarse la obra a la cual nos había invitado Rob. Y está… _cerrado. _Aparentemente, hoy no hay función.

El cerebro de Tom demoró segundos completos en procesar esa información. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo caía hasta sus pies. En cambio Chris, ajeno a los temores y las sospechas que atormentaban el alma de Tom, soltó una risita antes de decir:

—Bueno, seguramente miró mal la fecha en los boletos, ¿no? Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

—Sí, pero… —dijo Will en voz baja, notablemente preocupado—. ¿En dónde están entonces? ¿A dónde fueron a esta hora de la noche? Dan es muy pequeño para andar de juerga por ahí. Además, su padre _nos dio _permiso para salir al teatro, no a cualquier otro sitio más.

—Hay que llamarle —dijo Tom con un hilo de voz. Will asintió y sacó su móvil del interior de su chaqueta. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Tom lo observó marcar el número y llevarse el aparato al oído. Al cabo de un minuto, Will negó con la cabeza—. Lo trae apagado. Directamente me manda al buzón.

—No deberían preocuparse tanto por él —comentó Chris—. Tal vez están en el cine o en otro teatro, y es por eso que apagó el teléfono. Estoy seguro de que Rob lo cuidará bien y que dentro de un rato ambos estarán a salvo en el hotel.

Tom no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido burlesco ante la ironía dicha por su hermano, y Chris y Will lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Will—. ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa, Tom?

—Es que... —Tom intentó explicarle—, Rob no... él no... no es…

Tom, tan nervioso que temía estar temblando, se silenció. Le parecía absurdo poner en palabras sus sospechas hacia Pattinson, porque después de todo, ¿qué tal si nada de lo que él creía era cierto? Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Dan y el cretino estuvieran por ahí. Por supuesto, no había señal de ninguno de los dos. ¿A dónde demonios podría haberse llevado a Dan aquel abusivo? Al hotel era completamente imposible; Tom sabía que Pattinson compartía cuarto con otro actor y Dan lo hacía con su padre. ¿Entonces?

La cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa de la desesperación que estaba experimentando. Aquellos dos, perdidos en una ciudad tan grande, ¿dónde demonios podría encontrarlos nadie? ¡Podrían estar en cualquier callejuela, metidos en cualquier restaurante o bar, en un baño público o paseando por un parque! Sintiéndose al borde de un colapso nervioso, Tom finalmente miró hacia Chris y Will.

—Voy a ir a buscarlos. Por favor, vayan al cine sin mí.

—¿Qué? —alegó Chris, sumamente extrañado por el comportamiento tan peculiar del que Tom estaba haciendo gala esa noche—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tienes que buscarlos? Es completamente…

Pero antes de que Chris pudiera decir más o de que pudiera detener a Tom, éste ya había dado media vuelta y se había echado a correr, tropezando entre la gente que caminaba por la acera y mirando con fijeza cada rostro, esperando con ansiedad encontrar el de Dan.

*

Por supuesto que Chris iba a preocuparse por su absurda escapada. De hecho estuvo llamándolo al móvil tantas veces que Tom, harto de oírlo sonar, optó por apagarlo. Nunca en toda su vida Tom le había hecho tal jugada a su hermano; la verdad era que siempre había sido un chico obediente y bien portado que en muy raras excepciones se alejaba de su lado. Después de todo, Tom valoraba mucho lo que Chris sacrificaba para poder estar ahí con él todo el tiempo que duraba su trabajo de actuación, ayudándolo, cuidándolo y aconsejándolo en lo Tom alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Pero ese era un caso de emergencia y ya podría explicárselo más tarde. En ese momento, lo urgente, lo indispensable, era encontrar a Dan y ver -_asegurarse_\- de que estaba con bien. Pero era una situación difícil, peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar. Tom se asomó por la ventana de tantos restaurantes y bares que perdió la cuenta; caminó y caminó durante lo que le parecieron horas, mirando a todas las personas a la cara, comportamiento que seguramente lo hacía lucir como un demente al juzgar por la manera en que la gente se le quedaba viendo a él.

Nada. Nada. Absolutamente, nada. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más furioso. Oh, por dios, él mismo iba a matar a Pattinson en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente.

Finalmente, sus erráticos pasos lo condujeron hasta la Universidad y, agotado, ahí se sentó en una banca del jardín principal. Mordiéndose las uñas del pesar, sacó su móvil y volvió a encenderlo esperando que Chris se hubiese cansado de llamarlo y desistiera de hacerlo. En cuanto su aparato volvió a la vida, marcó el número de Dan.

Los segundos que tardó en conectar le parecieron un verdadero infierno. Infierno literal cuando le respondió la impersonal voz de una máquina que le indicaba que la llamada se estaba enlazando al buzón.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —susurró entre dientes, los cuales le castañeaban y no precisamente de frío—. ¿Por qué no enciendes tu teléfono, Dan? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Cerró su aparato móvil y en cuanto lo hizo, éste comenzó a sonar. Tom miró la pantalla con aprensión, pero al notar que no era Chris sino un número desconocido, se apresuró a responder con la esperanza de que fuera…

—¿Dan? —dijo en cuanto tomó la llamada.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por la voz de un hombre mayor.

—No, Tom. Soy Will. Espero que no te moleste que te llame. ¿Sabes? Tu hermano me dio tu número.

Tom se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando vencer unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes, Will, está bien —respondió, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma en la voz—. Yo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Es que me estoy trepando por las paredes de la preocupación. Dan no ha regresado al hotel y su móvil continúa apagado. No tengo valor para darle la cara a su papá y decirle que por culpa mía Dan está perdido con Rob en alguna parte de la ciudad. ¡Hace media hora que nos espera! ¿Qué explicación voy a darle? Después de todo… Dan era mi responsabilidad.

Will se quedó callado y Tom lo escuchó soltar un profundo suspiro.

—Tom —continuó—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tú sabes algo que yo no?

Tom se mordió los labios. Fuerte. Tanto que le dolieron. Indeciso en confesar o no las ideas respecto a Pattinson que tenía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicar sus temores sin sonar como un paranoico amigo celoso?

—Es… —comenzó—, es este chico, Rob. Verás, Will… Yo… me dijeron, y no son sólo rumores, pues me lo confirmó un amigo mío. Que él, Rob, es bi-bi… —Se dio un golpe en la frente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decir la maldita palabra?—. Que Rob es bisexual. Y que es bastante… eh, bastante… ¿conquistador? —Esperó un momento para darle tiempo a Will de responderle algo, pero al notar que no decía nada, continúo—: Me dijo un amigo que trabajó con él en Alemania que este chico, Rob, es un tanto… _peculiar_ respecto a sus relaciones profesionales. Que… que le gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer… Si tú entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Finalizó y tragó con bastante trabajo, el frío producido por el miedo yéndose al carajo y sintiéndose en ese momento más que acalorado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir semejante acusación en voz alta? Porque una cosa era lo que Tom pudiera pensar en lo privado, pero ¿exponer de ese modo su opinión respecto a un compañero? Dios mío, presentía que estar soltando esos chismes iba a costarle el contrato.

—¡Con razón! —soltó Will al otro lado de la línea con voz furiosa—. ¡Con razón tantas mentiras y excusas para conseguir llevarse al chico! ¡Maldito cabrón, hijodeputa, pero deja que le ponga las manos encima y… voy a matarlo si tan sólo se ha atrevido a tocarlo!

Tom se quedó de una pieza al escuchar hablar así al ayudante de camerino de Dan, un hombre que jamás tenía una palabra amarga en su boca y mucho menos dejaba salir una retahíla de groserías como en ese momento.

—¿Disculpa? —masculló Tom, presintiendo que Will lo golpearía a él también por no haberle dicho nada antes.

—Tom —dijo Will en un tono tremendamente serio—. No podemos hacer un escándalo de esto y mucho menos podemos decírselo al señor Radcliffe. _Tenemos_ que encontrar a Dan. A como dé lugar, chico.

—¡Pero ya lo busqué por toda la ciudad! —exclamó Tom, casi reconfortado de poder gritar su frustración sin parecer un deschavetado—. ¡Me he asomado a todos los bares, a todos los restaurantes… es como si hubieran desaparecido!

—¿Ya fuiste a los tráileres?

Una cubeta de agua helada se hubiera sentido menos fría que recordar que _todos los actores _tenían acceso a su tráiler y que por lo regular nadie andaba por ahí durante la noche a excepción de uno que otro vigilante.

Oh, dios mío, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—No —jadeó.

—Tom —lo apuró Will con voz desesperada—. Por favor, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Adelántate, seguramente ahí es donde Rob se lo ha llevado! Yo te alcanzo ahí en un par de min…

Tom no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Está bien! —le gritó y colgó el teléfono. De inmediato se levantó de la banca y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la zona donde los tráileres estaban estacionados, y la cual, para su fortuna, no estaba nada lejos de ahí.

*

Nunca había merodeado por ese estacionamiento de noche y no tenía idea de lo solitario y oscuro que podía ponerse. Con sólo unas cuantas farolas insuficientes y todos los tráileres desocupados y con sus luces apagadas, el lugar parecía totalmente abandonado y hasta resultaba un tanto tétrico. Pero a pesar de la penumbra, Tom no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al tráiler de Dan y, una vez ahí, tuvo que doblarse y apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas para recobrar el aliento. Jadeando y mientras luchaba por recuperar la respiración que había perdido después de semejante carrera, notó con enorme decepción que no había ninguna luz encendida en el tráiler de Dan.

Lo cual quería decir que no había nadie ahí.

Resoplando, Tom se incorporó y con la mirada buscó entre los vehículos estacionados, preguntándose cuál de todos ésos sería el tráiler de Pattinson. Después de todo y al pensarlo bien, Tom se daba cuenta de que era más probable que ellos estuviesen en el del cretino y no en el de Dan, pues Pattinson seguramente tendría llave del suyo y ahí se arriesgarían mucho menos a ser descubiertos. Lamentablemente, Tom no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál tráiler podía ser.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de esa noche, volvió a maldecir entre dientes su puta suerte.

Aún sin poder respirar con normalidad, Tom comenzó a caminar a paso veloz entre los tráileres. No eran demasiados, una veintena tal vez, así que no sería mucho el tiempo que tardaría -iba pensando Tom-, buscando alguno que tuviera las luces interiores encendidas, se notaría a través de las pequeñas ventanas y tal vez ahí, con un poco de suerte, por fin encontraría a Dan.

Sin localizar ni uno solo que pareciera tener gente en su interior, Tom comenzó a desesperarse todavía más. De pronto, un ruido casi imperceptible lo sorprendió. Se detuvo en seco, intentando descubrir la fuente y parando oreja por si se repetía. ¿Serían ellos? Después de todo había sonado como…

_¿Gente besándose?_

Tragando, respirando con dificultad y creyendo que no podría más, Tom se apoyó de espaldas contra el tráiler más cercano, oyendo de nuevo sonidos que indudablemente eran de dos personas que estaban besuqueándose… cuando menos. Se escuchaban jadeos, ruidos de besos, algunas palabras sueltas que no distinguía bien; todo proveniente de algún punto detrás de ese tráiler contra el cual estaba reclinado. Y de repente, Tom tuvo unas intensas e impertinentes ganas de llorar, todo el miedo, la preocupación y el enojo que había sentido durante horas y horas y que tanto lo había estresado, liberándose por fin, abandonándolo al haber encontrado a aquellos dos y dejándolo inmensamente cansado. Pero sobre todas las cosas, más que cansado o preocupado, Tom se sentía profundamente decepcionado porque Dan, _su inocente Dan_, estaba correspondiéndole a aquel degenerado.

—Ven, Danny —escuchó que Pattinson susurraba al chico—. ¿Vamos adentro?

—No, no…

Tom se enderezó de repente. Algo no estaba nada bien ahí, y no era sólo la negativa de Dan a acompañar al otro sino que… Su voz. Había algo raro en su voz. Arrastraba las palabras y éstas sonaban pastosas y pesadas, como si…

_¡Dan estaba borracho!_

¡Oh, mi buen dios, el maldito lo había embriagado!

En menos de dos segundos Tom ya le había dado la vuelta al tráiler, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al sitio preciso donde Pattinson tenía a Dan completamente aplastado contra el mismo vehículo donde Tom había estado apoyado un momento antes. La sangre le hirvió en cada vena al notar que Pattinson estaba restregándose con fuerza contra el casi indefenso cuerpo de Dan y que le estaba besando de tal forma que parecía querer comerse su cara entera, arrancando quejidos de dolor de parte del chico. Dan no hacía otra cosa más que retorcerse con impotencia debajo de semejante mastodonte, y aunque a momentos parecía corresponder los besos que el otro le daba, no se miraba como si estuviese en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión ni tampoco parecía que estuviese disfrutando mucho de las atenciones que Pattinson le prodigaba.

Mierda, ni siquiera parecía poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

Tom  no lo pensó ni un momento más. Como si estuviese viendo todo en cámara lenta y bajo sombríos tonos de rojo, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ellos.

—Sólo un rato, Dan. No haremos nada que tú no quieras, te lo prometo —insistía Pattinson—. Sólo quiero… —No pudo terminar de decirle a Dan lo que quería porque en ese instante Tom lo tomó de su chaqueta y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a separarse de Dan y haciéndolo que trastabillara hacia atrás. Desconcertado, Pattinson se giró para encarar a Tom y durante unos segundos pareció tan asustado que no pudo articular palabra—. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Felton?! —le gritó una vez que consiguió recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa _a ti_, infeliz! —le gritó Tom a su vez, echándole un rápido vistazo a Dan y enfureciéndose al notar que el muchacho estaba tan ebrio (o drogado, sólo Dios sabía qué) que apenas podía sostenerse de pie y si no caía hasta el suelo era porque estaba apoyado de espaldas contra el tráiler—. ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?! —le preguntó Tom a Pattinson con un grito destemplado, temblando de la rabia y la indignación—. ¿Drogando al chico para poder pervertirlo? ¿Qué tipo de persona eres tú?

Pattinson soltó una risita sarcástica que le erizó todos los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Drogado? No sé de dónde sacas eso —dijo Pattinson encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que hice fue invitarlo a tomar una cerveza. Yo no tengo la culpa si se emborracha y al final termina queriendo meterse dentro de mis pantalones. Después de todo, ¿no es lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que está haciendo?

—¡Apenas tiene quince años, grandísimo infeliz! —bufó Tom, dándose cuenta de que no tenía caso discutir con estúpidos y mejor optando por tomar a Dan y largarse de ahí, porque se sentía tan enojado que estaba seguro de que si se liaba a golpes con ese desgraciado cometería una locura que le valdría el contrato y tal vez hasta la libertad.

Apretando los puños, luchando por contenerse y resoplando de furia contenida, Tom rodeó a un no menos enojado Pattinson para alcanzar a Dan. Llegó hasta su amigo e intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de su estado, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se echó sobre sus hombros el de Dan para poder ayudarlo a caminar.

—Tom —le susurró Dan al oído—. Qué bueno que viniste, amigo. ¿Me llevas a acostar? ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho, mucho sueño y Rob no… —se interrumpió, mirando hacia Pattinson con resentimiento.

La manera en que Dan le dijo eso y le permitió abrazarlo le provocó a Tom un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—Eres un… —le escupió a Pattinson cuando pasaron junto a él, luchando por buscar en su mente el peor calificativo posible para poder insultarlo—… un maldito hijodeputa sin corazón. ¡Y quiero que sepas que esto no se quedará así! ¡Levantaré una acusación en tu contra por intento de violación o corrupción o lo que sea!

Ups, haberle dicho eso no había sido muy buena idea. Pattinson pareció reaccionar entonces y Tom vio con impotencia cómo el maldito se lanzaba contra él y Dan.

—¡No te atreverás a decirle nada a nadie, Felton! —le gritó Pattinson al tiempo que lo tomaba de las solapas de la chaqueta y provocaba que soltara a Dan, quien resbaló y cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento—. ¡Alegaré que Daniel también lo quería, que fue consentido! ¡Porque así fue! Además —amenazó, bajando la voz siniestramente—, si haces esto del dominio público, todo el mundo se enterará de que su famoso Harry Potter no es más que un grandísimo marica reprimido.

—¡No! ¡Antes te mato! —bramó Tom justo antes de levantar el puño y soltarle a Pattinson una trompada tan dura que su cabeza giró hacia atrás.

Pero Pattinson se recuperó de inmediato. Con rapidez pasmosa, encaró a Tom de nuevo y le dio un golpe en pleno estómago tan fuerte que el chico se quedó sin aire. Sin poder respirar y creyendo que se ahogaría, Tom se dobló del dolor hasta quedar hincado en el suelo igual que Dan.

—¡No, Rob… déjalo! —Tom escuchó que Dan suplicaba con su voz de ebrio—. Es… ¡Tom es mi amigo!

Impotente y todavía sin aliento, Tom notó que Pattinson se le echaba encima, lo volvía a coger de la chaqueta y tiraba de él hasta levantarlo.

—¿Tu amigo? —jadeó Pattinson en tono de burla, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, dirigiéndose a Dan pero mirando directamente a Tom, éste luchando por tomar aire y sin poder hacer nada—. ¿Estás seguro de que es tu amigo, Danny? ¿Acaso no notas cómo te mira, cómo te come con los ojos cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta? Yo lo he visto, y también he notado que se muere de celos porque he sido yo el que se ha atrevido a más contigo y él ha perdido su oportunidad. ¿No es así, Tommy? —le susurró sólo a él—. ¿Verdad que te mueres por follarte al angelito, y que es por eso que ahora estás aquí defendiendo su honor? ¿Será porque quieres su culito virgen y apretado sólo para ti?

Tom negó con la cabeza, más trastornado por las palabras de Pattinson que por el dolor o que por el hecho de que se encontraba a su merced. Asqueado de lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose perversa y enfermamente excitado tan sólo de pensar en... Oh, Dios mío, no, no podía ser.

—No… —consiguió mascullar, quitando los ojos de la cara de Pattinson para mirar a Dan quien continuaba de rodillas sobre el piso y lo observaba con un curioso gesto de incredulidad en la cara—. ¡No es verdad, Dan, no creas ni una palabra de lo que dice este tipo!

Pattinson resopló con burla, soltó a Tom y dio un paso atrás.

—De acuerdo, Felton —le dijo, sus ojos azules echando chispas de malévola diversión—. Si nada de eso es verdad, entonces lleva tu trasero de regreso por donde viniste y déjanos en paz. Yo me encargaré de llevar a Dan al hotel. Sin escándalos. Después de todo, piensa que si la gente se da cuenta de esto, el más perjudicado… será él —finalizó señalando a Dan con un dedo.

Tom, trastabillando un poco hacia atrás, soltó una risita sofocada.

—Claro, como si en verdad fuera a dejarte de nuevo a solas con Dan —ironizó con una sonrisa feroz—. ¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? ¡Eres tú el que se va a largar por donde viniste, y seré yo quien lleve al chico con su padre!

—Yo quiero irme con Tom —gimió Dan desde el suelo, provocando que a Tom le diera un vuelco el corazón—. Él sí es mi amigo —le reprochó a Pattinson con un gesto adusto tan curioso que en otras circunstancias a Tom le habría parecido divertido.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Tom se sentía de cualquier manera menos feliz. Todavía con la acusación de Pattinson martilleándole la mente y la culpa por haberse emocionado ante la perspectiva de ser él quien _hiciese algo con Dan _escociéndole el alma, Tom dio el par de pasos que lo separaban de Dan y trató de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Vamos, chico, que tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti…

—D-acuerdo —susurró Dan.

Tom no pudo evitar sentirse sucio y depravado cuando tuvo que agarrar con fuerza el cuerpo delgado de Dan para levantarlo, cuando tuvo que _manosear_ su torso y sus brazos durante los movimientos que hizo para conseguir tenerlo de nuevo apoyado contra él. Le parecía que por culpa de la acusación hecha por Pattinson, a partir de ese momento jamás podría volver a tocar a su amigo sin pensar en las palabras cargadas de veneno dichas por aquel.

Lentamente y esperando que por fin Pattinson se hubiera dado por vencido, Tom comenzó el arduo trayecto hacia la salida del estacionamiento llevándose a Dan y dejando al otro imbécil atrás. Después de haber avanzado un par de metros, Tom giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro; Pattinson ya no estaba ahí, aparentemente había optado finalmente por dejarlos en paz. No pudo evitar suspirar del alivio; sabía muy bien que si el otro hubiese decidido dar más pelea, Tom poco o nada hubiese podido hacer para combatirlo.

Mientras caminaban por la oscuridad, Tom iba cavilando en si debía o no tomar algunas clases de defensa personal. De hecho, intentaba distraer su mente en lo que fuera con tal de entretenerse y no pensar demasiado en la tibieza del cuerpo de Dan pegado al suyo, en la manera en que sus torsos se estaban tocando y sus caderas de vez en vez chocaban la una contra la otra. De pronto Dan soltó una risita y enterró la cara contra el cuello de Tom, provocando que éste se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Tom tuvo el estúpido impulso de arrojar al chico lejos de él, pero afortunadamente pudo contenerse a tiempo.

—¿De qué te ríes, gilipollas? —le preguntó tratando de sonar normal y no alterado como se sentía en realidad—. Ya veremos si mañana con la resaca te sigue pareciendo gracioso.

Dan negó con la cabeza mientras la levantaba y miraba a Tom a los ojos.

—Estaba… penshando que tú eres como… ¡eres taaan Draco!

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. O mejor dicho, eres como dragón. Eres como uno de esos dragones que soltaron en el torneo. Y yo soy tu huevo.

Tom soltó la risa ante lo dicho por Dan, sintiendo el corazón mucho más ligero ahora que tenía a Dan con él y Pattinson parecía haberse largado de ahí.

—Mi huevo, ¿eh?

—Ajá. Me protegiste como un dragón a su huevo. Eso… —Dan se detuvo, obligando a Tom también a detenerse y luego, se dedicó a mirarlo intensamente—. Eso… fue _épico, _Tom. De dragones. Gracias… en serio.

Tom tragó saliva, desquiciado, atormentado por la cercanía de Dan, por sus palabras, mirando su boca y encontrándola tan roja y sus labios tan hinchados –seguramente de tanto besar a Pattinson- y Tom quiso, quiso… Oh, dios, recordó la manera en que Pattinson se había oprimido contra el cuerpo de Dan y Tom comenzó a respirar con agitación, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder intentarlo, y por todos los demonios, ¿por qué estaba pensando cosas que no debía? Especialmente porque Dan estaba ebrio y si…

De pronto alguien llegó corriendo hasta ellos y le sacó a Tom un susto de muerte al creer que Pattinson había decidido volver. Afortunadamente, sólo se trataba de Will.

—¡DAN! ¡TOM! ¿Qué les ha pasado?... ¿Y dónde está Rob?

De reojo, Tom notó que Dan le obsequiaba a Will una tímida pero amplia sonrisa de borracho.

—Heeeey, Will, ¿qué haces acá, camarada? —canturreó, arrastrando mucho la voz.

A Will le bastó eso para comprender por qué Dan lucía como lo hacía y por qué Tom lo llevaba casi arrastrando. La cara de preocupación que puso el pobre hombre evidenció que estaba pensando lo peor.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Will —jadeó casi sin aire, cansado de ir cargando a Dan—, creo… creo que llegué a tiempo, antes de que… Ya sabes.

Se silenció, pero eso fue suficiente para Will.

—Sí —susurró Dan—. Tom me salvó. Soy su huevo y él es mi dragón, ¿sabías, Will?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, totalmente serios, y entonces, Will (cuyo rostro mostraba la culpabilidad que lo estaba atormentando) estiró los brazos hacia Dan como un padre lo haría con un niño pequeño que se está enseñando a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Ven aquí, chico —le dijo Will a Dan con voz quebrada.

Como pudo, Dan se zafó del abrazo de Tom y se echó a los brazos de su amigo, clavando la cara contra su pecho y comenzando a sollozar sin control. Will lo estrechó más fuerte y miró hacia Tom, mascullando un “Gracias” para él. Y Tom, sintiendo que no merecía ningún agradecimiento, agachó la cabeza, obligándose a tragar el enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, tan conmovido y tan culpable como el mismo Will se sentía, rogando que al día siguiente y después de la resaca, Dan no se acordara de nada.

Especialmente de las palabras dichas por Pattinson acerca de lo que Tom _también _quería de Dan porque, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera Tom estaba muy convencido de que no fueran del todo una falsedad. Especialmente porque justo antes de que Will llegara, Tom casi había sucumbido a la tentación de inclinar su cara sobre la de Dan y probar –por fin- el sabor de esos labios que tanto lo perturbaban. ¿Eso lo volvía tan perverso como el mismísimo Pattinson?

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que su cruda moral del día siguiente sería peor que la del joven ebrio que en ese momento lloraba como un niño en brazos de su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ayudante de camerino Will sí fue en verdad un gran amigo de Dan al menos durante la filmación de El Cáliz de Fuego. Posteriormente no sé qué haya sido de su amistad, pero al menos en este fic Will sí será su mejor amigo durante toda la historia. :-)


	12. El Lago Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que he terminado con “SexyHP”, voy a continuar con este fic y el de “BiCurious”, tal vez alternando actualizaciones o como me sienta inspirada. He decidido hacer capítulos más cortos para poder actualizar con mayor rapidez, así que seguramente serán más de los 30 capítulos que tenía proyectados en un principio.  
> Siguiendo la tradición, cada capítulo se titulará con algún elemento del mundo de HP. La trama, el romance entre Dan y Tom, y el comportamiento de los personajes, ya saben, es todo inventado por mí. Cualquier dato real lo aclararé al final de cada capítulo en las notas.  
> Lamento mucho haber puesto a Robert Pattinson como un mal elemento: en la vida real, el chico me cae muy bien. Una disculpa por eso, pero era necesario.  
> Capítulos no beteados, así que cualquier corrección será bienvenida y agradecida.

**Capítulo 12**

**El Lago Negro**

A partir de aquella horrible ocasión acontecida en Oxford, Will Steggle pareció creer que había contraído algún tipo de deuda moral con Tom porque comenzó a tratarlo como trataba a Dan: como a un amigo de verdad. Cada vez que se encontraba con él lo detenía para charlar y, si no había tiempo para eso, al menos lo colmaba de grandes sonrisas y saludos afectuosos. Fue por su boca que Tom supo que aquella noche en la que habían encontrado ebrio a Dan, Will había tenido que aplicar todo método conocido para bajarle la borrachera antes de llevarlo a su cuarto de hotel donde los esperaba el señor Radcliffe, quien, afortunadamente, no se dio por enterado de nada de lo que su hijo había pasado. Will le había hecho prometer a Dan que no volvería a alejarse de su lado y, a su vez, no podía parar de agradecerle a Tom por haberlo hallado tan a tiempo.

Asunto que incomodaba a Tom enormemente porque él no se sentía con ánimos de recibir palabras de reconocimiento. Desde aquella noche, una mancha grande y oscura le había invadido el alma y la mente; mancha que crecía cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Rob y lo que él mismo había sentido: aquellas ganas de abrazar y besar a Dan, el calor intoxicante de su cuerpo delgado cuando lo había llevado tan pegado al suyo… La culpa lacerante por haberse aprovechado del chico y un miedo atroz a ser gay. Tan confundido y asustado estaba, y era tanto el remordimiento que lo asediaba, que el tiempo restante en Oxford se lo pasó evitando a Dan: ni se acercaba a charlar ni lo veía a los ojos cuando se encontraban cara a cara.

Con el paso de los días, Dan se cansó de buscarle la mirada.

Rob Pattinson, por su parte, tomó una actitud fría y distante con Dan y con Tom, y ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar el incidente. Tom se retorcía de la rabia y de las ganas de hacerle pagar lo que _casi _había conseguido hacer, pero sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. El más perjudicado si estallaba un escándalo sería Dan. Tom sufría de escalofríos tan sólo de pensarlo: ya podía imaginarse a toda la Prensa vuelta loca publicando en primera plana que el jovencísimo actor que interpretaba a Harry Potter, héroe infantil, ahora resultaba que era homosexual. Seguramente Dan perdería su contrato y eso, Tom sospechaba, era muy probable que le arruinara la vida.

Así que tanto Tom como Will tuvieron que callar y aguantarse, agradeciendo que JK Rowling hubiese tenido la idea genial de matar a Cedric Diggory justo al final de esa parte de la saga.

*

El equipo de filmación y los actores apostados en Oxford regresaron a Londres a continuar con la película justo al mismo tiempo que el otoño arribaba al país. La recién llegada estación provocó heladas y vientos gélidos que se colaban en grandes corrientes entre las enormes y muy abiertas locaciones de Leavesden. Tom se deprimió más al volver: sabía que si en Oxford había tenido algunas oportunidad para convivir con Dan, ahí en Londres éstas se convertirían en cero. Además, por si fuera poco, estaba todo el asunto de su estupefacción ante la _ahora sí _evidente homosexualidad de Dan y sus propios y contradictorios sentimientos.

Por lo que tal vez, pensándolo bien, era mejor así: mantenerse lejos del chico mientras se aclaraba a él mismo qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Se animó un poco cuando, una mañana, al arribar a  los estudios, un asistente de dirección le avisó que las clases de baile iban a comenzar a partir de ese día. Le indicó que formaría parte de un grupo que ensayaría dos horas diarias justo antes del almuerzo en preparación a la escena del Baile de Navidad, la cual tendría lugar aproximadamente en un mes.

Tom sonrió. Sus hermanos siempre se burlaban de él al decirle que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de tomar clases gratuitas de baile y, por lo que sabía, Draco Malfoy no danzaba mal, así que él mismo también tendría que hacerlo bien. La idea lo entusiasmó hasta que lo asaltó una duda: ¿y si Dan formaba parte de ese mismo grupo de baile y ahora tendría que convivir con él dos horas al día? No se sentía preparado para eso; quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de aquel chico que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Al menos hasta que dejara de sentirse alterado ante su simple presencia.

Pero luego recordó que entre Dan y él (o mejor dicho, entre la importancia de sus personajes) había una distancia abismal y que seguramente les tocaría en grupos diferentes, así que dejó de preocuparse. Asistió aquel primer día y confirmó su presentimiento: Dan ni ninguno de los otros “campeones” formaban parte de aquella clase.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que eso era lo mejor a pesar de que un amargo sentimiento de decepción le impidió sonreírle con sinceridad a Danielle Crockford, su guapísima compañera de baile y, de ese modo, causar alguna buena primera impresión.

Vaya con su jodida suerte.

*

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Dan y él no coincidieron más que algunas veces en los desayunos o almuerzos en la concurrida cafetería de Leavesden, pero nunca se sentaban en mesas cercanas. Dan siempre iba acompañado por un montón de gente: actores, asistentes, amigos, de vez en cuando alguno de sus padres, e, invariablemente, Will Steggle. Se suponía que el trabajo de Will debía confinarlo sólo al camerino de Dan donde tenía que ayudarlo con su vestuario, pero era obvio que la amistad entre ellos dos hacía que Will se tomara como personal el cuidado y protección de Dan en cualquier parte de aquel gigantesco estudio.

Fue una de esas veces, cuando Dan estaba almorzando solamente acompañado de Will, que Tom pasó cerca de ellos con su bandeja repleta de alimentos y, viéndose obligado a saludar, murmuró un “Buenas tardes” que sólo fue respondido por el hombre mayor. Éste tenía entre sus manos una revista abierta y tanto él como Dan parecían haber estado muy animados leyendo un artículo en ella.

—¡Hey, Tom! —gritó Will antes de que Tom se alejara, agitando la mano y obligándolo a no ignorarlo—. ¡Ven! Mira, hay algo que queremos que veas.

Un tanto sonrojado y tratando de no ver a Dan muy insistentemente a la cara, Tom se aproximó y se quedó parado a un lado de Will.

Éste lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Esperas una invitación escrita por correo, Tom, o qué? ¡Siéntate! Acompaña a Dan a comer y ríete con nosotros de las cosas que publican en _Cosmo Girl._

Como si le hubiesen dado permiso para hacerlo, Tom se giró hacia Dan y lo observó libremente. Lo vio enrojecer un poco y mover la silla de plástico blanco que tenía a un lado, haciéndole sitio junto a él. Tom pasó saliva y se sentó bastante torpemente, casi derramando todo el contenido en su bandeja encima de la mesa.

—Perdón, se me resbaló —se disculpó mientras rescataba su jugo de naranja justo a tiempo antes de que se volcara.

Dan ni siquiera respondió ni se dignó mirarlo. Will, en cambio, parecía bastante alegre y los miraba a los dos de manera curiosa.

—Últimamente te hemos visto comer sin tu hermano… Chris, se llama, ¿verdad? —preguntó Will y Tom asintió—. ¿Ya no te acompaña a los estudios?

Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de cumplir diecisiete hace unas semanas —respondió y sonrió al recordar lo aliviado que Chris se había proclamado aquel día—, y mi querido hermano finalmente se ha visto libre de mí. Ahora dice que puedo manejarme solo con responsabilidad y como los actores tenemos un chofer que pasa por nosotros en auto y eso, pues no veo por qué habría de obligarlo a venir aquí a aburrirse. Él también tiene vida propia.

Will asintió. Dan, en cambio, no mostró señas de escuchar a Tom en lo más mínimo. Estaba concentradísimo en sus platos de lasaña y ensalada y Tom se sintió muy desdichado ante su actitud. Ese cumpleaños que acababa de pasar había sido el primero en cuatro años (el tiempo que tenían de conocerse) que Dan no lo había felicitado por ningún medio. Qué lejano se sentía ahora aquel día cuando Dan incluso le había mandado un paquete de ranas de chocolate y un par de cartas de contenido entrañable.

(Las cuales todavía conservaba.)

¿Por qué Dan estaba tan enojado con él? ¿Era porque Tom lo había estado evitando o porque se había creído las palabras del patán Pattinson?

—Cierto —dijo Will sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Bueno, mira lo que han publicado en esta revista de niñas. Si ya antes las fanáticas los volvían locos a ustedes dos, no sé qué pasará ahora que han empezado a tratarlos como objetos sexuales.

—_¿Disculpa?_ —preguntó Tom atragantándose.

Will, por toda respuesta, empujó la revista hacia Tom y éste la tomó. Contenía una lista larguísima con lo que ellos denominaban “Las 101 celebridades más sexies”. Tom resopló de risa, pero tuvo que callarse cuando el dedo de Will se posicionó en el lugar número veintisiete, el cual estaba ocupado por su nombre y foto, ni más ni menos.

—¿Número veintisiete? ¿Yo? —se burló Tom de manera incrédula—. Pero, ¡qué mal gusto habrá tenido la gente que hizo esto!

—Y mira quién está en la posición cuarenta y cuatro —le dijo Will con una gran sonrisa.

Tom miró. Era Dan. Volvió a resoplar. Siempre había pensado que, aunque dos años menor, Dan era muchísimo mejor parecido que él. Además, por las reacciones de las fanáticas en las últimas premieres, era obvio que Dan Radcliffe era el favorito de las damas de entre todo el elenco.

—Tengo que confesar que me perturbaba mucho que dos menores de edad aparecieran en semejante lista —dijo Will—, pero ahora que sé que tú ya tienes diecisiete, me siento un poco reconfortado y en paz con la humanidad. Bueno, en media paz.

Se rió con ganas y Tom no pudo evitar acompañarlo.

—Y por lo visto, la gente cree que el chico malo es más sexy que el bueno —dijo Dan de pronto, abriendo la boca al fin.

Tom se giró a verlo a la cara para descubrir si aquello había sido irónico, pero la sonrisa sincera de Dan demostraba que no. Tom volvió a sonrojarse con ganas. ¿Por qué se alteraba cuando Dan le insinuaba cosas así y, en cambio, si otra persona las decía ni siquiera le importaban?

—Acéptalo, chico —dijo Will, quien parecía no haberse dado por enterado de la mirada incómoda que Tom y Dan acababan de intercambiar—, ya te lo había dicho yo: el lado malvado siempre tiene un “no-sé-qué” que fascina a la gente. Ya recordarás a Danny Succo y a… bueno, a todos esos.

—Pues yo sostengo lo que dije antes —intervino Tom mirando fijo a la lista absurda—. Esta gente no tiene buen gusto. Creo que Dan es muchísimo más guapo que yo, ¿cómo voy a aventajarlo por más de quince lugares?

El largo silencio que siguió a las palabras de Tom, le indicó que acababa de írsele la lengua. Armándose de valor, se atrevió a levantar los ojos de la revista y vio que Will estaba sonriendo ampliamente y que Dan estaba más concentrado que nunca antes en sus platos de comida. Tom luchó para no avergonzarse. Se autoconvenció de que lo que acababa de decir no tenía nada de malo. Cualquiera con un par de gramos de materia gris podría concluir que Dan era mucho más lindo que él. ¿Cuál era el gran problema en decirlo en voz alta? Will y Dan estaban reaccionando de manera exagerada.

—Pues es la verdad —murmuró y, al igual que Dan, se puso a comer con ahínco.

Will también hizo lo mismo y por un rato ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Finalmente, quizá considerando que el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy raro, Will comenzó a contarle a Tom acerca de los músicos que iban a representar a _The Weird Sisters _en la película. Tom no había tenido idea de nada de lo que Will le estaba informando, pero aparentemente estos músicos ya tenían bastante tiempo viniendo al estudio a ensayar y a probarse el vestuario, en el cual Will colaboraba con entusiasmo.

—Justo antes de que tú pasaras por aquí, le estaba diciendo a Dan de las tres canciones que Jarvis compuso para el baile. ¡Están llenas de referencias a los libros! Me encanta que el hombre se haya puesto a leerlos para poder escribir letras coherentes.

—¿Jarvis? —preguntó Tom—. ¿Cuál Jarvis?

—¡Oh, esa es la mejor parte! —prorrumpió Dan, emocionándose de repente y girando todo su cuerpo hacia Tom—. ¡Es Jarvis Cocker, el vocalista de Pulp!

Tom no pudo evitarlo: también alucinó. Abrió los ojos como platos, jadeó y se olvidó de cualquier sentimiento vergonzoso y de los malos recuerdos.

—¿El vocalista de Pulp? ¿Va a salir en la película?

—¡Sí! —le respondió Dan a gritos y moviéndose al ritmo de su intensa excitación—. Y no sólo él. ¡Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de _The Weird Sisters _son músicos famosos! ¡Está Mackey, también de Pulp, y Greenwood y Selway de Radiohead!

—¡Wow! —fue todo lo que Tom pudo responder durante los segundos en que tardó en asimilar la noticia. Le costaba creer que él, caracterizado como Draco Malfoy, iba a poder estar en lo que bien podría considerarse como una fiesta privada donde aquellos músicos geniales y reconocidos tocarían al menos tres canciones para ellos. No había estado enterado de eso: había pensado que los integrantes de la agrupación supuestamente mágica serían actores comunes y corrientes—. ¡Es fenomenal!

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Yo pienso traerme todos mis CD de ellos para que me los firmen!

Enfrente de Tom y Dan, Will soltaba risitas mientras terminaba de comer y los escuchaba hablar animadamente de sus canciones favoritas de Pulp y Radiohead y de lo que les dirían a esos músicos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerlos. Aquel tema neutro de conversación parecía haberles dado una tregua que, curiosamente, fue bien aceptada no sólo por los dos, sino también, por alguna extraña razón, por el mismo Will.

—¿Sabías que Cocker es amigo personal de Will? —preguntó Dan en un momento dado, obligando a Will a participar en su charla.

—Bueno, ahora no nos vemos mucho —respondió Will a la mirada interrogativa de Tom—, pero hace algunos años compartimos apartamento. Antes de que él fuera así de famoso y estuviera tan ocupado. —Miró uno de los relojes que colgaban de las paredes de la cafetería—. En un par de horas tienen ensayo. ¿Quieren venir a escuchar las tres canciones que van a interpretar en la cinta?

Tom y Dan casi chillan del gusto.

—¡Pues qué pregunta! ¡Claro!

—¡Me encantaría, Will! ¿En serio podemos?

—Si van conmigo, por supuesto que pueden. Como te contaba antes, Tom, yo formo parte del equipo que les está elaborando el vestuario, así que esa es mi excusa para colarme en el estudio a verlos ensayar. Y ustedes… pues ustedes irán conmigo y además no creo que los muchachos tengan ninguna objeción en conocer a las jóvenes estrellas del plató.

Dan suspiró con malestar.

—Pero yo tengo llamado en media hora para las tomas bajo el agua…

—Bueno, sí —dijo Will—. Pero si nos damos prisa, en cuanto termines nos vamos corriendo al estudio de música y seguro que alcanzaremos a escuchar el final del ensayo. ¿Tú tienes algo que hacer, Tom?

Tom, pillado a medio bocado, se dio tiempo de deglutir mientras se sacaba de un bolsillo de sus jeans el papel doblado de su horario del día. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, vio con tremenda alegría que no tenía nada que hacer por el resto de la tarde; era la gran ventaja de haber aprobado ya sus exámenes de bachillerato y no tener que tomar clases con tutores particulares. Sólo tenía que presentarse en Maquillaje para las pruebas de su peluca rubia, pero esa cita era hasta las seis de la tarde.

—¡Estoy libre durante varias horas! —dijo con la boca todavía llena y, a su lado, Dan le sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, también tendrás que venir a verme filmar las escenas del lago. ¿Ya conociste el tanque que construyeron para eso? ¿No? ¡Es enorme! Te vas a ir de espalda cuando lo veas.

—Me encantaría, gracias —dijo Tom y le correspondió la sonrisa. Se quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos como dos estúpidos, sonriéndose y, al menos de parte de Tom, sintiéndose sumamente aliviado de que las cosas entre ellos parecieran retornar a lo que habían sido antaño.

Frente a ellos, Will carraspeó y se levantó con su bandeja llena de platos sucios. Esa pareció ser la señal que volvió a ambos chicos a la realidad: Tom dejó de observar el rostro de Dan como si se le fuese la vida en eso y también se incorporó de la mesa, seguido de su amigo.

¿Quién habría pensado que esa tarde iba a pintar tan genial?

*

Tal como Dan se lo había pronosticado, Tom se quedó boquiabierto e impactado cuando conoció el plató donde se filmaban las escenas submarinas de la película. Era un enorme tanque con más de dos millones de litros de agua y rodeado de paredes de color azul brillante iluminadas desde atrás. Eso era, Tom sabía, para después poder poner fondos a las escenas con efectos especiales hechos por computadora.

Un poco antes de arribar ahí, Tom había acompañado a Dan y a Will al camerino del chico para que éste se cambiara de ropa. Tom los observó mientras Will ayudaba a Dan a ponerse una holgada camiseta sin mangas con el escudo de Gryffindor y un pequeño pantalón corto de color negro. Lo más interesante fueron las branquias que le pusieron en el cuello y las aletas color piel que le “integraron” a los pies y que simulaban ser una extensión de los mismos, supuestamente convertidos así por obra y arte de la magia de las “branquialgas”. Tom observó con fascinación todo el proceso: especialmente porque en ese momento tenía la libertad de mirar a Dan sin reparos y sin el riesgo de parecer raro; después de todo, cada uno de los presentes en la sala de Maquillaje estaban absortos en esa transformación. Tom caviló que había dejado de observar con detenimiento a Dan desde hacía tantos meses que ahora se daba cuenta de que el joven continuaba cambiando. Dios, cada día lucía más varonil y guapo; la adolescencia estaba sentándole sumamente bien.

Tom experimentó un escalofrío sólo de imaginar lo buen mozo que Dan sería en un futuro, una vez adulto. Entonces recordó que probablemente para esas alturas de la vida él ya no estaría cerca de Dan para constatarlo en persona y se deprimió un poco. Bueno, seguramente Dan continuaría con su carrera de actor y Tom podría (tendría que conformarse con) verlo en la pantalla de algún cine.

Después de completada la caracterización de Dan, con cicatriz, anteojos y varita, los asistentes lo envolvieron en una mullida bata y lo dirigieron al plató del tanque; Tom y Will iban siguiéndolos a unos pocos pasos atrás. Una vez ahí, le quitaron la bata a Dan y lo ayudaron a sumergirse dentro de las azules y brillantes aguas. Tom se lamentó porque desde donde estaban él y Will ya no podían tener una vista adecuada del chico y de lo que estaba haciendo dentro del tanque. Pero entonces Will le indicó con señas que lo siguiera. Tom así lo hizo y, después de bajar por unas escaleras, ambos se encontraron en el estudio desde donde el director y sus asistentes le daban indicaciones a Dan y a las personas que lo ayudaban. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ahí contaban con una enorme abertura hacia el tanque cubierta con un vidrio de la cual se podía ver con toda claridad lo que sucedía en el agua.

Tom se emocionó al ver a su joven amigo flotando ahí en esa inmensidad azul vestido como Harry Potter, comportándose como él y _casi _de veras haciendo magia. Eran increíbles las cosas que le tocaban filmar, pero más increíbles eran la destreza y el talento con que Dan las enfrentaba.

Era curioso que se la pasara proclamando a los periodistas y a quien quisiera escucharlo que él jamás sería tan valiente como Harry, porque Tom creía que sí lo era y mucho. Mientras habían estado vistiendo y maquillando a Dan, Will le había contado que el chico ni siquiera sabía nadar antes de comenzar el rodaje de la película, ya ni se diga bucear. Se había arrojado de cabeza a toda esa aventura sin ningún conocimiento previo ni experiencia, asumiendo cada reto que se le presentaba con una soltura, valor y determinación que ya los hubiese deseado cualquier adulto hecho y derecho.

Tom lo admiraba como a nadie más.

Y ahí, mientras observaba a Dan bucear sin _goggles _ni tanque de oxígeno (un asistente tenía que pasarle la boquilla de un tanque cada ciertos segundos, entre toma y toma); mientras admiraba al chico desplazarse en el agua con más gracia que un delfín, haciendo cada cosa que le indicaba el director con certeza y maestría, Tom se daba cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por Dan aumentaba más y más hasta volverse un suceso insoportable dentro de su alma.

Era tan fuerte y poderoso que dolía.

Tom cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente para despejarse. Eso que sentía por Dan era sólo amistad, ¿verdad que sí? Una grande y profunda amistad, un respeto sin igual. Por Dios, tenía que serlo. Porque si no, si acaso era algo más, Tom no sabía lo que…

—¿Te sientes mal, Tom? —susurró Will muy bajito porque se suponía que ahí con los directores tenían que guardar total silencio—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Tom levantó la cara y negó con la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en Dan para evitar el escudriño de los de Will.

Se dedicó a observar a su amigo, quien continuaba sumamente concentrado en lo que los directores le ordenaban, haciendo todo con tanta gracia y tan bien que las tomas salían casi a la primera vez; totalmente sumergido (vaya con la elección de la palabra) en su papel de Harry Potter. Le pidieron que girara hacia atrás con rapidez y brusquedad porque se suponía que estaba esquivando algo que lo atacaba, y Tom apretó los labios mientras sus ojos contemplaban aquel cuerpo como nunca antes lo había visto; como nunca antes se lo había permitido.

Los brazos y las piernas de Dan, aunque todavía delgados y jóvenes, estaban marcados por las suaves curvas de unos músculos incipientes, fruto tal vez de esa intensa práctica de natación y buceo. Su piel blanca resplandecía y parecía de porcelana, y su cabello oscuro ondulaba suave y tentadoramente. Por alguna razón, la boca de Tom se llenó de saliva; de una saliva amarga y espesa que tuvo que tragar con disimulo porque no quería que Will ni nadie descubrieran que _se le acababa de_ _hacer agua la boca _mientras miraba a Dan moverse debajo del agua.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se cubrió los labios. El terror y algo más a lo que se negaba a ponerle nombre, le martilleaban en el corazón.

A su lado, Will quizá interpretó su gesto como uno de admiración porque le preguntó en un murmullo:

—El chico es fenomenal, ¿verdad?

Tom asintió de modo frenético, encantado de que Will no hubiese notado nada raro en su comportamiento. Además y después de todo, eso sí era totalmente cierto. Dan era más que fenomenal. Era grandioso. Era único en su especie.

Y Tom, maldita su suerte, quería más de él. Quería estar más tiempo a su lado, convivir al menos un par de horas al día, charlar y reír con él. Quería volver a ser su amigo, todavía mejores amigos de lo que habían sido antes, compartir música, confidencias, inseguridades y sueños del futuro. Quería tener _eso, _ese algo maravilloso que sólo un chico tan estupendo como Dan podía ofrecer: una amistad increíble. Amistadque Tom se había estado negando a él mismo, aterrorizado como se había sentido al intuir que lo que Dan despertaba en él era extraño e incorrecto. Para librarse de ese sentimiento, había optado por alejarse.

Pero eso había sido antes.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que prefería tener que combatir con todas aquellas cuestiones antes que volver a separarse tanto de Dan. Que toda esa situación lo había hecho sentirse muy infeliz en la que se suponía tenía que estar siendo la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Quería estar cerca del chico y eso era lo que iba a hacer, así ardiera Troya.

Tom, más relajado y satisfecho después de tomar esa resolución, sonrió internamente y se encogió de hombros. Estaba exagerando, sin duda alguna. Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar si se acercaba de nuevo a Dan?

Estaba seguro de que nada malo. Todo sería genial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos reales:  
> 1) Todo lo dicho acerca de The Weird Sisters y sus canciones.  
> 2) Lo de las clase de baile, el nombre de la compañera de Tom y las tomas en el tanque submarino.  
> 3) Ah, sí, y la lista “Las 101 celebridades más sexies” de la revista. ;P


End file.
